


Bows & Arrows

by lazorjam



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, London Spy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author!Q, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazorjam/pseuds/lazorjam
Summary: Quinn Turner; an up-and-coming author with a fragmented past, meets the elusive and incredibly handsome James Bond almost by accident. Had it not been for a bet concocted by Q's only friends to get him some action, he would have probably never accepted James' invite for them to go and get a drink together and would have never found himself wound up in the cobweb of a life 007 led.





	1. Chapter 1

Q had noticed James twice in the three weeks prior to their first conversation. The first was a windy Thursday when the young writer was sat curled up in the corner of the café, nursing a cup of herbal tea and draped in a blanket Eve, one of the baristas had fetched from the back room. James had entered and looked at him with a small smile of inquisitivity, ordered a black coffee and then left after giving Q a final once over.

The second time had come the previous week, Friday lunchtime to be exact, where Q was sat by the radiator in the same corner, his corner, by the tills. It was always the warmest part of the establishment and smelt of warm spices and coffee, making Q feel right at home. December had brought with it some of the coldest days on record and, to Q’s delight, was the same month his central heating had decided to pack up. To compensate, he spent his day at Bluebelles where the heating was always on, and would sleep with four layers on just to be sure he didn't catch a chill in the night. He had done a few weeks before and felt like death for days after.

James appeared just before two with a smile and wallet in his hand. He ordered another black coffee and a slice of carrot cake which was still slightly warm. (Q was ashamed to say he had worked himself through far too many of Eve’s speciality carrot cakes in the last few months; they were simply delectable.) The icing was melting off the edges of James’s slice and onto his fingers, leading to the elder man sucking them clean and letting out an all too erotic moan. Q had instantly felt his heart stutter and immediately covered his lap with his scarf, just in case. 

James left once Eve had handed him his travel cup of coffee and had given Q another smile and another once over. The dark skinned woman had eagerly bounded over to her friend once James had left and the two gossiped for almost an hour about their handsome new customer.  _ He was clearly checking you out, Q. It's about time you got some action again, got yourself back into the dating scene.  _ Q had argued that she was being ridiculous and James was clearly straight, not wanting to get his hopes up too high. He probably would never see him again after all.

Q was a sentence away from finishing his second to last draft when the bell above the door rang and he was hit by the icy gust of wind which raced through the café via the open door. He looked up just to find James entering the shop, tugging off his snow littered coat and placing it on the hook just inside the establishment. Eve gave her friend a wink and Q almost broke into a rosy blush at the sight of James looking at him with a smile and the same wise, icy eyes as before. James ordered a black coffee and another piece of carrot cake, also requesting he bought Q a top up of his tea which made Eve squeal internally, happy that her best friend was finally getting some attention. 

Q typed out the last few words and then out a small cheer of relief that he had finished the fourth draft of his novel. James looked over at him, brow quirking into a confused yet amused arch and his thin lips curling up at the corners. Q didn't notice, too busy emailing his publisher and editing team to even give James a moment of thought. He pressed send just as he felt a presence in front of him. He looked over the top of his glasses to the man who was now sat opposite him and tried not to let out a squeak of confusion, almost failing. He instead shut the lid of his laptop and blinked at the man, waiting for him to introduce himself. Instead, the stranger nudged the mug of tea closer to him and let his eyes wander to the tall stacks of paper beside Q.

“That's a lot of trees you’ve gotten through.” Mused Bond, hands wrapped around his mug of coffee. “Though I ensure it was entirely worth it?” Q couldn't help but hum a laugh at that.

“My team appear to not believe in emailing.” Q explained with a smile and James nodded understandingly, his lips too quirking into a small smile. “You know what these old fashioned types are like, so inept with a computer that they still believe pen and paper is the best form of communication.” He said with a dramatic sigh before looking at his fresh cup of tea sat in the middle of the table. “Oh, is that for me?” James nodded, still smiling at the younger. “Thank you, it’s appreciated.” He told him before reaching over to pick it up, humming at the tingling sensation the hot ceramic gave his fingers. 

“Whilst I do like sending letters, email is by far the best form of communication, much faster and more efficient.” James agreed as he had a sip of his coffee. “You mentioned your team… I assume you have quite a reputable job?” Bond enquired, making the younger laugh awkwardly and then shrug.

“I write, my team being my publisher and editor… But any companies that are interested in publishing my work abroad or any further novels seem to love the written letter too.” He explained and James raised his eyebrows in surprise. Whilst Q didn’t look the type to have an office job or be the head of a big company, he also didn’t look much like an author. An artist perhaps, maybe even the manager of a cattery (he had noticed the claw marks on his hands and the ginger fur on his jumper and jeans) but writing was definately not something that he immediately associated with the young gentleman. 

“Well, it seems that there is more to you than I anticipated.” James told him and Q gave him a small smile, cheeks tinting pink. “When will you novel be published?” He questioned and Q looked through his stack of paper, then presenting James with a sheet of dates. 

_ Dear Mr Turner; _

_ Please see below the dates for the release of Frozen Shadows in the 15 countries we have decided upon. We are very excited for the launch party in March and look forward to seeing you then.  _

_ United Kingdom: April 1st 2018 _

_ France, Germany, Spain, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, The Netherlands: May 1st 2018 _ _  
_ _ Japan, South Korea, The Philippines: June 1st _

_ United States, Canada, Mexico, Brazil: July 1st _

_ All the best, _

_ Cameron Black _

_ Penguin House UK _

“Well, that is a very wide spread of countries, I must commend you.” James told him as he handed the sheet back to Q. “I’ll be sure to pick up a copy when it comes out.” Q grinned proudly and James couldn’t help but chuckle at his response. 

“Well… That is incredibly kind of you, thank you.” He told him with a smile and James nodded in reply, having a sip of coffee and then looking over to Eve who was watching them from behind the counter, broad grin on her face. “Oh just ignore her, she’s got this bet going on with one of her co-workers.” Q told him, voice quiet. James turned back to him and raised a confused brow. “My last relationship went a bit… Wrong towards the end.” James frowned at that, instantly understanding when Q was implying. “So Eve and Max have been keeping a bet on who can hook me up with someone first.” He faded out and James gave Eve a glance, then purring a small laugh.

“And you’re ok with that?” He questioned, causing the younger to shrug and bite the inside of his lip. He’d never really thought about it before, it had just been a joke between the three of them over the last year or so and he had never let himself think about it too much. Granted, he missed having some company and his flat seemed so big and empty without a partner bumbling about in it, but he knew that really, it was his choice to make when he met the right person. James was still looking at him, eyes inquisitive and kind.  

“I guess I’ve never really thought about it before.” He answered truthfully. “Mainly because most of the guys they’ve introduced me to have not been my type in the slightest, or because they’ve turned out to be complete weirdos.” He chuckled and James smiled at him. “I’d say they’ve had a 0.5% success rate as of yet, so I’ve never really taken what they’ve been up to seriously.” He added before having a few more sips of tea. Eve had made it with honey rather than sugar - just like he loved. 

“Well, how about I help get that up to 1% at the very least.” He asked and Q laughed, shaking his head. “Hey, I’m being serious here, Mr Turner.” He told him and the blush spread across the younger’s pale cheeks once again. “You seem interesting and I think for your sake it would be better that your friends’ silly bet is called off.” He pointed out, making Q giggle slightly, James’ lips once again curling into a smile. 

“Well, so long as you promise you are neither an absolute weirdo nor have a passionate obsession with trains,” James was already sure that there was a story behind that point, “Then I think we can work something out.” He hummed, much to James’ delight. The agent gave Q a wide smile and then finished off his coffee. 

“Well, I can fully confirm that I am neither a weirdo and certainly do not have an obsession with trains.” He assured Q, who gave him a broad grin. “I do, however, hope that our evening together will be more successful than your evenings with the other gentlemen your friends have plucked out.” He added and nodded in agreement, having another sip of tea. 

“That makes the two of us.” He smiled, watching as James stood and straightened his shirt. Q also stood and ran a hand through his hair, allowing himself to glance over James’ slender body, eyeing up his narrow waist and broad shoulders. 

“Here’s my number, text me your address and I’ll pick you up at 8.” He told him, busying through his wallet and then presenting Q with a business card. “It was a pleasure to meet you…”

_ James Bond _

_ Head of International Communications, Duncan Lawrie UK _

_ +44 7841 655851 _

“Q, Quinn, but please call me Q.” He told him with a smile. James nodded and then reached out to shake his hand. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Q… I look forward to this evenings.” He told him as the two shook hands and James pressed a soft kiss to the younger man’s cheek.

“As do I.” Q told him, trying not to notice how woody and masculine James smelt, or how James’ stubble felt against his cheek. He bit the inside of his lip and gave James a smile as he made his way over to the door, putting his coat and leather gloves back on. James gave Eve and Q a short wave to say goodbye and then disappeared into the flow of people walking past the cafe. 

“Looks like I’m going to be £50 better off.” Eve mused as Q turned to her, the two madly grinning at each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your healthy daily dosage of gay pop anthems and problematic secret agents

Q had almost fallen asleep by the time the sound of his buzzer rang through the flat. He perked up, looking at Oscar who was sat on the windowsill staring back at him with little yellow eyes, then meowing at his owner and padding towards the front door, sitting on the top step. Q sat up and made his way over to the console, picking up the handset.

“Q? It’s James.” The voice said and Q could feel the butterflies flipping about in his stomach once again. 

“I’ll let you in.” He told him and then placed the phone back, buzzing James into his building and then going down to his front door, scooping Oscar up and slinging him over his shoulder, the cat instantly, nuzzling against his owner’s neck and wisps of hazel hair. James appeared a few moments later, raising an eyebrow at the cat and then extending the hand which held the small bouquet of flowers he had bought Q. The younger couldn’t help but blush as he accepted them with a blush and led the man up to his living room.

“It seems you live in the same flat as Bridget Jones.” James chuckled as he looked around, giving the cat curled up on the coffee table a pet as he waited for James to put on his jacket and shoes. “Have you eaten, Q? I was thinking we could grab dinner first.” He suggested, the younger looking over his shoulder and shaking his head. 

“Dinner sounds great,” Q told him before standing and going to fetch the lint roller from the kitchen. “There’s a nice italian place around the corner, their pasta is to die for.” Q told James as he rolled the cat hair from his shoulder, looking down at his outfit to make sure he looked suitable for their evening out. He guessed that a jumper, trousers and jacket was both formal and casual enough to look right for wherever it was that they were going to be spending their evening. James was in a shirt, trousers and jacket, clearly unaffected by the cold weather outside. 

After putting the flowers into a vase and placing them on the dining table, the two left, making their way down to James’ sports car which was parked outside. Q was instantly impressed, always having had a massive interest in flashy cars and the newest digital innovation. James opened the door for him and he slipped inside, doing up his seatbelt and inspecting the immaculately clean interior of the clean, then allowing his fingers to run along the oak and leather dashboard, just as James got in beside him and did his seatbelt up. 

“Your car is beautiful.” Q informed him, green eyes sparkling as he continued to inspect the car. “Is it a company car or do you just like fancy Aston Martin’s?” He asked with a cheeky grin.

“Company car I suppose.” He told him as they pottered along the residential roads of Notting Hill, James looking around the unfamiliar streets with a content hum, Q bobbing his head along to the radio playing in the background. “But I do like Aston Martins a lot, always had them… Would turn to no other make.” He added as Q hummed in agreement. “Do you drive?” He questioned and Q turned to look at him.

“Used to, but I’ve got a motorcycle now, I much prefer it. Nothing fancy, just a little Honda.” He told him and James looked at him, very surprised that he rode a motorcycle, rather than a bicycle. Q definitely didn’t look the type but as James was already aware, he was full of surprises. 

“You’ll have to give me a ride some time, I’ve not been on a bike in years.” He told him and Q nodded happily. “And you’ll need to show me how to get to this italian of yours, I don’t know this area that well.” He told him and Q hummed happily, directing James down a few shortcuts and soon, they had pulled up outside of Guste Remo, James parking in one of the spaces outside the establishment and then getting out, helping Q out when the road was clear. 

They went inside and were guided to an empty table in the window by one of the waiters. James pulled Q’s chair out for him, earning a shy thank you and another blush, making James’ heart sing proudly before he sat down himself. Q ordered a glass of rose and James a martini (shaken not stirred, making Q quirk his lips into a confused smile), then taking a few minutes to admire the busy streets outside them, young men and women making their way to different nightclubs and bars around the city, as well as a few hen and stag groups. Q also noted a particularly sleazy looking businessman who gave him a wink through the glass; he could only assume that he was looking for some young man or woman to take home and use for the night. Q hated men like that; he had come across far too many in his time and really did not want to meet any more. 

“You’re rather deep in thought, Quinn.” James observed, making him turn to look at his companion for the night, smiling at him softly. Q apologised to him and then had a sip of wine which the waiter had placed down whilst the writer was daydreaming.

“Sorry, I have a tendency to do that.” He said with a shy smile and James patted him on the back of his hand assuringing him that it was okay. “Now, tell me. This bank you work for… What kind of international work is it that you do?” He asked, picking up the menu and gazing over it, automatically deciding to have the carbonara. He was, after all, a man of habit.

“Well, I work overseas a lot,” Technically not a lie. “And there is far too much paperwork for my liking,” Also not a lie. “But it pays the bills and I can have some fun around the office now and then, big friendly team and all that.” A parcial lie, Tanner wasn’t that much fun when the pair of them had spent almost three weeks together in the middle of the Sahara together, trying to track down a tiny piece of Spectre. It was as easy as identifying a piece of salt within, well, the entire Sahara. They had managed it though, and Bill had been a lot more proud than James. To James, it was just another day of being 007, but Tanner had felt it required a night of drinking and poker, having failed to realise that Morocco was a almost completely Muslim country, thus meaning there was no drink or betting amenities in the entire country. Or, James assumed, the entire continent. 

“Paperwork is a complete bore but I would love to travel… I think I get to go to Japan and Canada when my book is released but before… Well, the nearest I’ve been to China was a week in Camber Sands.” Q joked, hoping James picked up on the small reference to one of his favourite late 00’s tracks. James let out a small hum, clearly picking up the small pun. “Where’s next on your list of places to go, anywhere interesting?” He asked as James shrugged.

“Somewhere in Asia I think, I need to wait and see how the exchange rate goes first.” He said with a shrug as he waiter came over to take their orders. James went for the squid rigatoni, Q still sticking to his choice of the linguini carbonara. They decided to share a side of garlic focaccia.

“How is it looking at the moment? I don’t know a lot about finance… It’s never really interested me.” Questioned Q, his lips curled into a smile as he spoke, wanting to know whatever there was to know about James Bond. “ And… As much as I appreciated the spin in your car,” He gestured broadly to the silver DB9 outside the window which two tourists were currently taking a photo with. “You won’t be able to drink…” He added and James smiled, nodding slowly. 

“I planned on taking us back to my place and then we could get the tube from there. I’m just around the corner from the station.” He explained and Q smiled at him, understanding fully. It was a pain in the arse to get to Q’s flat by either bus or tube. He wasn’t on any of the main bus lines and the tube was at least thirty minutes from his house. James’ car did seem the best option for that evening.

“Well, it seems I underestimated your logic, James.” Q said as he picked up his glass of wine once again and had a few sips. “That sounds like the perfect solution… So long as you don’t mind either walking me home or letting me crash on your sofa this evening?” He asked and James shook his head. “Good… Well… I suppose that is that, then.” He hummed before looking back out of the window. 

Dinner was absolutely divine. Q had expected no less but James had been somewhat surprised by how sublime the food was given its budget price tag. After quiet chats about their contrasting lives, and James watching with a grin as Q spoke about the story behind adopting his two cats, they split the bill and Jame drove them back to his house in Vauxhall. Once they were stood on James’ driveway, the elder man locking the car into his private garage, Q suggested that instead of hitting the main clubs and bars on such a busy night, they took the short walk to the Royal Vauxhall instead. James had initially not been all that keen, but after realising that Thursday nights were their 30+ nights, he was more enthusiastic. Plus, he knew that the few bars he liked would be filled with toffee nosed young adults who were never much fun to be around.

They made their way inside after Q was forced to show ID to the bouncer (he had suggested Q was in his mid-20’s. He was actually 36. Both James and the bouncer were somewhat surprised.) The music was already taking Q back to his youth, spending his nights in grotty nightclubs listening to crappy early 00’s pop music (he never objected to the few times they would play Wannabe, though), taking new and exciting drugs and fucking guys who were almost double his age in the back rooms. In some respects, he missed those days; but he also longed to find someone he could settle down with and, possibly, have a little family with. He would love to have a child, a tiny version of himself who he could teach about astronomy and plants, take them on daytrips to castles and forests where they could explore and spend hours laughing and playing, not caring who saw. He wondered if James felt the same, or if James had any kids. He knew that a first date was far too soon to jump into things like that but he couldn’t help it.

James returned a few minutes later with two glasses of pink liquid. Q stared at it suspiciously before taking a sip; it tasted of gin and sweet grenadine, Q’s lips tingling and eyes lighting up. The elder man was smirking at his reaction before having a sip himself, hand then placed on the small of Q’s back so he could lead him through to one of the booths in the back of the pub. They sat opposite each other, Cindy Lauper blasting through the building as men enthusiastically danced in the middle of the room. Q and James sat watching them, a few particularly handsome men catching Q’s eye, but none of them a patch on James. He turned back to his companion to find him already staring straight back at him.

“I haven’t been here since I first moved to London,” James said, raising his voice so Q could hear him above the loud music. “It hasn’t changed.” He added as Q sipped his cocktail and then made his way to sit beside Bond so the pair could hear each other better. “I used to love getting up onto the dance floor.” He chuckled and Q grinned at him, having another sip of his Pink Lady. 

“When was the last time you danced, James?” Q questioned, chin resting on James’ shoulder.

“About 2001.” He chuckled, making Q’s jaw drop in shock. “I know, I know.” James sighed as he downed the rest of his drink, Q following his action and then standing, taking James’ wrist in his hand. “Hey, come on Q.” James protested as he too stood, allowing Q to drag him into the crowd of men who were hopelessly dancing along to Cher. The writer wrapped his arms around Bond’s waist as they danced along the Little Mix song that was now playing. The two were laughing gleefully as they danced, Q singing along to the bits that he knew (he had a fairly limited knowledge of Little Mix’s discography, but still liked them an awful lot) whilst James watched on with a grin, wrapping his arms around Q’s neck so he didn’t lose the young amongst the crowd of people around them. 

The pair were still singing along to Bronski Beat when they were forced to leave just after 2am. They stumbled along the pavement in the direction of James’ house in a mess of tangled limbs and already blossoming hangovers. Q was gripping to James like a baby koala, trying impossibly hard to not fall flat on his face as they tried to navigate the cobbled streets. Soon, they were tumbling into James’ living room, Q falling backward onto the sofa and James looking for the remote that controlled his hifi. Once he had found it, he tossed it to Q so the younger could link his Spotify to the machine, moments later Q’s Eurovision Greatest Hits playlist ringing through the house. Q sat up, taking the glass of water and paracetamol James presented him with into his own hands, swallowing the tablets with minimal effort and then having a glug of water, thankfully not spilling it over either himself or the leather sofa he was perched on. James sat beside him and took his tablets, also having a glug of water to help the pills flow down his throat. 

“Tonight has been the most fun I’ve had in a long time,” James said with minimal slurring, placing the glass down on the coffee table and running his hand up and down Q’s thigh, the younger turning to look at him with glittering eyes. “I would like to do it again sometime,” James told him and Q nodded in agreement, resting his head on James’ shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw.

“Mhm… I’ve had a lot of fun, thank you.” He told him, James’ hand giving Q’s thigh a soft squeeze. He turned the music down by a few notches and then turned to look at James front on, even with his blurry vision picking up on just how handsome he was in a rugged, worn way. Loreen was playing in the background and Q was fully aware that this was the moment where they would kiss, James was gazing at him, eyes glassy and rough bottom lip gently bitten. The agent leant in and reached one hand to cup Q’s cheek as their noses brushed and James’ lips pressed against Q’s, fingers traveling up to run through the younger’s thick hair. Bond moved closer, their knees brushing and Q’s arms reaching around James to hold him impossibly closer as they kissed, mouths open and soft grunts hopelessly leaving Q’s spittle covered lips. 

Naturally, things were going far too well. 

James was the first to pull back when they were aware of the loud chiming coming from the elder’s back pocket. He apologised to his companion and got his mobile out, huffing when he saw M’s number flash up on screen. There was no way he could ignore Mallory and get away with it. He pressed the green button and stumbled up, muting the music and trying to listen to what M was babbling on about in the middle of the night. 

“I’m a bit busy… Christ, surely this can wait until a better hour? I have company, Mallory, Sir. No, not that type. Shut up… Yes, yes… Alright, alright. Give me twenty minutes.” He huffed before hanging up, looking at Q who was staring back at him, green eyes brimming with disappointment. “Q… Look, there’s been an emergency at work. I’ll be back by eight, I promise…” The look on the younger’s face told James all he needed to know. Hurt was all the agent saw and, even when he gently kissed the young man’s soft lips, the retaliation was soft and half arsed. 

“Where’s your bathroom?” Q asked as he sat up straight and ran his fingers through his messy hair, trying to make himself look slightly more presentable, and like he hadn’t just snogged James half to death. 

“Up the stairs, straight opposite you. You can sleep in the guest room… Or mine if you want. They’re the other two rooms.” He told him as James tugged on his wool coat and leather gloves, slipping the bag by the sofa over his shoulder. “Ring me if you need anything, but try to get some sleep… Tea is in the cabinet above the kettle.” He told him and Q nodded as he was given another apologetic kiss and James left. Q felt deflated, like James Bond had just been a dream and he had just woken up. He felt deathly alone. 

Q showered, put on a pair of James’ too-large pairs of Calvin Klein briefs and stole a particularly comfortable looking sweatshirt from his wardrobe (James could hardly get angry at him when he was the one who abandoned Q mid-makeout session) and finished getting re-dressed himself before leaving his flat sometime before half three. He got the tube back to Notting Hill, glad that the night tube was finally up and working in full force. It took him almost an hour door to door, but he was glad to be back home, and it seemed the cats were happy to see him too, already sat by their food bowl awaiting their breakfast. Q ignored them and headed straight to bed, uncaring that he was still in his clothes from that evening. Then, and only then, did he allow himself to sniffle out a few sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q gets the flu.

James wasn’t surprised to find his home empty when he returned home that morning. Q’s jumper was neatly folded on James’ bed, a distant reminder of what he had missed out on. He had pictured the young man fast asleep when he woke up early the next morning; James would make them pancakes and cups of hot tea, they would talk about their plans, perhaps even organise another data, and then James would drive Q home. But, much like he always does, James ruined all that. Well, it wasn’t technically his fault, he had had to help stop the fall of the already shattered Iraqi government, something which could have only possibly happened at the most inconvenient time for him.

-

“I am sure that what I interrupted wasn’t that important.” M said as he and Bond made their way through the dark hallways towards to operations unit. “She can wait, preventing IS militants from overthrowing the Iraqi government cannot.” He said as they pushed their way into the large control room, Tanner sat typing at one of the computers, 004 speaking Arabic down the phone to 0011 who was on the somewhere in Kuwait, traveling closer to the Iraq border as they spoke.

“It was a he, and I don’t think he is the type to wait for me.” James replied as he took his seat at the table, eyeing up the large map which had been projected onto the table. M paused and turned to look at him.

“Well, I suppose I can only apologise in that case… Does he have a name?” He asked, sitting opposite James and tilting his head, inviting him to answer the question. James’ lips quirked into a small smile.

“He does, yes.” James answered, his boss glaring at him from across the table.

“James, know that it will take me no longer than five minutes to find the name, age, and occupation of your new.. friend. You are aware that anyone and agent has a relationship with has to be background checked, yes?” M told him and James shrugged, looking to the map and then moving a few of the chess pieces atop it about, signaling that the IS forces were progressively retreating.

“His name is Q,” James said reluctantly, sinking into his chair. “Quinn Turner.” M thought for a moment before his eyebrow raised slightly. “You know him?” M hesitantly nodded, collecting his laptop from its charging point. He tapped about, eventually finding Q's file and opening it, placing the device down before James.

"I am aware of him, I was rather familiar with his brother." He murmered before going back over to where Bill and R were working, consulting them on what was going on and allowing James to have a few minutes alone so he could read throgh the notes before him.

James took a few moments to take in all the information before him, then slamming the lid of the laptop down and trying to shake off the thought of the younger man. James knew he had important work to be getting on with and, as much as he wanted to be curled up next to Q, half naked and half asleep, the safety of the middle east was at stake.

-

James grunted to himself and rolled into bed. He sent Q short apology text and then fell asleep, wrapped up in his duvet and thinking about the young writer.

Q, now wide awake and sat on his balcony with one cat asleep on his lap, the other sat in a flower pot staring at him, tried to stop himself from thinking about the night before, about how James had abandoned him to go to work and just how rubbish it had made him feel. Oscar could tell, the moment he’d walked through his front door he had stalked his owner like he was going to disappear at some point, and now made it his job to keep him safe so sat on his lap, even though Q really could have done with going to the bathroom. Custard helped by rolling about in the soil and looking cute, occasionally meowing at birds who got too close to the three of them. Q appreciated it.

The young man continued to lounge on his balcony in only his underwear and James’ jumper for a few hours. He watched the people busy past down below him, a few occasionally looking up and giving him a wave as they watched the skinny man sip his tea and talk to his cats who sat behind the glass railing, also looking down at the crowds of people.

He never went back to the cafe until Monday. He had managed to get the flu again, blaming it on his morning on his balcony, and allowed Eve to layer him in fluffy blankets and give him enough earl grey to last a lifetime. Quinn always appreciated the kindness of his friend, knowing that Eve wouldn’t have treated anyone else the way she treated him. Q would sometimes stay behind and help Eve pack up just so they could spend another hour chatting, especially in the months during his brother’s illness. He had never felt more alone than he had in those months, so Eve’s kindness and friendship had meant a great deal to him, it always has.

“Have you text him back?” Eve asked, perching down on the edge of the sofa beside her dear friend, gently stroking his hair and ensuring he still had tea in his mug. “Or, has he texted you again?” He questioned.

“No, and yes. Twice in the last three hours. He keeps saying that he’s sorry.” He sighed picking up his mug and having a sip, grunting as the hot liquid burnt his sore throat. “And he’s still got my jumper… You know, my nice navy one with the cable knit front.” He added and Eve nodded before sitting down beside him and wrapping an arm around her friend to keep him warm.

“Maybe you should phone him, just so you can get your jumper back at the very least.” She said softly, Q replying by turning his head and burying it into Eve’s warm collar. “Or I could phone him on your behalf?” She suggested, earning a shake of the head from the younger. “How about you text him back and then, once you’re better, you two can see each other again. It’s only respectful that you let him say his piece.” Eve said with a sigh as Q looked up at her, green eyes sparkling with tears as he thought of what to say in reply. Eve sighed at the sight and gave his hair a gentle ruffle. “I’ll text him for you if you want?” Eve suggested as Q sat back up and rubbed his face with his hands, letting out a heaved sigh.

“No, no you’re right. I’ll text him.” He said, picking his phone from the table and pressing on James’ number once it was unlocked.

_Q, please I’m so sorry. JB_

_I never wanted to leave you, it was an emergency… JB_

_Are you okay? JB_

_Q? JB_

_I’ve got the flu. Eve suggests we meet once I am better… I should let you explain. Q_

_I know you never meant to hurt me. Q_

_Of course, I would never mean to hurt you, Q. I would love to meet up, and I hope you feel better soon. Is there anything I can do? JB_

_I would quite like my jumper back. Q_

_Cafe or your flat? JB x_

_Cafe. I’ll be here all day. Q_

_I’ll pop by on my lunch break. Q, I can’t apologise enough. JB x_

_I know, James. I know. Q_

“He’s coming by later,” Q said quietly, Eve beaming down at him, then going to fetch her friend a box of tissues and a piece of cake. She knew that Q probably needed it because a. he was emotionally distressed and b. he probably hadn’t eaten all the weekend because it was very rare for him to either remember to or be bothered to. He always fed the cats, overfed them to some extent, but he always forgot that a diet of tea and red wine was neither healthy nor provide enough energy for him to get through the day. No wonder he got ill so much, his immune system was probably terrible.

James arrived just after two, this time in a beret and long navy coat which came to his ankles. He offered Q a small smile as he sat opposite him, looking at the dark haired man who was huddled up in piles of blankets and cupping his large mug in his hands. He placed Q’s jumper on the table with a small nod before he stood again when he realised that Q wasn’t going to say anything.

“Hey, James?” James turned to look at Eve who was stood behind the counter, tea towel slung over her shoulder and hair pulled back into a neat bun. “Thanks for bringing that back.” The writer’s eyes flashed over to his friend and then back to James who was looking straight back at him. Q looked back to his jumper and then reached over a cold hand to pick it up, nuzzling into it and realising that it smelt of Bond. Q let his eyes wander back to him but the agent was gone, having already disappeared into the cold afternoon air. Eve let out an annoyed huff and looked at Q.

“Don’t be like that,” Q mumbled as he had another sip of tea and then opened up his laptop. “He said nothing to me and you know how it is, speak only when spoken to.” He shrugged, Eve then making her way over to the writer and shutting his laptop, staring at him with a frown.

“Fine.” He muttered and then stood, the layers of blankets falling into a heap on the floor. He pulled his jumper on over his t-shirt and then went to put his coat and scarf on, nose red and ears blocked as he padded outside and towards the tube station.

James was just about to scan his Oyster Card when he felt the small hand squeeze his shoulder. He turned and sighed with relief when he saw Q stood before him, glad he hadn’t reached for the gun strapped to his waist. “Hi.” Q had whispered, looking up at him with an awkward lopsided smile as they moved away from the barriers. “Look… I guess I overreacted.” He continued, looking down at his small, icy hands. “But, an explanation as to why you suddenly upped and left would be nice. I was a little demoralised.” He hummed, lips curling into a small smile. James looked at him with a small frown and then brought Q close, wrapping his muscular arms around the other’s thin body. Q let out a huff of surprise at the sudden embrace but allowed James to hold him close, the elder’s chin resting on his bony shoulder.

“And I’m more than sorry for upping and leaving you.” He said after pulling away, giving him an awkward smile. “There was a bombing at one of our offices in Turkey, I had to make sure my colleagues were alright. As you may see, it was quite the emergency.” He said as Q sniffled, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. “Here, let me walk you back. You seem dreadfully ill.” He said, gently rubbing his side and giving him a concerned smile. A gust of wind blew through the station and there was a loud rumble from a few miles away, making Q squeak in surprise. “Come on before we get caught up in that.” He smiled, nodding towards the black clouds that were looming outside the station. They left the station, James’ hand on the small of Q’s back as they nudged their way through the tourists and back to the cafe.

“I think I might head home anyway,” Q said quietly, looking over to Eve who was watching them from the counter. “Try and get some sleep, give the cats some company.” He decided, turning to look at James. “I could make you a coffee?” He suggested, the agent smiling at him and enthusiastically nodding as he went over to help him pack up his belongings into his small leather backpack, Eve folding up the blankets and going to fetch Q a scarf from the back room.

“Will your heating be working?” Eve asked as she returned, wrapping the navy woolen scarf around his thin neck. Q replied with a thoughtful hum and then a shrug.

“Why wouldn’t it?” James asked curiously, then remembering quite how cold it had been when he had picked Q up the previous night. “Has it broken or something?” He questioned, picking up Q’s bag for him.

“Boiler packed up last week, they can’t get anyone to me until Friday.” He answered with a sad frown, looking out of the window to make sure it wasn’t yet raining. “But, I can put the fire on and I have lots of blankets so…” He said quietly, then turning to give him another shrug.

“Q, you can’t live like that. Not only have you caught the flu from not having any heating, your poor cats are probably struggling too.” James sighed before getting his phone out. “I’ve got a friend who can help you out. He owes me a favour.” In reality, James would ask M and get him to send one of the maintenance team around to Q’s flat to get him to fix it rather than faff about with companies who would only let him and Q down. He sent the text and then gave Q a smile. “There we go, all sorted.” He hummed before he placed his phone back into his coat pocket, Q’s cheeks tinged pink. Nobody else, apart from perhaps Eve, would go to the effort of doing something like that for him. He was honoured but also knew that it was still James trying to make things up to him, not that he didn’t appreciate because he did, massively, plus he could hardly turn around and say no, could he?

“Thank you, James.” He told him and gave him a quick kiss to the jaw, the agent raising his pale eyebrows in surprise. “Now come on, let’s get me home before it chucks it down,” Q added before coughing dryly and groaning at the burning in his throat. “And get that kettle on, my throat feels like sandpaper.” He huffed before giving Eve a hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He hummed before allowing James to walk him out of the cafe, and then in the direction of his flat.

“Look, I never wanted to leave last night… I, just… I had to otherwise I’d have been sacked… I adored our night together and I want to do it again, I truly do… Your dancing is quite the sight.” Q hit James in the chest at that. “Plus you are stellar company.” He added and then wrapped his arm around the younger’s shoulder, hugging him close to keep him warm. “Perhaps we could go to a museum or gallery next time… Or the theatre?” He suggested and Q hummed at the suggestion. He would be lying if he said he didn’t adore art and the theatre; he had spent many a day in the National Theatre’s cafe, always longing to be able to afford to actually watch one of the shows there. He knew that once he got the money through from his book he would go and see a show there, always dreaming of having one of his books turned into a play and performed there. His next venture was to write a play but he knew it would be rubbish, so had been putting it off for almost five years.

“The theatre would be wonderful, but I do adore the National Gallery.” James looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. A few moments later they were at Q’s door, James passing him his bag so Q could root through for his key, eventually finding it slipped between two draft copies of his book. He unlocked the door and the pair went up to his flat, Q unlocking his front door and being met by Oscar who was sat staring at him, letting out a loud meow when he noticed James, padding down the stairs to sit at his owner’s feet, clearly telling the agent who was the boss. James locked the door for Q who scooped Oscar into his arms, his little claws immediately grabbing onto the soft fabric of his scarf as they went up into the sitting room, Biscuit sat on top of the fridge watching them both and rolling around when Q approached, putting Oscar on the counter.

“Hey, I can make us a drink. You get the fire on, can’t have you making your flu even worse can we.” He hummed, ruffling his dark hair and then moving to fill the kettle with water. Q shuffled over to the living space and fiddled about with the knobs on the base of the fireplace, flames then shooting up and the warmth immediately hitting Q’s face like a summer breeze. He sighed in delight and then got up, taking off his coat and scarf, hanging them on the back of the chair. “Let me take your coat, James.” He said to him, outstretching his arm for James to drape the expensive wool jacket over. “Shouldn’t take too long for it to warm up.” James shrugged off his coat and then gave it to Q with a smile, then filling one mug with a bag of Earl Grey and half a teaspoon of sugar. He had watched Eve prepare the same drink the previous week and had taken note of just how Q liked his tea. He added a spoonful of coffee to his mug and once the kettle was almost boiled, he filled both mugs to just below the brim and gave them a stir.

“You got that just right, you know.” Q told him as he fished his younger cat from the top of the fridge, very worried that he would catch a chill if he stayed up there for too long. He held him close, the small cat happily purring at the warmth of his owner, little blue eyes shut and what Q thought to be a smile on his little face. James picked up the mugs and then followed Q over to the sofa, placing the mugs on the side table and then sitting down beside his companion, giving the little cat a gentle pet, only making him purr louder.

James looked up to Q who was sniffling quietly, his button nose red and sore, eyes tired and pale skin almost translucent. It was clear to see he was extremely sick and no amount of blankets and tea would help him get rid of his germs. He wrapped his arm around the other’s bony shoulders and let Q rest his head on James’ muscular bicep, letting his eyes shut and Biscuit adjust himself between the two men, still purring his head off.

“You should get some sleep… Always the best way to flush a flu from your system. That and warmth.” James told him, making Q grumble and pull the blanket from the back of the sofa and tuck it around himself. “See, there we go…” James hummed a quiet laugh as he pressed his lips to Q’s soft, sweet smelling hair. Bond’s phone pinged in his pocket and he pulled it out, grinning at the message he had received from M.

_Can you get a plumber to Q’s flat ASAP? His boiler has gone kaput and he’s got the flu. 007_

_I might spend the rest of the afternoon with him, just to make sure he’s alright. 007_

_Smitten already, Bond. Should be with you around 4. Enjoy your afternoon, there’s still paperwork waiting for when you get back. M_  

Smitten was definitely one way to describe his feelings towards Q. He hummed a chuckle to himself and then looked down to Biscuit who was looking back at him and then plopped himself onto James’ lap.

At least one of the cats liked him, that was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support so far! Any feedback would really be appreciated, and don't forget to leave kudos and subscribe so you don't miss any updates! X


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew colds were contagious?

Q was still asleep when the plumber arrived, and when he left. James had set up a makeshift bed on the sofa, Q’s duvet draped over him and Oscar protectively curled up against his chest, occasionally eyeing up Bond who was sat in the arm chair closest to the fire. The heating had flickered back into life and warmth was soon beaming from the radiators, Biscuit lying asleep beneath the one in the kitchen. 

James felt he had to help Q out, so dusted the entire house and did the washing up whilst he was asleep, distracting himself so that he didn't have to think about the ever growing stack of paperwork he had to do when he went back to work. There were few things James hated in life, but post-mission paperwork was certainly one of them.

Bond had also decided to make tomato pasta for dinner, hoping that a carby meal would help Q’s germs pass straight through him. The writer was still asleep at six and James really felt he couldn't leave him alone, so crashed about making them dinner. He also gave the cats a pouch of food, Oscar not even looking at it until his brother had eaten half the bowl. Once he was certain James hadn't laced their dinner with poison, he lapped up the trout meal with grace, then slinking off to nap on his owner’s feet.

James woke Q up just as he finished their dinner. He presented the younger with the bowl and was met with an appreciative hum and a smile. James did think he looked a little better after his three-hour nap but knew it would take a lot more early nights and late mornings for him to feel tip top. They sat beside each other on the sofa and ate, Q humming every so often and giving James small smiles as he slowly made his way through his dinner, stomach slightly unsettled and taste buds totally numb. They ate in a comfortable silence, the rain pattering down against the windows and Biscuit purring as he slept, curled up in his basket whilst Oscar sat glowering at James from the top of the fireplace. 

“Thank you for that.” Q murmured once he ate all he could. “I enjoyed it a lot.” James stood and took their bowls back over to the sink, placing the leftovers in a tupperware pot he had found and then putting it into the fridge before washing up the bowls and pans, Q helping him to wipe up and put away. 

“How about we get you to bed, hmm?” James said quietly, stroking his hair as Q finished drying the pots. “An early night will do wonders, and hopefully you’ll feel right as rain in the morning.” He said and Q leant back into him, sniffling and then nodding defeatedly. James was probably right; even after his nap Q felt a lot better than he had that morning, although it was more likely to be down to the combination of James’ company and the nap. He had been feeling a tad guilty about the silent treatment he had been giving the agent, but all that guilt had thankfully now dissipated and he just felt ill, his head aching slightly and nose sore from the amount of sniffing he had done. He wanted to go to bed but knew that that would mean leaving James, something he didn’t really want to have to do so early in the day. 

“You’re doing your deep concentration face again.” James mused as he arrived in the bedroom, Q stood in his pyjama bottoms, chest bare. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have just walked in like that.” He said quietly before turning to leave again.

“James,” Q said, making the elder turn and raise his eyebrow at the writer. “Do you want to maybe stay the night? I know that you’ve not got any of your stuff here but there’s a spare toothbrush in the cabinet and I’ve still got your sweatshirt.” He asked, his words coming out quickly and making James smirk slightly. Q’s cheeks flushed again. 

“Q, that would be lovely… So long as you’re not contagious?” He teased as the younger pulled on his t-shirt and looked at him with a frown. “No, honestly I would really like that.” He told him and Q’s face lit up with a bright smile. “Let me finish off in the kitchen, make you a cup of tea,” Q remembered the mug of earl grey he had left to get cold whilst he slept, humming to himself in annoyance. “And then I’ll come join you, yeah?” Q nodded and then slid into bed, snuggling up into the warmth of his duvet. James had to admit he looked simply adorable like that.

He made Q another cup of tea and took it into the bedroom where Q was laying, petting Oscar who had snuggled up to him, the sleek cat purring quietly and headbutting Q’s chin occasionally, just to reinforce the point to James that he was the boss. The agent placed Q’s tea down on the side and then slid out of his shirt, jumper and trousers, putting on some of Q’s deodorant and then slipping his sweatshirt on. He went through to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, soon returning to the bedroom and slipping under the covers beside his companion, Oscar giving him a weary glare as he did so. 

“Hmm, it’s like having my own personal doctor.” Q joked as he sipped his tea, hand still lazily running through his pet’s fur. “Thank you for all of this, James… You really don’t have to.” He told him as James shrugged and brushed a stray piece of dark hair from Q’s cheek. 

They chatted quietly whilst Q drank his tea and then settled down to go to sleep sometime just after half seven. Q’s nasal snoring kept Bond awake for a little while but he didn’t mind and was soon fast asleep himself, arms lazily wrapped around the thin man.

-

It takes a further three days before Q feels better, and takes two days before James feels the full force of his flu, having managed to catch the younger's germs after their night together. Q felt bad for making the agent quite so ill, so went over to his flat with a bouquet of flowers and a box of lemon and ginger tea bags. James wasn’t much of a tea drinker but Q hoped he would be able to encourage James to drink the special tea, knowing that it would make him feel a tad better.

They spent the afternoon together watching crap TV and cuddling up to each other, James tapping away at his laptop occasionally, too transfixed by the antiques program on the television to have a snoop at what he was typing. It had been a long time since Q had watched any rubbish daytime TV. Most of the time he would either be at the cafe or too engrossed in his writing to even think about watching Bargain Hunt or Escape To The Country. James too was not that familiar with this type of television but, unlike Q, absolutely despised it. In his eyes, it would kill brain cells minute by minute and be utterly pointless viewing. Naturally, he chose to not mention his opinion as his companion was so engrossed in the show, nervous to see how much the Victorian tea set the blue team had purchased would go for. 

Q left just after seven. They had eaten Q’s home made stir fry and cuddled for a little longer before the younger decided it was about time he got back to his cats. James had offered to drive him home but Q knew the walk from the tube station to his flat would do him good, especially as he had had another slice of Eve’s carrot cake that morning.

He arrived home just after eight and fed the cats, had a long, hot shower and then went to bed so he could finish off his book. Biscuit and Oscar slept either side of him, purring as they slept, just to reassure Q that they were warm, full and content. Q sent James a quick good night text and then settled down, ready to get his first good night's sleep in a while.

-

James bought them tickets to see Network at the National Theatre. M had seen it a few weeks before and was yet to stop raving about it, so James felt it was only a good idea to take Q, a theatre lover, to see it. He had wanted to do something special for the younger man to thank him for looking after him whilst he was sick and as a thank you for looking after him when he was ill. M had suggested that he took him out for the evening for their second, hopefully, more successful, date even though James had wanted to make him a nice meal and then let them cuddle up and watch a film or something. But, knowing what an artistic and intelligent man Q was, the theatre did seem like a much better idea, even if James wasn’t the biggest fan.

He left it as a surprise, turning up at Q’s flat just before five. He presented the younger with a bottle of sweet wine and a small box of luxury chocolates. Q had given James a quick kiss and led him up to the living room where sheets of paper was neatly laid out across the sofa, coffee table and carpet. James looked around with a small, confused smile only to be met by Q rushing about to clear space on the settee so they could sit down. Q was mumbling something about not looking his best and the flat being such a mess for James. 

“Q, dear.” The younger stopped and looked up at him, pressing his lips together and raising his eyebrows. “Go put your fanciest clobber on, I’m taking you out tonight,” James instructed him, making Q stand up straight and tilt his head as he looked at the agent. “No, I am not going to tell you where we’re going, just it’s dinner and entertainment. You take your time, I’ll tidy your papers up if you want. You’ve got… 45 minutes.” He said and Q gave him a watery smile before approaching him and giving him a quick peck on the lips, then heading through to the bathroom to have a shower and sort his hair out. James did as he said he would and tidies up the papers into what he believed to be appropriate stacks, one for his fourth draft, another for email chains from his team, and a final one for character notes and chapter references. 

He did the few bits of washing up and put everything away, wiped down the worktops and straightening the canisters and cookbooks which were laying on the counter. Q appeared again a few moments later, a towel wrapped around his slender hips and another being rubbed through his wet hair. He offered James a smile before going through to his bedroom, then poking his head back around the corner.

“Fancy choosing my outfit whilst I dry my hair?” He asked Bond, who happily nodded and then went through to his bedroom, looking over to his wardrobe whilst Q got out some clean underwear and socks, pulling them on whilst delicately keeping the towel around himself. James didn’t bother to make any comments about how pert his bottom was or the little line of hair that ran from his stomach button and then under the elastic brim of his briefs.

James peered through Q’s wardrobe, chuckling at the large selection of vintage jumpers and cardigans, his eyes then lingering on the black suit hung in its protective suit. He hummed in appreciation and then got it out, giving it a once over before he laid it down on the bed, then reaching to get out a white shirt and then taking a moment to admire his extensive tie collection. He looked over to the writer who was drying his hair with his hairdryer, clearly humming to himself as he did so. James eventually decided on the grey tie and laid that down beside his clothes before shutting the wardrobe door, taking a moment to admire how effortlessly Q was drying his thick hair, his curls prominent and neatly sitting where they should. 

He flicked the hairdryer off and sprayed some oil onto his hands, then running his bony fingers through his hair, humming in approval as he looked at himself in the mirror, then turning to inspect the clothes James had picked for him. He let out a mewl of approval and then stood, giving James a peck to the cheek and then began to get changed into his suit. James went back to the living space so he could give Q some space and also give some attention to Oscar and Biscuit, Oscar sat on the worktop awaiting some treats or a pet from Q, Biscuit fast asleep on top of one of the piles of paperwork. James laughed at the sight and walked over, picking him up and holding him close. Biscuit had grown rather fond of the agent and didn’t make a sound when he was picked up and cradled in his arms. Oscar was wary of his brother’s safety and sat watching them with slightly squinted eyes, only perking up when his owner entered the living space, chuckling at the sight of Biscuit cradled up to James’ chest. 

The blonde man looked over to his companion and almost dropped the cat in shock. Q looked simply stunning. Whilst he always looked utterly gorgeous, even when he was a sniffling mess with his bright red nose and puffy eyes, there was something so jaw dropping about seeing the younger man in his tight fitting suit, grey tie bringing out the deep shades of green in his eyes. James wanted to snog him right there, right then but was more than aware that that was not good date code-of-conduct. Instead, he settled Biscuit down on the sofa and went over to Q, giving his small hand a gentle squeeze. Not only did he look phenomenal, he smelt beautiful.

“Well… Do I look okay?” He asked hopefully and James had to bite his lip to prevent himself from saying something stupid, or pathetically soppy. 

“You look… Beautiful.” He breathed before Q caught his lips with his own and they shared a gentle yet passionate kiss, Q’s small hand reaching to gently rest on James’ chest. The elder pulled away and then tucked a piece of hair behind the writer’s ear, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his slender nose. “Simply wonderful.” He assured him before stepping away and clearing his throat, brushing the strands of cat hair from his jacket and then offering his hand out for Q to take. “Come on, let’s go eat.” He said before feeling something nudge his ankle, looking down to find Oscar staring up at him. He meowed loudly and the two men chuckled. 

“Hmm, best I feed them before we go.” Grinned Q, making his way over to the cat’s food cupboard and fetching a sachet. He dumped it into their bowl, broke it up with a fork and then pulled on his grey topcoat before returning to Bond, his phone and wallet already in the pocket of his trousers. “Come on then Mr. Bond, I’m not all that fond of surprises.” He grinned, James taking his hand and leading him down the stairs and then outside to where his car was parked. As always, he held the door open for Q and then slid into the driver’s seat.

“Trust me, Q. You’ll love what I’ve got planned.” He winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Would love to get to 500 before the next upload ( a girl can dream, right?) and please don't forget to leave kudos and comments, plus subscribe to my profile to get an email when I update Bows & Arrows next! x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night!!!!!!

Q could hardly contain his excitement when they pulled up to the underground car park of Rules. James was let in with a nod from the security guard on the door and he drove to his usual parking space, parking the car and then switching off the engine. Q looked over to him and then let out a soft sigh. 

“Dear me, James… You didn’t have to go to all this effort.” He told him, trying his hardest to not to grin madly at the agent. “A meal at Zizzi's and then a trip to the cinema really would have sufficed…” He added before being met with a quick peck on the lips to silence him.

“Well, when it’s your turn to do date night, we can do Zizzi's and a trip to the cinema then, but tonight we do things my way, alright handsome?” James questioned and Q gave him an obedient nod before they both got out of the car, the agent locking it behind them and Q taking his hand once they were around the back of the car.

“Alright.” Q hummed and gave him a quick kiss before they made their way up to the restaurant, fingers intertwined and James’ thumb gently rubbing the back of Q’s hand, calming him down considerably Never before had Q been to a restaurant quite so beautiful or luxurious as Rules, his anxiety at being deemed out of place making his stomach knot slightly. James could sense that his companion was nervous, so placed a light kiss to his temple, hand leaving his and wrapping around his waist as they reached the foyer of the restaurant. A young waiter approached them with a smile.

“Good evening, Mr. Bond. It’s a pleasure to see you again. If you would like to follow me I will show you to your table.” The young man said, eyes glancing over to Q and then back to James, showing them to the table in the far corner of the restaurant, away from the other smartly dressed men and women who glared at them as they walked past. They sat below a gallery of oil paintings and portraits, the most striking piece a painting of a large ship at sail. It was beautiful and Q suspected it was also incredibly expensive, not that that was too surprising considering the lavish interior of the restaurant.

“I hope this is alright for you, Q.” James said as he picked up the menus and passed one to his partner. “The best I could book last minute.” He joked, eyeing up the extensive list of dishes he had to choose from. 

“It’s perfect, James. Truly perfect, wonderful in fact.” He assured him with a smile as Q too looked at the menu trying to decide what it was he wanted to eat. Half of the items listed he knew he would never want to eat (lamb, oysters, etc) and the other half were very unreasonably priced (£33 for a steak?! Q nearly fainted at the thought.) Eventually, he decided on the pork, James opting for the steak (James had already insisted he paid for the meal so Q wasn’t complaining) and they sat in a comfortable silence for a while. 

“Well, I do hope that you enjoy yourself this evening… Whilst it is no night at a 90’s themed gay bar, I think it may be your cup of tea.” The blonde said after a short while, Q sipping his glass of all too expensive Pinot as James spoke. “But I hope that I don’t disappoint.” He added before having a sip of his martini, reaching over to take Q’s thin hand in his own.

Q gave him a soft smile in return and went to reply, only to be met by a tall, middle-aged man approaching them. James huffed and then turned to look up at M, chewing on his bottom lip to prevent himself from saying something he would regret. The younger looked to his companion and then turned back to the man who was now stood beside James. Q noticed that their fingers were still intertwined and was unsure as to whether he should pull his hand away. The stranger blinked at him, gave him a once over and then turned to James.

“Sir, I do hope that this is important…” James said quietly as he looked up at his boss. “As you may see I am a little occupied.” He hissed before nudging his head towards Q. M hummed and then gave the younger man a nod. “So unless you are here to give us your blessing…” He whispered, giving his companion a glance. “Piss off.”

“You must be Quinn…” M said, making Q jump slightly. He politely stood and reached his hand out for M to shake. “My name is Gareth, James’ boss.” Q gave him a warm smile and then sat back down. “It’s pleasure to meet you… However, I am afraid I’m going to have to steal your date for a few moments.” He said before James stood with an apologetic smile, following M through to the bathrooms. Q huffed out in annoyance and then rubbed his face with his hands, slipping his phone from his pocket.

_ James has taken me out on a surprise date but has abandoned me again. Oh Eve, what am I doing? X _

_ You can come to mine and get drunk if you want? Might make you feel a touch better… Xx _

_ Don’t you think I should talk to him about it or something? Rather than just upping and leaving? It’s all a big surprise, he could be taking me to Paris next for all I know. X _

_ Give him five minutes. Did he say where he’s going? Xx _

_ Nope, his boss showed up and has ‘borrowed’ him. If this happens one more time I’m just going to have to tell him we’re not working out… Surely no countries monetary situation is that important he’s got to disappear every five minutes! X _

_ Talk to him, love. Text me if you want picking up or anything. Xx _

_ Oh, I can always count on you, Eve. X _

James returned five minutes after he pressed send, apologising as he sat back down and then took Q’s hand in his once again. Q was reluctant to let him but didn’t want to make his annoyance quite that prominent just yet. However, James could already tell that there was something up. He pressed the back of Q’s hand to his lips and then swallowed.

“I’m sorry that I keep running off, Q. I truly am, just, Gareth needs me at the most inconvenient of times. And I know I should tell him to sod off but, well, I’d be unemployed if I did that.” James joked, gave him a toothy grin. Hesitantly, Q nodded and then looked around the restaurant, eyes anywhere but James’. “What’s the matter, love?” He questioned, the elder trying to get his companion to look at him. “Q?”

“It’s nothing, promise.” He told him with a small sigh, then looking back to James. “Just… Ah, I just don’t like you running off all the time… Like just then, your boss randomly turning up and dragging you off for ten minutes. Or all those phone calls where you had to excuse yourself from the room just to answer them… And don’t get me started on you leaving me high and dry in the middle of bloody Vauxhall.” He whispered, trying to keep his voice soft and calm. “I just… I feel like you’re so secretive about everything, James. It’s just getting a little frustrating now.” Q didn’t know quite where all this built up anger was coming from, and knew fully well James shouldn’t have been the one taking the full brunt of it, but everything the older man did remind Q of Alex, Alistar, whatever his stupid name was. He felt like his brother, that he would fall too deep for someone with too many secrets and find him dead one morning, shot or burnt or something. He still got shivers thinking about the panicked phone call he received from Danny that night.

“Well, I’m glad that you have expressed your worries, Q.” He said quietly, looking behind him to the tables of barons and lords who were staring right back at him. “But know that I would never deliberately hurt someone I care for, that I would never deliberately leave them unless the safety of the western world was at stake which has been more of an occurrence these last few weeks.” He assured him, giving his hand a squeeze. “And I care about you, Q. I really, truly do. I think you’re wonderful and I would never mean to make you feel like this.” Q felt utterly stupid, his cheeks burning pink and eyes looking down at his table mat ashamedly. “But I can see why you were so anxious about me wandering off all the time… I don’t enjoy doing it, believe me, but sometimes it’s just not preventable and for that, I can only apologise. Please don’t feel embarrassed, darling. You were concerned and had every right to be.” He sighed, slipping his hand from Q’s when the waiter arrived with their meals. He placed them on the table and then disappeared as quickly as he had arrived, Q poking at his piece of pork with his fork and then looking back to James through feathery eyelashes. 

“I’m sorry for acting like a bit of a twat,” Q admitted as he began to eat, almost moaning at how good the potatoes tasted. “Just, you’re the first person I’ve gelled his well with in years and I don’t really want to let you slip away from me.” He admitted as James began to eat his steak, giving the dark haired man an understanding smile 

“Well, I can say the same for you, Mr,” James informed him with a slight grin. “It’s been a very long time since I’ve met anyone as charming, gentle or caring as you.” He informed him, continuing to work his way through his steak and chips, savouring the exquisite flavour. “Well, actually, I don’t think I’ve ever met anybody quite like you.” He purred and Q felt his cheeks flush, a grin forming on his face. “You’re beautiful, kind, thoughtful, intelligent, sexy, creative… I think I’ve only ever met people who tick off two items on that list, my dear.” He chuckled and Q felt like a beetroot. He scrunched his nose up adorably and then shook his head, disbelieving what James was saying.

“You’re too kind, James… I’m very glad we found each other.” He told him with a beam as James nodded in agreement and then gave him one of his rare, gentle smiles. 

“As am I.”

-

They ate their dinners and ordered sorbet to share for desert, James feeding Q pieces of ice and the pair laughing too loudly when James managed to spill half of it down the younger’s chin and onto his serviet. They were politely asked to leave a few moments later, Bond paying using his work card and then escorting Q back down to the car, their arms looped and dark haired man humming a classical track he had been listening to earlier that afternoon, nimble fingers moving around the air like he was playing the piano with James watching with a smile.

James had been tight lipped about where they were going after dinner, Q staring out the window and trying to guess just where they were heading. He frowned as they hurried over Waterloo Bridge, the National Theatre coming into view as they approached sending Q’s stomach into somersaults as James slowed down and changed into the lane which, according to the signposts, would lead to the theatre.

“James…” Q started slowly, looking over to his companion who was fumbling to get his ID card from the pocket of his coat to show to the security guards blocking the road. Since the numerous attacks around the country, security was pretty tight at venues such as this. They let them through with a nod. “I swear to god if you are taking me to see a show at the National I will ride you right here, right now,” Q told him, making the elder laugh and look over to Q with a shrug.

“Well darling, as much as I would love that we would miss the start of the play, and I don’t really want to be ruining the upholstery.” He sighed as they parked outside of the theatre and James stopped the engine, immediately being met with Q clambering onto his lap and kissing him like he was the last man on Earth. James laughed at his partner and then raised an eyebrow. “So I did a good job at picking our entertainment for this evening?” His question being answered by warm lips pressing against his and teeth gently tugging at his bottom lip. 

“A sterling job.” Q whispered before he rolled back into his seat and then got out of the car, James following suit and wrapping an arm around Q’s waist once he had walked over to him.

_ Fucking hell Eve he’s taken me to the National! Ignore all prior comments about him being an arse. AGHHHH! X _

_ Well, I’m glad that he’s treating you well, Q. Please text me if it all goes tits up. Xx _

_ Ye of little faith, Miss Moneypenny. X _

“Who you texting?” James questioned as they queued up to go inside the theatre, the cool night air making Q shiver as he rested his head against James’ shoulder. 

“Eve, seeing if I’m going to be at the cafe tomorrow.” He lied before kissing James’ jaw sweetly. “She says hello.” He added before looking back to the doorman who was staring straight back at them with accusing eyes. Slowly, the guard made his way over to the pair and James straightened his posture, handing his tickets to the man who looked at them and then back to both men. “Is everything okay, Sir?” Asked Q, earning a glare from the security officer. 

“I need to see ID, please.” He said as Q slipped his hand into his back pocket and got out his oyster card, James handing him something which, to Q, looked like a leather passport case. The security guard handed them back and then gestured for the two to follow him as they went inside the building. “I am terribly sorry for troubling you, Sirs. I will take you to your seats and get you a bottle of our finest champagne to compensate.” He said as they skipped the metal detectors and went straight through to the main theatre, Q taking a moment to pause and look around, in awe of everything that caught his eye. James turned to look at him once he had reached their row, the younger then bounding down the stairs and giving James’ cheek a kiss as he slid along the row of chairs until he found theirs, slap bang in the middle. 

The security officer took their jackets to put in the cloakroom and then disappeared once Q and James were settled in their seats. Q had his resting on James’ shoulder and was happily humming along to the piano music playing quietly in the theatre. The elder replied to a few emails and then slid his phone back into his pocket so he could revert all of his attention back to Q whose eyes had shut and breathing was gentle. He looked so angelic like that, and James just wanted to stare at him forever. He pressed his lips to Q’s forehead just as the security guard returned with a bottle of champagne nestled in an ice bucket and two champagne flutes. The elderly couple who had sat down beside Q looked at them with sour faces but the agent was beyond the point of caring. He poured them both a flute and then placed them in the cup holders so his fingers could reach up and run through the writer’s mess of soft curls, content mewls leaving his lips 

“You look utterly adorable like this, Q.” James whispered, then pressing his lips to the younger’s forehead. “And you sure make me feel like a lucky guy, getting to spend just a few moments with you can brighten my day to no end.” He added as Q sat up and gave him a gentle kiss, earning a tut from the couple behind them. The two men just ignored them and Q slowly drank his champagne whilst the theatre filled up, the lights eventually dimming and the play beginning, James’ fingers intertwined with his partner’s.

The play finished just after eleven with a standing ovation and a few cheers of glee from Q. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been quite so in awe of another person’s talent and his passion for the theatre had been blown into a deep, profound love. The two men left the theatre hand in hand, the elderly couple from behind them giving one final glare as they left the building once having redeemed their coats. 

“I am incredibly glad you enjoyed yourself, darling boy,” James told him as they walked towards the car, arms gleefully swinging as they meandered over to the car. Q froze when he heard shouting and whistling from behind them, he pulled his hand from James’ and shoved it into his pocket. James looked at the group of men holding bottles of beer and shouting at the two. 

“Yeah fags, we’re talking to you.” One of them cackled, Q tugging at the sleeve of James’ jacket, signaling for him to leave the drunkens be. “Oi, look at me when I’m talking to you, pervert!” He shouted as they grew closer, Q staring at him with wide, scared eyes, James holding him close and gently shushing him. 

“Can we help you, gentlemen?” James asked, hand running through Q’s hair as he spoke. The frontman, a muscular bald chap in a West Ham football shirt looked at James and then Q. 

“It’s men like you,” He gestured to the two with his bottle of Stella, “That gives the rest of us a really bad name… You wanna be poofs then go do that in your own home so us normal people don’t feel like throwing up in the middle of the street.” He hissed, the gaggle of men behind him trying to stop their friend and giving them apologetic glances. Q was shaking, his fingers reaching into the pocket of James’ jacket so he could get out the car keys. “You should be ashamed of yourself.” He spat, James huffing and then looking down at Q, pushing him towards the car before he grabbed the man by the collar and brought their faces close.

“You know the most common reason why a man is homophobic is that he himself is gay?” James whispered, eyes flicking over his pale face. “So, something tells me that you’re actually just jealous, jealous that you can’t get a pretty little twink to fuck your dirty arse.” He hissed before throwing him backward, the man tumbling to the floor and hitting his head on the concrete steps. James turned and made his way over to the car, getting in and then looking over to Q whose skin was paler than normal and eyes glossy with tears. James sighed and leaned over to give him a sweet kiss, his hand gently cupping the younger man’s cheek. “You’re wonderful, darling… Please ignore them.” He sighed before pressing his lips to Q’s gently. “Let’s get you home.” He started the engine and then drove them back to the writer’s home, arriving just after midnight. Q was fast asleep with his head against the window of the car, so James slid out and went round to the younger’s side of the car, gently opening the door and undoing his seatbelt then effortlessly scooping him up and taking him up to his flat, having slipped the house key from his pocket. 

James settled his companion into bed and then went to get him a glass of water, beautiful green eyes connecting with his once he made his way back into the bedroom. Q gave him a little smile and sat up, taking the glass from James and having a few sips. 

“Stay the night?” Q asked him, reaching out to link James’ fingers with his. “I promise I won’t give you any more illnesses.” He teased and James chuckled warmly before nodding and giving him a soft kiss. 

“Alright, if you want me to I would be more than happy.” He told him before he stood and took off his shirt and tie, jacket and coat already hung up in the hallway. He stripped himself of his trousers and then helped Q fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, then retrieving his flannel pajamas from beneath his pillow, helping him to slip them on, the younger yawning frantically and nuzzling his face into the crook of James’ neck. “Come on sleepy.” He whispered before standing and making his way over to the other side of the bed, sliding in beside Q and kissing his neck gently. Q cuddled up to his companion, basking in his warmth and was asleep within minutes, James nodding off minutes later.


	6. Chapter 6

“What are your plans for Christmas?” Q asked James when he popped into the cafe a few mornings before Christmas Day. The agent shrugged, sipping his festive coffee and giving Eve a little wave, complimenting her fluffy reindeer ears when she appeared after staff change over. “Just, we were talking about spending Christmas together, Eve, me, Bill and Danny, and I was wondering if you weren’t doing anything, you fancied coming too,” Q told him, Eve nodding at his comment and earning a smile from James.

“That is incredibly kind of you,” James told the woman before he turned back to the younger. “But… Don’t you think it would be a little… odd?” He asked and Q raised a confused eyebrow. James knew full well that he was going to spend Christmas Day on his own, in his flat with a ready meal and a new bottle of whiskey. It is how he had spent the last forty Christmases and had become quite the routine, not that he minded that much seeing as did enjoy his time alone, but the thought of spending it with Q and his friends and family instead was much more appealing. “Ignore me, ignore me… I would love to. Thank you.” He said and Q beamed at him, reaching over to give his hand a squeeze.

“I don’t think it’ll be odd at all, dear… Plus Danny is really looking forward to meeting you. We think we’ll have it at my flat… So, just a little thing. Better than spending it on your own though, eh?” He said with a smile before looking down at his laptop and sighing. “If that’s all alright with you?” Q added, flicking his eyes to James and then back to his writing.

“Of course it’s alright dear.” He told him as he finished his coffee, leaning back in his chair. “It’ll be nice to meet your brother, especially after hearing quite so much about him.” He said with a soft laugh, checking his watch. “I better get back to work darling, I’ll see you this evening.” He told him, giving his forehead a quick kiss, the dark haired man smiling up at him and then pulling his back down for a sweet kiss, James humming happily before ruffling the younger’s hair and going to fetch his coat, then heading back to the SIS Building some miles away.

“I’m glad that you two are happy,” Eve told him, sitting down opposite Q and placing his lunch down on the table behind his laptop. “I was beginning to think that maybe you two weren’t that compatible but, well, he did put on the perfect date for you last week.” She pointed out, watching as Q picked up his bowl of soup and cradled it in his cold hands.

“Well, there were a few teething problems but we’re alright now, I guess I just realised that I had to be accommodating to him disappearing here and now. I mean you have to deal with Bill galavanting around the world so there’s no reason why I should get arsey about it.” He shrugged before having a spoonful of the warm tomato soup that Eve had made him, humming in delight at the taste. “But then, it was your stupid idea to find a boyfriend who works in overseas affairs.” He pointed out and Eve gave him a grin, then wandering back to the counter to serve the customer who has just entered the cafe.

-

James arrived at Q’s flat just after eight, carrying a bag of Chinese and a bottle of wine for the two to share. The young writer was sprawled out on the sofa with his laptop on his stomach and paper scattered all over the floor. He sat up when James entered, clearing some space for him to sit and moving some of his paperwork so there was space for the containers of their dinner. James greeted him with a kiss and left Q to unpack their meal whilst he fetched the bowls and cutlery from the cupboard. This had become a regular thing between them, James would visit Q’s house for dinner two evening a week, Q would go to James’ one evening and the fourth they would spend at a restaurant somewhere. It had become quite a nice way of doing things and also meant that Q was being fed regularly and wasn’t going three days without eating dinner because he forgot.

“How was work?” Q asked once James was perched beside him, digging into the container of rice, eager to start their mundane evening chit chat and devour the incredible looking meal before them. James shrugged, putting some sweet and sour into his bowl.

“Same old same old… We’ve got the Christmas party on Friday night.” He huffed and Q perked up, looking over at him with a grin. “Which I won’t be going to because parties are horrific, especially our work parties.” He told Q who let out an ‘aww’ of disappointment whilst spooning beef and black bean into his bowl.

“Come on Mr. Anti Social, you’ve got to go.” Q said, earning a tut from his partner. “Isn’t it horrifically bad etiquette to not go to work do’s?” He pointed out before snuggling back into the sofa and beginning to eat his dinner. James hummed and then too sat back, putting his feet on the coffee table and shrugging.

“I’ve never been to any of our ‘work dos’ and I’ve been at Duncan Lawrie for almost twelve years now.” He grumbled, looking over to Q who was staring back at him with the same, kind and warm eyes as always. “But if you want me to, if you want to come, then I suppose I don’t have much choice.” He huffed making Q grin at him and then kiss his cheek. “You just like an excuse to party, love.” James mused, the younger elbowing him in the ribs at that.

“No, I think you’ll find that that’s my brother.” He grinned. “Whilst not as much as he used to, he still likes a night out.” He chuckled, Oscar jumping up onto his lap and immediately headbutting his chest, making the dark haired man chuckle, James reaching a hand over to pet the sleek cat. “And I will force you out that door so long it means you go to your work do… There’s not much better than getting pissed with your colleagues and wandering along the line between employment and unemployment.” He said with a beam before having a sip of wine, James rolling his eyes and continuing to eat his chinese.

So, two evenings later James was waiting at Holland Park tube station for Q, snow in the air and coating James’ hair in a light watery film. He spotted Q hurrying towards him just after seven, hiding beneath his umbrella and looking utterly gorgeous, James knowing fully well that he would have to be very protective around him to stop the other MI6 employees from flirting with his partner. (After three weeks together James had accidentally called Q his partner. Q hadn’t minded and they’d decided that it was probably for the best they made themselves an official item.) Q greeted him with a kiss and they fled into the tube station, hands held as they tried to navigate the crowds of tourists heading into Notting Hill for the evening. They made their way down to the platform, slipping between stag dos and groups of women going on nights out. One woman gave them both a grin before squealing ‘ _oh my god did you guys see those two guys? They were sooooo cute together_ ’ to her gaggle of friends. Q couldn’t help but smile at that, allowing James to wrap his arms around Q’s waist when they got to their platform, patiently waiting for the central line train to arrive.

“She was right, you are incredibly cute.” James told Q, his chin resting on the younger’s shoulder. “And that suit looks exquisite on you dear, I must say.” He added, pressing a gentle kiss to Q’s pale neck and breathing in his sweet yet masculine aftershave. James let out a content hum when his partner turned and gave him a sweet kiss.

“And you’re incredibly handsome,” Q whispered as their tube came rushing through the tunnel and came to a slow halt before them. “And that suit looks simply gorgeous on you,” Q whispered, the blue eyed man grinning like a Cheshire cat before they boarded the tube, James opting to stand whilst Q took the final free seat. They were both dressed in three piece suits, James in a light grey and Q in a patterned blue, the shade bringing out the flecks of gold and brown in his eyes. The contrast between James’ deep red tie and the grey of his suit really stood out and Q thought it to be a perfect choice, he didn’t look washed out and his hair seemed more blonde than usual. The writer sat admiring his partner whilst they were rocked about by the tube, James able to sit down beside him after a few stops, the once busy carriage now practically empty apart from an eastern European chap down the other end who was reading a newspaper. James carded his fingers through Q’s hair until the younger almost fell asleep on his shoulder, the man who had been watching them giving James a smile and then going back to his paper.

They arrived at Somerset House just after eight, the building looking like it was locked up and empty, but the sound of pop music filled the air around them, coming from the balconies towards the top of the building. James had led Q over to the front door where a man with an elderly face and worn hands stood watching them. The agent presented his ID to the man who looked to him and then Q before he unlocked the door and let them inside.

“Second floor, Jones will meet you there. Enjoy your evening, sirs.” He told them before the door shut behind them and the young writer heard the sound of the door locking. It was eerie, all of the lights off apart from one at the far end of the corridor which lit their way towards the lifts. He somehow felt that James was used to this frankly suspicious behaviour as he didn’t bat an eyelid.

“I was expecting a snow machine and tinsel, not a gloomy corridor.” Q joked as they waited for the lift doors to ping open. “I’m beginning to think you’re taking me up to some sort of pimp shop, gonna sell me on to a Saudi Prince.” He joked and James rolled his eyes before giving the dark haired man a smile.

“Nonsense, dear… Homosexuality is illegal in Saudi Arabia… The prince of Sweden, now there’s someone who would happily bid for you.” Q laughed and smacked the elder man in the chest playfully as the doors pinged open and they stepped inside, a security officer watching them from the corner of the spacious capsule. The guard pressed the button for the second floor and they began the ascent, Q inspecting his reflection in the mirror, straightening his tie and trying to soften down a few flyaway hairs. “I’m sure Amelie from HR will provide a snow machine and, if you’re lucky, a disco ball.” Bond told his partner, earning a small smirk from the security guard, James believed his name was either Jonny or Jake, and a hopeful smile from the writer.

“Well, so long as they play a bit of Soft Cell I’ll be more than happy.” Q said as the lift pinged and the doors opened, music immediately filling their heads and a smiley man in a Christmas jumper greeting them.

“Hello, Mr. Bond.” He said as they stepped out into the corridor, Q already noticing the large ballroom opposite them, strobe lights flickering around and a large Christmas tree erected in the middle of the room. The walls were all made of glass and there was a space which missed a pane, acting as a door. Q knew that by the end of the night there would be a lot of people walking into the wall, the thought alone making him grin like a schoolgirl. Q looked back to James and the smiley man who was writing them both name badges, James’ with his _James Bond_ written in neat cursive and Q’s with just a Q. “Now, there is one slight condition to this years party,” The man said, handing over their badges, Q pinning his to his blazer pocket, his partner doing the same. “There had been complaints that some people hadn’t been festive enough, so we have been given a box of stuff.” He said, gesturing to the plastic storage box containing hats, masks, and fake beards. “Even James Bond can manage a bit of festive cheer once a decade, surely?” He remarked and James looked at the box, letting out a small grunt and then reaching inside, getting out a floppy red Santa hat before sliding the box along to Q who looked inside, fishing out some reindeer antlers much like Eve had been wearing the previous week. He slipped them on and settled his hair around the band, the agent looking at him with an amused smile.”You’re clearly a remarkably good influence on him, Q. First time I’ve seen Bond smile in about seven years.” He chuckled and James rolled his eyes, then taking his boyfriend's hand and leading him through to the ballroom where his colleagues were dancing and sat chatting, a buffet set up at one end of the room and the bar at the other.

“I’ll go get us some drinks, you make yourself comfortable.” James shouted above the music, giving Q’s hand a light squeeze and then going off to where a few men in suits were milling with glasses of beer. Q felt someone tap his shoulder and he twirled around to find a young woman in a short dress stood before him, her neck wrapped in silver tinsel.

“Hi! I’m Jasmine, you must be Mr Bond’s partner.” She chimed and Q nodded, stretching a hand out for her to shake, only to be pulled into a warm hug. “I don’t do handshakes, I leave that to James and Mr Mallory.” She chuckled and Q gave her an awkward smile. They spoke for a while, about her job in HR and James, who appeared after a few minutes away. He had fetched his boyfriend a Malibu and Coke, himself opting for his usual martini. He ended up saving Q from Jasmine, one of the girls from HR’s, chatter by telling him that Martin had a phone call for him. The drunk woman had soon wandered off to find someone else to talk to, meaning the two men could make their escape to the balcony. Q immediately noticed that one of the sofas was free so led James over to it, the two sitting down and Q curling into James, leaving small kisses on his chin. Thankfully, they were covered by the steep roof so could admire the view without getting damp, snow still floating down around them.

They sat out there for almost an hour, talking quietly and being undisturbed by the people who would pop out for a cigarette or to get some fresh air. Q was glad, he could enjoy the atmosphere without being dragged into dry chatter about banking talk he didn’t understand. He hadn’t even bothered to listen to what others on the balcony had been talking about, knowing full well he would get bored or lost within half a second. He did, however, look away from the view when he heard a familiar voice. _Eve?_ He thought to himself, eyebrows raising when the dark skinned woman made her way into the night air, an unfamiliar man following behind, laughing at something she had said.

“Eve?” Q questioned, sitting up and smiling at his friend when she looked over, eyes wide in surprise. “I… I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” He laughed, then standing up, James following suit and placing a protective hand on his lower back as he looked to Tanner who was staring back at him, the chief-of-staff practically quivering with nerves as he looked between the two.

“No, me neither… Um…” She looked to Bill and then back to Q. “This is Bill, my boyfriend… Bill, this is Q from the cafe.” The man reached out to shake Q’s hand, the younger happily taking it in his own and giving it a warm, friendly shake. “And, well, you must know James.” Eve added and the two men nodded, giving each other a glance.

“Quite the coincidence, isn’t.” James hummed, gently stroking the small of Q’s back, Eve’s eyes flicking to him and then back to Q, giving him a confident smile. “Bill, I’ve been meaning to chat to you… Shall we head inside?” He asked and Tanner happily nodded, almost too quickly, and they went indoors, Eve sitting down next to James and looking out at the view.

Eve felt two things. The first was either she or her partner would slip up and accidently mention MI6 or, god forbid, Bill called James 007. She knew full well that her boyfriend would not be able to come back with a witty tale of how he gained the nickname or simply let it slide, he would instead melt into a fumbling mess and tell Q that James was not James Bond, Head of International Communications at Duncan Lawrie UK but instead James Bond, Britain’s best and most successful spy. She also felt a deep twang of betrayal within her stomach, knowing it would take Q no more than ten minutes to realise that actually, both Eve and James had been lying to him about quite a few things. She had told Q that Bill worked for the British Embassy, handling European affairs, and James had told him that he worked for a bank. She just prayed he was too happy to see his best and only friend that he wouldn’t think about the mishmash of information he’d been given.

James and Bill appeared ten minutes later after they had sorted out their story; James was head of International Communications in general, but Bill was their European specialist. They both knew that Q wasn’t thick enough to fall for it but it would give James enough time to think about how he was going to explain himself to his boyfriend. Q was more than happy though, sat curled up on the sofa chatting to Eve about the letters he’d been receiving about his book and how anxious he was for the send off day. Eve nodded along and added points occasionally, doing her best to keep Q talking about his dear book and not allow him to think about the massive coincidence that had occurred half an hour prior.

Bill had gone to get them all more drinks and James sat toying with Q’s hair and listening to him chatter about his novel. He loved hearing his partner talk so passionately about his creation, knowing just how proud he was of it and, in turn, just how proud James was of him being able to do such a thing. He knew that he would never be able to write a piece of poetry let alone an entire series of what he knew would be best sellers.

People started going home just before 11, the foursome still out on the balcony in their festive costumes (Bill was in a hat like James’ and Eve had an elf hat neatly pinned to her curly hair), Q telling them all a story from when he was younger and he and his brother had visited Berlin on a family holiday. In short, Danny had wandered off from Q and their nanny (it was four months after his parents had died) and they had spent hours searching for him, only to find him in a sweet shop a thirty-minute walk away. His younger brother had sat chewing on wine gums the shop's owner had provided him with whilst she tried to get in contact with the police to report the little English boy as missing. Danny was 5 at the time and Q 9, the moral being that it was a habit for his brother to get himself into trouble. They all knew that, though; even Eve knew of the Turner case and quite how much it had impacted Q and his brother. They all felt rather solemn after being told the grand tale but all noticed what an amazing storyteller the younger man was, even when he was pretty drunk

“Come on, let’s go dance. I might even go and request Tainted Love.” Q had said after a short period of silence, straightening his jacket and wiping his hands over his trouser-clad thighs. James had followed him into the ballroom, allowing Bill to go and have a clumsy dance with him whilst James took Eve to one side.

“He’s too drunk to put two and two together right now, but in the morning when he sobers up you and I are going to be knee deep in shit.” He said, like Eve wasn’t already aware of that. She hummed out a sigh and then looked to where Bill and Q were tumbling about to the song playing.

“Then he’ll know that we know about everything prior to 2015.” She added and James sighed, looking to the green eyed man who was twirling Bill about in the middle of the dance floor. “He’s got no friends apart from you and me, James… We’re going to have to be so gentle with him.” She whispered, looking up to him and then running her hands over her face. “He seems so brave but he just isn’t, James… He’s shattered, he’s just about holding things together…” She told him as Q then looked over to them and gestured for them to join, James and Eve begrudgingly making their way over to meet with their partners. Q was grinning up at James, the agent’s hands on his hips as he attempted to dance to the music that was playing, mind racing back to their first date when they had danced until James thought he was going to pass out. Q had just maintained his joyful bounce and rhythm, proving to James that he really was just a teenager deep inside him, no matter how smartly he dressed or the way he spoke.

The four of them left just before one, leaving behind a few of the very drunk girls from HR and M, who had been watching from afar all night. They got a cab together, Eve and Bill getting out at Bill’s house by the London Eye and wishing the two remaining men a good night’s sleep. James knew that there would be no fear that Q would struggle to get to sleep, seeing as he was already snoring beside him. James carried him all the way through to his bedroom once the taxi had dropped them off, and began to strip Q of his clothes and put him in one of James’ old jumpers and some jogging bottoms to keep him warm. The younger stirred a few times but was soon snoring away, giving James enough time to take some painkillers and clean his teeth. He got into bed beside Q and flicked off the light, the darkness then making his mind fill with thoughts about just how he was going to explain things to his partner. He knew that he would have to, that it wouldn’t be something that would just be ignored and swept under the rug. Q would have questions and James would have to find answers one way or another, no matter how much it would damage their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sike bet you weren't expecting that!!!! Also it feels utterly bizarre writing a Christmassy chapter in the middle of August but oh well


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how long it took me to write and upload this chapter but, ya know, it is over 9k words...

Q awoke the next morning with a pounding headache and a pin in his leg; he assumed he had managed to pull a muscle at some point during the evening and could now feel searing pain from where it had been tensed all night. He got out of bed and gave it a few slow stretches, then looking around when he realised that he wasn't in his own flat, thankful when he realised that instead, he was in James'. He took the painkillers his boyfriend had left out for him and then hobbled out into the corridor, hearing the radio playing in the kitchen and James stood in front of the stove, making them scrambled eggs. He approached and leant against the counter beside James, giving him a small smile.    
  
"Morning darling." James hummed, giving Q a sleepy smile as he mixed the egg around the saucepan and happily accepted the soft kiss that was placed on his chapped lips. "How are you feeling?" He questioned, watching as the dark haired man fetched two mugs from the cupboard and prepared them their mugs of morning tea.    
  
"Leg hurts and my head is pounding but I'm sure that'll pass." He told James as he put water into the kettle and then went to set the table. He had become quite familiar with where James kept everything in his kitchen so felt he had to help his partner out when he could, whether that be laying the table or putting away dishes that were sat in the dishwasher. He placed the table mats down and then got the cutlery from the drawer, neatly setting them out and then finishing off their drinks. "Did you sleep well?" He asked him as he got out the pepper and ketchup from the cupboard, then setting them down in the middle of the table, giving the tea bags time to steep.    
  
"Yeah, fine… Mind your snoring did wake me up once or twice." He chuckled as he reached over to put two pieces of toast in the toaster. "Did you have a nice time last night?" He asked him, knowing that they were going to have to talk about the previous night at some point. The younger let out a hum and nodded as he poured the milk into James' mug.    
  
"Yeah… It was very pleasant, though I fear I may have made a fool of myself in front of your colleagues… My dancing is hardly the most artistic nor beautiful thing in the world." He laughed before placing the mugs down on the table and sitting down, watching as his partner finished up, his tanned back on display and toned legs glowing. "But… Eve was the last person I expected to see." He added slowly and James turned to look at him, letting out a soft sigh. "She told me Bill worked for the Home Office, not at a bank." He said as he picked up his mug, holding it in his small hands to try and warm them up. For the first time in his life, the agent was anxious. Anxious that when Q plucked the truth from him, he would up and leave. He had already made too many mistakes in his relationships, the last thing he wanted to do was turn away Q, his Q. "James, would you mind if I asked you something." The younger asked after a short period of silence, the toast pinging up behind him.    
  
"Go ahead," James said as he got the butter from the fridge and then began to spread it on the two pieces, then placing the eggs on top. He took them over to the dining table and placed Q's down in front him, then setting his down and sitting opposite his boyfriend.  Q offered him a grateful smile and had another sip of tea.    
  
"You don't work for a bank, do you?" He asked carefully as James began to cut into his piece of toast. He thought for a moment, knowing that if he told Q the truth he would almost certainly get into trouble at work for telling a civilian, especially when they were such a short way into their relationship, but he also knew that dragging this lie out for any longer would just make things more painful in the future. He chewed on his piece of toast and then swallowed, looking back to Q who still had the brim of his mug resting against his bottom lip.   
  
"No, I don't." He answered, Q then placing his mug down on the coaster. "Duncan Lawrie doesn't even exist in the UK anymore." He said with an awkward smile, piercing a bit of egg with his fork. Q nodded slowly and then twisted some pepper onto his eggs. "I work for the SIS… Bill is a colleague of mine and a good friend." James added, Q's eyes still on his breakfast. "We've been working together for almost ten years now." He said with a small smile as Q then looked up to him.   
  
"Five or six?" He asked, still not having touched his breakfast. James picked up his mug and had a sip.    
  
"Six." James answered and slowly, Q nodded and bit his lip, rubbing his face with his hands and letting out a deep sigh. "I… I would understand if you wanted to leave." He added and Q stared at him before shaking his head and picking up his knife and fork, beginning to cut into his piece of toast. "Look, Q-" The younger silenced him by shaking his head and offering him a small yet genuine smile.    
  
"I'm not going to leave you for something like this, James… Look, I'm going to assume that you're high up as your boss has both gone out of his way to brief you and was watching you, us, all night last night. I understand why you didn't tell me because you can't, and I know that I shouldn't have forced you to go last night… But I'm going to assume that you know about me, and about my past. About my brother and Alex, Alistair… And I just want to make it clear now that everything that happened before that Christmas is never spoken of. Never, to neither me nor Danny." He told him and James nodded immediately. "I still want you to meet him, to spend Christmas with him but just…" He let out a small sigh and looked back down to his breakfast, cutting off another piece of toast and egg. "He's still hurting so much, James." He said softly and James reached over to give his wrist a gentle squeeze. 

"I understand, darling. I do. Thank you for not walking out." He said to him and Q gave him a polite smile as he then began to eat his dinner, the only sound in the flat the music flowing from the radio. 

-

Christmas morning arrived quickly. James had spent the night at Q's flat, the two watching Nativity in front of the fire with Oscar and Biscuit tucked up beside them both. They drank hot chocolate and shared intimate, fond kisses and touches all night before heading to bed just before ten, knowing that they were going to need it. Q woke up before James for the first time and snuck out to put the turkey in the oven before his boyfriend awoke. He was still trying to get over the fact that James was a real life secret agent who had spent the last fifteen years saving the country from all sort of unfathomable attacks. It just seemed like the impossible; he and his brother would both end up falling for agents, only he prayed that what happened to Danny would never happen to himself.

Q prepared the turkey and then put it in to cook, huffing when he saw the clock had just struck six, his eyes heavy and tired, desperate for him to head back to bed. Oscar sat at his feet watching him as he stood in the middle of the kitchen lost in thought, only flicking out of it when his cat meowed loudly. He scooped him up and gave him a light scratch between the ears, then sitting down on the sofa with the cat on his lap. 

He had spoken to Eve the day after James had confessed and learnt that she had known James for a few years and was desperate to get him and Q to meet, knowing just how compatible they would be and how happy they would make each other. She had invited him to the café that first day, just so he could see the man his friend had been hyping up for the last four months in real life. All other appearances were down to James alone, purportedly going out of his way to head to Notting Hill just to see Q. Asking him out was entirely down to the agent too, even though Eve unfairly won the bet money (Max would never know that.)

They had ended their short yet serious chat with a hug and a mug of hot chocolate with all the trimmings for Q, just to cheer him up a little. He spent the rest of the day like any other, curled up in his chair editing his book for the fifth and final time, chatting to Eve and Max during their shifts. 

Q was only aware he had nodded off when he felt Biscuit gently rubbing his nose against Q’s chin, his watch now telling him it was half six. He fed the cats and then went to have a shower, assuming James would be awake by the time he was done. He massaged his shoulders whilst under the hot stream, his muscles tense after he and James had rearranged the living room the previous day so there was room for everyone to sit without the Christmas tree getting in the way, and so that they could all see the television for when they had their annual viewing of both the Queen’s speech and Elf. James had managed to move units around without a flinch but it had taken its toll on Q, leaving him aching and regretting his decision to move his book shelf by himself when James had gone to the toilet. 

He wrapped himself in his toweling dressing gown and then went through to the bedroom, James sat up reading his book when the younger entered. He flopped down beside his partner and received a warm kiss and a sleepy smile.

“Merry Christmas, dear.” James had said to him before kissing him once again, Q wrapping his arms around the agent and pulling him in for a tight hug.

“And Merry Christmas to you too, love.” Q hummed before he rolled off James and stood again, going over to his chest of draws to get out some underwear and thick socks before he froze to death. James had happily watched his lover’s arse jiggle about as he moved, biting his lip when he noticed Q had seen him, the dark haired man’s cheeks flushing crimson.

Another Christmas tradition they held was ugly festive jumpers, something James had groaned at the second it was mentioned whilst they were wandering around M&S during the week. Q had already bought his months in advance but the agent was left to find something from the few left online. He had eventually gone for a navy jumper with a white mountain on the front, little white snowflakes stitched all over the sleeves and chest of the jumper. It was hands down one of the ugliest things he had ever bought but from the way Q’s face had lit up when he’d seen it, he knew it was very worth it.

James had gone to shower whilst Q got ready for the day. The younger put on his cashmere jogging bottoms (James had bought them for him a few weeks before after Biscuit had attacked his old H&M ones) and getting his jumper from the wardrobe. His was a classic burgundy fairisle jumper, but the reindeer had been replaced with cats that, go him, looked just like Oscar. He knew that it was the most him jumper he was ever going to find and was embarrassed to say he was a little in love with it. Never before had he seen anything like it, and was tempted to write a letter to River Island’s head designer to thank them.

He got dressed and then hurriedly dried his hair, back in the kitchen by seven, and before James had even finished having his shower. He eyed up his Christmas tree just to be sure everything was straight and how it should be but paused when he noticed the new pile of gifts that had appeared below it. He went over and crouched down, suddenly realising that they were all from James. He had two, Eve had one, and even Danny had one as well. He looked at them curiously and only perked up again when he realised James was stood watching him from the doorway. 

“I was only wondering what they were, promise.” He assured his partner who offered him a nod and then went back down the hall to the bedroom. Q turned the television on and went around lighting a few candles to drown out the smell of the turkey cooking. He sat and cuddled with Biscuit for a while, scrolling through the news on his phone and trying to catch up with what had happened over the last few days. 

“Want me to make us a cuppa?” Jame asked when he returned ten minutes later, dressed up in his Christmas gear. Q beamed at him immediately and then got up, scooping his sleeping cat into his arms in the process and then going over to the counter where James was fiddling about with their mugs. He pressed a line of soft kisses to his boyfriend’s shoulder, earning a hum of appreciation from the older man. James turned and pulled Q in for a kiss, careful not to wake the cat cradled up to the writer’s chest in the process. He then went back to making their drinks, earning a whine of annoyance from Q who placed the fluffy cat into his basket. “You’re being rather affectionate today, dear.” James said as he placed the mugs down on the coffee table and then sat down, opening his arms for the younger and giving him a lopsided smile. Q sat down beside him and then curled up into James, sighing contently.

“Christmas always makes me a bit of a sappy mess,” Q said with a chuckle, James moving to gently massage his scalp with his fingers. “And now I have someone to spend it with, I’m afraid you’re just going to have to deal with it.” He laughed and James pressed a kiss to his forehead, the younger shutting his tired eyes. “First time I’ve ever spent Christmas with a partner… none of my other relationships have ever lasted long enough, or my boyfriend at the time didn’t want to spend Christmas with me.” He told James who frowned at the thought of Q sat alone in his flat on Christmas Day with only his cats for company. He didn’t start spending Christmas with Eve until a few years prior and Danny had spent it with Scottie. The agent looked to his partner and then sighed, shaking his head sadly and then resting his chin on the top of Q’s head. 

They stayed curled up together for quite some time, the younger nodding off at one point and James gently running his fingers through his partner’s thick hair. After, Q began to prepare the rest of their lunch, cutting up vegetables and making cranberry sauce from scratch whilst James laid the table and put the hoover around. They worked systematically and perfectly together, the entire house spotless and their Christmas meal prepared and ready to be cooked by the time Eve and Bill arrived. Q greeted her with a tight hug, offering Bill a firm handshake and a smile. James couldn’t help but watch his partner with a small smile, then greeting the woman with a smile and an awkward hug, offering Bill a nod and a handshake as they went through to the living space and sat down, Q already busying himself by putting on the kettle and sorting out drinks for them all. He knew that Danny would be with them soon so also prepared a drink for him, incredibly excited to his brother again.

After placing the mugs down on the table, Q settled down beside James, scooping Oscar onto his lap and gently petting his soft fur. He sat in a content silence whilst the threesome chatted, Q chipping in now-and-again when he thought of something clever to add to the chat. He happily sipped his tea, then looking over to the doors leading to his balcony, hail beginning to patter against the glass. Danny would be with them soon, running late as always, and his stomach was still fluttering in excitement to be reunited with his younger brother and for him to meet James. He prayed that they would get on as well as he hoped but was well aware it would all come down to how Danny was feeling and how much he wanted to be around strangers. 

Danny rang the bell ten minutes later, his broken umbrella discarded and t-shirt wet and sticking to his thin torso. Q let him in immediately and his brother made the short walk up to his flat, his identical brother greeting him with a warm hug, Biscuit already purring and circling him, flopping down on his shoes and meowing. 

“Let’s get you warmed up.” Q sighed when he pulled away, Danny nodding and following his brother up to his living area, taking off his shoes and peeling off his socks. The younger looked over to the sofas where everyone was sat and offered them all a small wave, James standing and going over to the two brothers. “James, this is my rather soggy brother, Danny.” He told him with a smile, James reaching out a hand for him to shake, the younger brother taking it in his and giving it a soft shake, eyes fluttering up to meet with the agent’s. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Danny… Your brother had told me all about you.” He said, nodding to Q. “How about I go make you a cup of tea while Q gets you sorted out.” James suggested, offering Danny a rare kind smile. 

“I would appreciate that, James… And it is nice to meet you too.” He told him as Q wrapped an arm around his brother and led him through to the bathroom so he could shower. There was a change of clothes in his backpack so the elder brother got them out and placed them over the radiator to warm up, putting his other clothes straight into the washing machine. James wrapped his arms around his partner and held him close. 

“He’ll cheer up when he’s warm and dry, promise.” The writer mumbled into his partner’s shoulder, eyes closing and a soft sigh escaping his lips. “I better go make sure he’s alright.” He said before pressing a kiss to James’ cheek and then going back to the bathroom.

It was safe to say Danny hadn’t taken his lover’s death well. He had spent almost a year chasing the smallest of leads, doing all in his power to prove he was innocent. Scottie’s death had affected him tremendously, his father figure and dearest friend having been snatched from him needlessly, just like Alex had been. He had been the lowest he had ever been, tucking himself up in Scottie’s home and trying to piece together just what had been going on, desperate to find out who the real culprits were. He had given up after a very long eighteen months, knowing that it was only dragging things out for him and that he would just have to live with the consequences. He hated that he had pushed his brother away, that he had turned him down every time he offered up his spare room, facing another night of sleeping in his dead friend’s bed. 

The rain would always remind him of Alex, of the day they first met on Lambeth Bridge. That single moment had taken him from being hopelessly lost within his life to everything suddenly making sense again, all just because Alex had run by by chance. He thought he would never become the man he was before that day but here he was, stood in his brothers shower getting scalded by the water and still feeling nothing but numb. He could never allow Q to see how he was truly feeling, knowing that it would only cause him to wrap him up in cotton wall and never let him leave the house. The nightmares were the worst.

“Danny, love are you alright in there?” Q asked as he slipped into the bathroom, bathrobe and towel slung over his arm. The younger knew that that was his call to turn off the water and make himself decent again so he could enjoy his, their, day. The last thing he wanted to do was spoil Q’s first Christmas with his boyfriend. He turned off the tap and then stepped out, running his fingers through his hair to get the damp strands away from his eyes, Q swiftly wrapping him in the fluffy robe and gently rubbing his hair with the towel to get rid of the worst of the water. 

“Thanks, Benji.” Danny mumbled as his brother gently rubbed his arms dry, pausing for a few moments and then looking up to his brother. That was the first time he had been called anything like Benjamin in a very long time, his mind whirling with emotions and eyes glassing over. “I… I’m sorry. For everything.” Confessed Danny as he wrapped his arms around his elder brother, pulling him in for a hug. “You’ve never been anything but kind to me and I… I am truly thankful for that.” He added as Q could feel his eyes prickling with tears, holding his brother equally as close, lips pressed to his temple. 

“I just wish there was more I could do to help you, Danny… A way of making you happy again…” He breathed, shutting his eyes and running a hand through his brother’s wet hair. “You deserve to be happy, you deserve someone who made you as happy as Alex did.” He whispered, nose pressing against his brother’s neck as he spoke. Danny could feel his throat filling with a lump. He shook his head and then pulled away, looking at Q and biting his lip roughly. He knew that his brother was right, that he needed to find someone to fill the void Alex had left but it was impossible to hold down any sort of relationship in the state he was in. He would just have to deal with things in his own time in his own way, no matter how long that would take him.

Q left his brother to get dressed in his bedroom, checking on the food cooking in the oven and on his guests, already feeling like a terrible host. James had been a massive help, keeping the convocation alive whilst the younger was gone and making sure nobody lingered on Danny’ state when he arrived, or the fact the elder Holt brother had, for the last hour, been spreading anything but festive cheer. They all knew about Danny’s story and could only offer him pitiful smiles and kind words when he eventually reappeared in the living space, wearing tracksuit bottoms and a jumper with a festive reindeer on the front. Q joined them all after he finished off all the preparation he could for their dinner, settling himself between his partner and his brother. 

In an attempt to liven them all up a bit, James had cracked open a bottle of prosecco and poured everyone a glass. Danny downed his instantly, trying to suppress his nerves, his brother then placing a hand on his thigh to try and calm him down. The other men didn’t notice but Eve gave Q a small smile and then looked to his brother. She had never gotten used to just how alike they looked; had it not been for Q’s glasses and Danny’s scrawny, disheveled appearance, it would have been more than easy to guess that they were twins, not that Danny was almost ten years younger.

They had very good genes; even she had refused to believe that Q was in his early thirties when they met, instead thinking he was perhaps 23 or 24, the age his brother happened to be at the time. Bill had thought the same when they first met, and Eve knew that James had too from the text of ‘you’re trying to hook me up with a twink?’, and the ten minute essay Eve had to write convincing James that Q was neither stupid nor a teenager. He had believed her eventually and agreed to properly sitting down and chatting to him. He still didn’t believe Q was in his mid 30s.

“So Danny, how have you been?” Eve asked, Bill and James talking about a work matter whilst Q sat petting Biscuit and nursing his glass of prosecco. “You’re looking really well.” She added and Danny sat up, looking at Biscuit and then over to the dark skinned woman.

“I’ve been fine, keeping busy… I got a new job in a restaurant down in the west end. That’s been keeping me busy.” He answered softly, Eve picking up on quite how different his and Q’s accents were. The younger brother had more of a London twang to the way he spoke, he was also more quiet and timid around new people but was fully aware that that would change when he felt more comfortable. Q had told many stories about his bold and brash brother, but he seemed like an entirely different person now. Eve knew that that was down to Alex. “And you? Things seem to be going well at the cafe.” He asked, and Eve knew that he was trying so hard to engage in a real convocation, that he wanted to find out things about his brother’s dearest friend. Q had offered his brother a smile and then rested his head on James’ shoulder, allowing himself to relax for ten minutes before he had to sort things out in the kitchen again. He looked over to Bill who kept flicking his eyes over to his brother and seemed rather uncomfortable.  _ Odd  _ Q thought to himself before he stood and gave Eve’s partner a smile.

“Would you mind helping me, Bill?” He asked and the other man stood and followed him through to the kitchen space, Q crouching down and looking at the food through the oven door, then standing again and deciding to start making the bread sauce. “Is everything okay?” He asked, looking through the fridge for the milk. “Just, you keep looking at Dany really weirdly.” He confronted as he turned around to look at Bill, milk in hand. Bill shrugged and looked around the kitchen area idley. 

“Nothing’s up, just want to make sure he’s ok… Doesn’t show signs of getting the flu or anything.” He lied and Q slowly nodded, pouring milk into the saucepan. “He seems like a nice lad.” he added, earning a purr of agreement from the elder brother. 

“He is, he is… Which is why I want to tell me the truth about why you’re acting so odd.” He asked, voice hushed so his brother couldn’t hear them. “Look, you must have known Alex; you’re chief of staff after all… Is that what it is? You’re just a little hesitant around him?” He asked and Bill shrugged, pouring himself another glass of prosecco and having a sip. Q felt tense as he turned back to the stove. “If there is something that you’re not telling me, us…” He added, hearing Bill let out a small sigh and rest against the counter beside Q. 

“I just…” He looked over to Danny who was listening to a story Eve was telling, face brimming with enthusiasm. “Alex loved him so dearly… He spoke about him very fondly, it was… rather bizarre when he told us he was seeing somebody; he had always come across as a very reclusive, anti-relationship sort of person... “ He continued before turning back to Q. “Danny was good for him, and I know he misses him a great deal.” Bill sighed as he had a sip of his prosecco. Q paused and then turned to look at him.

“What do you mean  _ he  _ misses  _ him _ ?” He asked cautiously. “You’ve never spoken to Danny.” Bill immediately paled and he downed his flute of prosecco. “Don’t lie to me, Bill. Both me and my brother deserve to know the truth.” He growled and Bill’s eyebrows raised at quite how quickly the younger man changed from being sweet to almost terrifying. He stood staring at him, whisking the milk in the pan and trying to not look over to his brother who was making his way onto the balcony to have a smoke. Q was about to call for him to take out an umbrella with him when the younger picked up the umbrella hooked to the coat rack on the wall. 

“I don’t have the auth-” Q shut him off with a harsh glare, stepping closer to him.

“I don’t care, Bill. I just want my little brother to be happy. Alex is the only thing that has ever made him happy. Your employers have made him the man he is today. They are the ones who stole the two people in his life who he trusted… Now, don’t you dare give me the ‘I don’t have the authority to tell you’ shit, just… No more lies.” James looked over when he sensed his boyfriend getting angry and stood, making his way over to see what was wrong, Eve too occupied by Oscar who was sat on her lap, happily purring as he was pet. “Now are you going to tell me what’s up?” He asked and James placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to relax his partner. 

“Alex… He…” Bill looked up to James who was staring at him, face blank of all emotion as normal. Bill swallowed and then looked over to Danny who was smoking his cigarette and, from what Bill could tell, was also singing to himself quietly. “He’s just returned from the US.” 

Q froze, entire body stiffening and eyes wide at the sudden news. His fist bawled up and he had to stop himself from collapsing right there. James gripped his waist and Q instinctively pushed him off, shaking his head and then storming towards his bedroom, ignoring the shouts of his name coming from the kitchen. He shut and locked the door behind him before going over to the window, pushing it open and breathing in the fresh air. It was a lot to process and there was far too much rushing through his head to even think. He didn’t flinch when he heard the knock at his door, his head in his hands as he tried to control his heavy breathing. He wanted to turn around and kick both Bill and James out immediately because James would have known. He would have known that Alex was  _ alive _ \- that he was living and breathing, that it wasn’t him who had been giving Danny nightmares for two very long years.

“Benji?” He heard his brother call after a short period of silence. “Ben what’s the matter?” Danny asked as he knocked on the door, the elder brother than going over to the door and opening it slowly, Danny stood there with Biscuit in his arms and Oscar sat at his feet, the other three behind him. He offered Q the fluffy cat and he accepted, cuddling his cat close and looking at his brother with sad eyes. “What is it? What’s happened?” Q looked to Bill and shook his head, Danny turning to look at him.

“Danny… Look…” Bill started as Q placed Biscuit down on the floor and then placed a hand on his brother’s skinny shoulder. “I- this is strictly classified, you understand?” Danny nodded eagerly, looking to Q and then back to Bill. “Alex had created a piece of software that was going to expose the world’s politicians if it got into the wrong hands, that’s what’s on the USB you have,” Bill said slowly, Eve staring at Q, knowing exactly where things were going. Q offered her a small nod and then looked back to his brother. “So we had to do something, do something so that he would be safe.” He continued and Danny sighed.

“I know it was MI6 that killed him.” Danny pointed out. “I’ve been aware of that ever since the day I found him… They had no evidence for the things they were accusing me off and they only did it to keep themselves covered.” He gave James a glance and then shrugged. “It’s not a surprise, I know.” Bill gave him a little smile and then looked over to Eve. 

“I… No, not that’s not what- Maybe we should sit down and talk about this.” He suggested and Eve nodded, leading them through to the living room. James placed a hand on his partner’s back but was quickly pushed away, earning a shake of the head and a whisper of  _ not now  _ from his partner. They all sat down on the sofas, Danny between James and Q, sat opposite Bill and Eve. “Look, Danny. We had to do something big so that we knew he would be safe… And that meant cutting all the ties he had, by any means necessary… It was not my idea, James and I were nothing to do with it, it was all M and his team higher up in government who planned and undertook it… His safety and the safety of his software was vital… We knew that you wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, but you could have been used against him, held hostage in return for what he had created. Plus your friend, Scottie, he knew who Alex really was… His death was nothing to do with us... “ He paused and Danny was staring at him with glassy eyes.

“It had been planned for a few weeks… We would get Alex on a plane and a team would set something up… We knew your past and I can only apologise for what MI6’s set up ended up being; but we needed it to make the news, we needed every single intelligence agency to know that Alex Turner was dead.” Danny swallowed roughly and nodded slowly. “He’s been living in a house in an abandoned part of Idaho for the last two years, and he misses you tremendously.” He said softly and the young man could already feel tears running down his face. “He arrived back in London last week… He’s got a flat in Denmark Hill…” Bill said and Danny buried his face into his brother’s bicep, sobbing into him and finding comfort in the arms wrapped around him. “I can phone him? He was spending today at his flat, I am sure he would love to spend today with us all.” Q gave him a nod and held his little brother tight, looking up to James who let out a small sigh, then standing to go and check on the food in the oven whilst Bill phoned Alex. 

“This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening,” Danny repeated as he then pulled away from his brother and looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. Q pressed a kiss to his brother’s forehead and stroked his hair softly, clutching on to him. “I knew it, I knew he was ok.” He sniffled as Bill approached them and crouched down on in front of them, handing Danny the phone and then looking to Q. The writer stood and allowed his brother to speak to Alex in private, the four of them making their way over to the kitchen area. 

“I… I’m angry, I am very angry but for the sake of my brother’s happiness I’m not going to kick off.” He said, looking up to James and shaking his head. “I trusted you, I trusted that there would be no more secrets.” He whispered and then looked over to Danny who was already grinning like a mad man. “But it is Christmas Day, and I understand that neither of you had the clearance to tell me, that nobody had the clearance to tell us because it risked Alex getting killed. He rubbed his face with his hands and then checked his watch, looking to the half finished bread sauce on the stove. “So what is going to happen now is I am going to finish this and you lot are going to put on some shit Christmas music and enjoy yourselves because it is Christmas.” He said and Eve gave him a sad smile, looking to Bill and then leading him over to the speakers on the sideboard. 

“I never knew just what had happened to him, Q. And that’s the truth. I was in Austria at the time, when I left he was working on his software non-stop and when I returned he was gone. His name was never spoken again, not by Bill not by M, not by R… Nobody. I would have told you, but all I knew was that he was undercover in the States, if that had been made too public then things would have been corrupted.” James said to him and Q nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder and then giving him a soft kiss. “I would never hurt you, you know that.” He told him and Q nodded, resting their foreheads together and shutting his eyes. “I wish I had been able to make this easier for you and your brother but I didn’t have the information to.” He whispered, then being silenced by Q’s lips pressed against his, Mariah Carey filling the air and causing Q to break out into a grin and turn back to the stove. 

“I know, James. I know.” He said to him before going about savouring his famous bread sauce. 

-

There was a lot of tears when Alex turned up at Q’s front door forty minutes later. Most of them had been Danny’s tears, still so overwhelmed by everything that was going on to be able to hold it together. He and Alex had stood whispering to each other and hugging for what seemed like hours, Q dishing up in the process and James carving the turkey whilst Eve and Bill filled each glass on the dining table with the wine they had brought. Things had simmered down and a combination of the music and seeing his brother lit with joy had really calmed Q down. He danced around the kitchen to Wham! whilst putting together their buffet, bowls overflowing with roast potatoes and roasted vegetables filling every inch of the dining table. 

He had greeted Alex with a customary brotherly hug and gave him a pat on the back. The stern man had given him a smile, Danny running off to find him a Christmas jumper to put on from Q’s personal archive. Alex greeted James with a handshake, Bill a nod and Eve a smile; it evident that the young man hadn’t changed whilst he had been away. Danny bounded back into the room with a black festive jumper, Q approving of the choice and Alex going off to the bathroom to get changed into it whilst the others sat down around the dining table, the Christmas tree light twining and music still filling the air as they plated up, everyone now feeling far more Christmassy than they had an hour before. It amazed Q just how quickly things could change, especially when something good happened. If it wasn’t so cliche, Q would have gone as far to call what had happened a Christmas miracle. It filled his heart with joy to see so much love surrounding him, even if he was still feeling ever so slightly annoyed at James for something that was completely out of his power; he knew he would relax once he felt less overwhelmed. 

“I read that your book is getting published next year, congratulations.” Alex had said to him when they were washing up, Q on wiping up and putting away duties, Alex washing up. “Danny always told me that you would become a successful writer and you seem to have proven him right.” He added and Q shook his head, giving him a little smile. 

“Well, Broken Shadows is essentially a re-telling of all that has happened over the last two years, so if anything I should be thanking you.” He chuckled and Alex looked over to him, placing the forks he had been washing on the draining board. “And there is nothing to say I am going to be successful.” He added and Alex tilted his head, giving him a look that Q couldn’t quite decipher.

“You will be successful, Benjamin. I have seen your book pop up in a few books to look forward to lists, this is no doubt you are going to be a great success.” He assured him and Q couldn’t help but blush at that, putting the cutlery back into its drawer. He squeaked when he felt arms around him, looking up to see James pressed against his back. 

“You gave me quite the fright.” He chuckled and then turned around to give James a kiss on the lips, looking over to the living area where Eve and his brother were dancing to Wizzard, Bill watching them from a safe distance as Danny twirled the woman around effortlessly, displaying a lot more finesse than Q ever had.

“You go have some fun, I’ll finish the drying. Plus I would quite like to catch up with Alex.” He said and Q gave him another peck on the lips and then went to join the others, beaming at his brother and best friend as the three of them danced along to the radio. “Those two are quite remarkable, aren’t they.” James said, gesturing to the two brothers. Alex gave him a nod and continued to wash up the dishes. “So similar yet so drastically different.” He hummed, putting the glasses in their cupboard and then drying up the rest of the plates. He gave Alex a smile and they washed up in silence, all that needed to be said done. They were both happy, and that was what mattered.

They joined the others once they had finished, Bill reluctantly dancing opposite Q who was trying to guide him in some sort of rhythm he just couldn’t grasp. They sat down on the sofas to have a breather, Q distributing the presents to everybody, feeling bad that Alex didn’t have one. He would compensate and get him a New Year’s gift instead, figuring a pair of cufflinks would do just the trick. 

From Eve and Bill, Q had received a handwritten cookbook Eve had made him containing the recipes for all the cakes she made at the shop, and a mug with gold cat paws all over. His brother had given him a new burgundy cardigan and a matching tie for his book launch party. He was incredibly flattered by that and had engulfed his brother in a very tight hug. He had left James’ gifts until last, knowing that if they were like any of the other presents he had given, a lot of thought would have been put into them. Inside his card was a voucher for Zizzi, James joking that Q finally had a reason to take him there, but he was desperate to know what his other gifts were. He opened the first to find a beautiful gold watch with a leather strap, Q’s eyes wide in shock as he looked at it. 

“James…” He whispered, slipping it on and doing up the strap, looking up to his partner who was smiling at him. He gave him a loving kiss and then looked back to his watch. “It’s beautiful, thank you.” James gave him another kiss and then gestured to his other present. Q opened it to find a beautiful leather bound notebook with QT embossed into it. He looked up to James and shook his head, then flicking through the silky pages to find an envelope inside. He slid it out and opened it, pulling out what looked like a credit card. He looked to James with a frown and then back to the card, eyes going wide when he realised what it is. 

“Seeing as we had one of my favourite dates there and you lost your mind when we turned up so…” He said, only to be interrupted by Q crawling onto his lap and kissing him warmly. Q was in total shock at the phenomenal gifts his partner had got him, so early on in their relationship. He knew that it meant something, a way of James showing that he wanted to stay with Q and was happy with him, a way of showing that it was just their first of many Christmases together. Q was aware that things were going quite quickly between them but he was comfortable with it and he knew that his happiness was all that matters. 

“I am… Christ thank you so much, darling…” He sighed as he rested his head on his shoulder, all angry feelings towards him having disappeared over dinner. “You spoil me, you really do.” He sighed and then looked over to Eve and Bill who were opening their gifts to each other, Eve giving Bill a kiss with each present she opened. Alex and Danny were lounging on the floor, his brother’s head in Alex’s lap as he flicked through the book Eve and Bill had bought him. Everything around Q felt right, and he felt relaxed for the first time that day.

“You deserve it.” James had told him, nuzzling his face into Q’s thick hair. “And thank you for my beautiful gifts.” He added, looking down to the bottle of whisky and gorgeous navy cashmere jumper. “You spoilt me too, just your company is more than enough for me.” He whispered, gently kissing him and then allowing Q to drape himself over him, looking at his watch adoringly. 

They spent their afternoon watching Elf and drinking mulled wine and copious amounts of tea, exchanging stories and relaxing. They ate leftovers for tea and each had a piece of the Christmas cake that Eve had made, then settling down to watch Dad’s Army after they’d eaten, Bill on tea duty whilst Eve and Danny did the washing up. Q laid with his head on James’ lap whilst the two of them spoke quietly, Alex fully engrossed in the program, occasionally looking around to make sure that everyone was safe. He was still on edge after everything that had happened, worried that someone would march through the front door and tear him from Danny once again.

Two years was long enough without him, and he had taken the time to realise that Danny was the one man he wanted to spend his entire life with, that he was the only real friend he had ever had and, over their year together, his entire world had become brighter and he could see a future that was more than late nights in his office, working until he fell asleep. Now he saw a life where he would return home to Danny, and they would watch films and eat takeaway, they would have a dog and Alex would take it on walks to the park each evening, and they would go on dates every weekend. Life would be normal, it would be how it was meant to be. He would be normal for the first time in his life. 

“Everything alright babe?” Danny called to his partner, having seen him staring at him for a while. Alex gave him a smile and nodded, then turning back to the television. “I just can’t believe he’s home.” He said to Eve who knocked her shoulders against his. 

“None of us can, I’m so very happy for you, Danny… You deserve to be happy.” She told him with a smile, the younger then looking over to his partner who was petting Oscar who had settled down on his lap. He returned to him after finishing the washing up and cuddled into his side, fingers gently petting Oscar’s soft fur whilst he looked at the television, Alex’s fingers running through his hair.

“You did the right thing.” Eve assured Bill as she finished putting the plates away, Bill still fiddling about with the mugs of tea, trying to remember how Danny wanted his. “Mallory may be pissed off with all three of you but, you’ve made them both incredibly happy, love.” She assured him, wrapping her arms around Bill’s waist. “Danny’s milk two sugar, Q’s just milk.” He told him with a kiss behind the ear. 

“Thank you, darling.” He said as he sorted the mugs out, then turning around to give his girlfriend a quick kiss. “Seems that I did… And M can’t fire me anyway, i’m the one that fires people in the first place.” He chuckled, looking over to the four men on the sofas. “Perhaps we should leave them to it, we could go back, have a glass of wine, you can talk to your sister… We can spend a bit of time together…” He suggested and Eve rose an eyebrow before looking to the other four. She gave Bill a smile and then nodded. 

“I’ll go get my coat.” She said, kissing his cheek as Bill finished the four men’s drinks and then took them over to the coffee table, giving James a smile.

“Eve and I are going to head off. She wants to speak to her sister and I’d better ring my parents.” He said as Q sat up and frowned at him. 

“But it’s not even ten o’clock.” He protested and Bill chuckled picking up their gifts from the coffee table. “Well… It’s been great to spend today with you,” He said, standing and going to shake his hand as Eve came back over to them, pulling on her coat and then pulling Q into a tight hug. “Someone’s getting some action tonight.” He teased, only to be met by a swat to the arm from his friend. 

“Yes well, I’m sure I won’t be the only one.” She grinned and Q playfully smacked her in return, humming happily when he felt James wrap an arm around his waist.

They said their goodbyes and left the remaining foursome to it. James had already opened his bottle of whisky and had offered everybody a glass, Danny then suggesting that they have a game of beer pong. Alex rolled his eyes instantly and Q perked up at the idea, then trying to explain the concept to his partner. They decided to do it, Q making his way into the utility room to find paper cups and ping pong balls whilst the other three selected their drinks. 

It only took four rounds before they called time, Q close to passing out on the sofa due to how good Alex was at the game. James too was surprised by just how good the younger Holt brother was and too found himself needing a break. Danny’s alcohol tolerance was still astronomical so helped himself to a glass of whisky whilst his tipsy boyfriend cleaned up. Q was certain he was never going to be able to concoct the mental or physical strength to make his way to the bedroom so instead tugged the blanket over him and groaned to himself looking up to James who was sat opposite him. 

“Carry me?” He asked, making the older man roll his eyes and stand, scooping him up in his arms and giving him a warm kiss to the lips. “Thank you sweetie.” He said before he looked over to Alex and Danny who were stood in the kitchen kissing each other vigorously. Q rolled his eyes and then looked up at James. “Think we might need to lend them a few condoms.” He giggled as Danny turned to look at his brother, shaking his head and blushing as Alex wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“Sleep well, Benji.” Danny called as James carried him along to his bedroom, pacing the younger on the bed and beginning to undress him, getting his pyjamas out from under the pillow. 

“Who said I wanted to go to sleep?” Q asked as he looked up at his boyfriend, cheeks tinged pink from the drink and lip gently bitten. Jame rolled his eyes and gently ran his hand up Q’s muscular side, making him moan softly. “I could think of a few things we could do first.” He whispered and James shook his head.

“You’re really quite drunk at the moment, dear. I don’t want to do this when you’re drunk.” James told him as he slipped Q’s pyjama bottoms onto him, stroking his hair gently once he was finished. “Just get some sleep, dear. I’ll still be here in the morning.” He told him, helping Q to put on his pyjama top and then tucking him in. James then stripped and put his pyjamas on, the writer already fast asleep by the time he had finished. James went through to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, hearing Alex and Danny giggling from the hallway as they made their way into the spare bedroom. James knew that unless he got to bed and got to sleep quickly, there would be a slim chance of him getting to sleep with the noise that would be coming from the room next to Q’s. He shivered at the thought and then went back to the bedroom, getting into bed beside his snoring partner, managing to fall asleep before Danny and Alex got too loud. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being done for so long pals, life got in the way a bit and I lost my writing mojo.

Q woke up with a headache and an ache in his arm, James wrapped around him and still fast asleep. The writer managed to wean James off of him and then slid out of bed, checking his watch and pulling on a cardigan, padding through to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. It was just after seven and he was eager to wake himself up and get rid of his thumping headache. He filled the kettle with water and set it to boil, looking over when he heard movement from the sofa. 

“You’re up early.” Alex said from where he was snuggled beneath a blanket on the sofa, laptop on his lap and mug of coffee in his hands. Q gave him a shrug as he made his tea and then sat down beside him on the settee. “Did you sleep okay?” He asked and Q nodded, tucking his feet under him and sipping his tea. Alex then placed his laptop down on the coffee table and turned to look at Q.

“Have you been here all night?” He asked as Alex shuffled back on the sofa, visibly wincing as he moved, Q having to bite back a smirk. “You pulled something?” He questioned and Alex gave him a glare.

“No, no I woke up at five and went for a run. I have been doing some work since... I hope you don’t mind but I used your kettle.” He asked and Q shrugged. “Something like that, you know how it is.” Alex hummed as he picked up his mug of coffee and had a sip. “I would like to talk.” He said after a short silence.

“Go ahead,” Q said as he tugged the blanket over his lap, watching as Alex picked up his notebook and passed it to the other man. Q flicked through it, seeing pages upon pages of writing and sketches, his lips instantly curling into a small smile. “These your secret diaries?” He joked, looking up to Alex who shrugged.

“I enjoy writing. I experimented whilst I was in America. I got lonely, and it helped. I thought, maybe, you could give me some feedback.” He asked hopefully and Q couldn’t help but grin. “Of course, if you’re too busy then-” Q cut him off with a shake of the head and a tut.

“I’ve always got time for my brother-in-law.” He told him before looking back to the notebook, eyes scanning the pages. “It would be my pleasure, Alex.” Q said as the spy gave him a smile and then had another sip of coffee. “But I would like to talk about the last few years…” He added, placing the notebook down on the coffee table and then picking up his tea, turning to look at Alex, his face calm and eyes soft as always. “They must have told you something about Danny, given you updates…” He said quietly, eyes flicking over to the hallway and then back to Alex.

“They never spoke of him until last year, I knew he would be hurting. They told me he had contracted HIV.” He paused for a moment and then swallowed harshly, looking at Q with a small frown. “It was so rare that I spoke to anyone besides Mallory and even then it was just about work. I would search for him sometimes but…” He smiled weakly. “I hoped that he would move on but… We’re soulmates.” Alex admitted and Q patted his thigh gently. Alex looked at him with a slightly confused look and then continued. “I would never hurt him, Benjamin.” He assured Q, giving his small hand a squeeze. “He is my only friend, he always has been and I believe he always will be.” He added before picking up his coffee, his large hand still holding Q’s.he found some sort of comfort in that, knowing that even with what had happened, the elder Holt brother was nothing but compassionate and understanding. 

“He’s in the clear now. Scottie had been looking after him… He could never move on from you, Alex. He utterly adores you, and I am more than pleased that you two have been reunited. But I am worried he’ll be targeted again.” He paused and then looked up when he heard shuffling along the hallway, chuckling when Oscar appeared, sleepy look on his face and fur puffed up. “He can’t cope with that, and I know he puts on a brave face but… He’s never grown up, not fully anyway. He’s still desperate to feel like he had a real, painless youth.” He paused and then took his hand from Alex’s, scooping up Oscar and setting him down on his lap. “I wish I had been there for him, that I had been able to protect him from himself.” Oscar looked up at him with sleepy yellow eyes, then stretching himself out over his lap. 

“He adores you.” Alex told him, picking up his coffee and then gently petting Oscar. “He has always spoken of you so fondly.” Q felt his cheeks flush and he looked down to Oscar who has purring madly at the gentle pets Alex was giving him. All three of them turned their attention to the hallway when they heard the soft patter of footsteps along the hallway, Danny making his way into the living area with a slight limp and a sleepy smile. “Good morning handsome.” Alex said as Danny walked over and gave him a sweet kiss, then ruffling Q’s hair to greet him. The younger brother then made his way over to the kitchenette, putting the kettle on to boil and preparing himself a cup of coffee. 

Q finished his tea and then went for a shower, deciding to let the two lovebirds have some peace and quiet before the Boxing Day rush began. James had wanted to go into central London to look at some suits in the sale, and whilst Q hadn’t been all that enthusiastic, it gave him time to buy Alex a Christmas present. Whilst showering, he had decided he would get him a leatherbound notebook and a set of his favourite writing pens, knowing that he would need something else to write on whilst Q evaluated his work, and leather bound notebooks had always been his favourite way to write. 

He had managed to wake James up whilst getting ready, the agent sat up in bed staring at him with sleepy eyes and a grumpy frown. Q thought he looked like an adorable puppy; scruffy and grumpy. The writer laid down beside his partner and gave him a quick kiss, nuzzling his face into his muscular back and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“Hey.” Q mumbled as James then turned over so he was looking at Q, giving him a sweet kiss and tucking a piece of damp hair behind his ear. “You’re last up for a change.” He smiled, James checking his watch and then tutting. He hadn’t slept well, the sounds coming from the next room waking him every other hour, and then when he head Alex leave just before five. He doubted 009 had got any sleep, not that that would affect him in any way, and that Danny had only got a little more than he himself had. He just assumed that the two boys were so chipper and enthusiastic about being together once again they could fully function on three hours of sleep. James, however, couldn’t. 

“Hmm, well it is Christmas.” He said as he gave Q another kiss. “The only time of the year I get to fully relax.” He pointed out and then sat up, yawning and then rubbing his face with his hands. “You dry your hair, I’ll go busy m’self.” He said as he sliped out of bed, Q huffing at the sudden loss of warmth against his cool chest, but was soon plugging in his hairdryer and attempting to dry his mess of curly hair. 

The four of them were sat on the tube to Oxford Street just after nine, James and Q sat opposite Danny and Alex, the brothers resting their heads on their boyfriends shoulders, Alex reading the newspaper and James carding his fingers through the writer’s hair, knowing just how much he liked it. James paused when he noticed a man stand up from where he was sat and began to make his way over to them. Instinctively, he reached for his gun and Q sat up, pushing his glasses up his nose and then looking to the man. He recognised the sort; football shirt sticking to his fat stomach and bald head shining even in the low light of the cart. He simply sighed and then looked over to his brother who, Q was pretty sure, was fast asleep. Alex had noticed him looking their way and then looked up from his newspaper and to the man now stood a few inches from the four of them, nodding at Q subtly and then looking to James. He could tell his colleague was about to pull out his gun, so cleared his throat and placed his paper down on his lap, eyes flowing from James and then to the bottle the man was clutching. 

Alex awoke Danny just before they reached Marble Arch, the younger brother looking around groggily and yawning to himself, cringing when he moved awkwardly, a spike of pain shooting through his entire body from his arse. He stood, Alex taking his hand as they approached the doors furthest from the stranger who too was preparing to get off the tube. James and Q followed the pair, the four of them then getting off as fast as possible and heading straight towards the exits, James already being able to tell the man was stalking them. He pressed the alert button on the side of his watch as they reached the escalators and they began to run up them, taking two steps at a time in a frantic effort to get the odd man off of their tail. 

After scanning their oyster cards, the foursome found themselves running up the steps and onto Oxford Street, James and Alex jumping slightly when M started speaking to them through their ear pieces. They crossed the road and hurried along Park Lane, Q occasionally looking behind them, spying the man just leaving the station and heading in their direction. He swore and they crossed the road again, both agents holding their lover’s hands as they made their way along the streets, following M’s instructions. Bond was aware that there was an MI6 office somewhere around Marble Arch but he had never been to it before, so is (somewhat angry) boss directing him was a god send. He had faced M’s wrath many times but the last thing he wanted was for him to spend Boxing Day shouting at the four of them for being stupid enough to go out together on such a busy day of the year.

They reached the office a few minutes later, the man having lost them after they took a few swift turns and then bundled through the gates of the office. M was on his way, so the foursome made their way into the lavish building and tried to make themselves comfortable, ignoring the workers who were pacing through the reception area, clearly in the midsts of a great national crisis. Q had already grown a lot of inspiration for his next novel, sat with James’ arm around him and the MI6 employees glaring at him in a distrusting fashion. Alex said with his back straight and hands in his lap as his eyes flicked around the reception area, occasionally muttering something to Danny who would give his cheek or jaw a quick kiss. To Q, it was odd to see just how quickly Alex had changed upon entering the building, the way he stiffened and his eyes became glassy and empty. James didn’t change and would still happily stroke his lover’s hair or pepper his cool cheeks with kisses but Alex became a robot, his face only lighting up when Danny kissed him or whispered into his ear. He adored the way his young brother acted around him, so calm and collected; an entirely different person to who he had been for two years.

Q’s attention was diverted to the door when it slammed open and M stormed in, followed by Bill and a woman Q hadn’t seen before. He sat up straight and looked at him with wide eyes, shocked to see the man quite so angry. James and Alex immediately stood up and were soon face to face with the trio. 

“What the hell is going on here?” M hissed as he looked to Alex and then to James. “Do you really think that going on public transport together with your partners on Boxing Day is a good idea?” M asked as Q and Danny looked at eachother worriedly. Both agents stood still, looking at M solemnly. “Not only did you put your own lives in danger but the lives of these two. The man who was following you was Mark Whitson, a renowned white supremacist who has only just got out of prison for an acid attack on two Moroccan men in South London. He could have attacked all four of you.” It was clear to see Gareth was fuming, R and Bill looking at each other worriedly. 

“Sir, I do think you may be overreacting slightly.” James told him, looking to Q and then back to M. “We’re all unharmed, surely that’s all that matters?” He pointed out and Q couldn’t help but put his head in his hands and let out a sigh of disbelief. If anyone was going to make their situation worse, of course it was going to be James. 

“007, please do not speak to me like that.” M sighed as he rubbed his tired face with his hands. “I’ll get a car to take you back to your flat, if any of your companions want to go out then fine, but you, Bond, are on house arrest until Thursday.” He told him and James rolled his eyes, then looking over to Q, extending his hand for his partner to take. Hesitantly, Q sighed and looked to Mallory, offering him an apologetic smile before James dragged him out of the building, Alex and Danny following them, M having told Alex they were to have a meeting first thing when he went back; that was never good news.

They slowly made their way back to Oxford Street, taking the long way round through the residential area and soon appearing back on the busy high street. They had decided James and Q would head back to James’ flat, and Alex and Danny would head to Selfridges to get the few bits the group of them needed. Q would have to order Alex’s presents instead, not that it was the end of the world. 

James and Q sat on the flat, Q thinking about the few pounds he would have wasted on his Oyster Card whilst James stayed vigilant and looked around the carriage, listening to M feed him updates on the man from an hour before. Bond would have him eradicated as soon as he got back from his mission. The arsehole served no purpose to anyone but his friends from the British National Party, so it wasn’t like anyone would miss him; he was just another scumbag who deserved no place in the world.

They got off a stop early and walked the rest of the way to James’ flat, arms looped and Q’s head resting against his boyfriend’s shoulder. Couples walked past them with a smile, men in suits pacing to work with their briefcases and wool coats because, surprisingly, even the big shots had to work on Boxing Day. Alex phoned James to see if he wanted the navy or charcoal suit, 007 opting for both of them, much to 009’s dismay. James told him he would pay him back immediately but Alex couldn’t help but feel a little sick when the cashier told him that the grand total was £1000. Even in the sale it was too much. 

James and Q sat on a bench for a little while, watching the world whirl past in front of them and feeling a lot more normal and human than usual. There was a child on a scooter racing down the road being chased by her mother and father, an elderly man shuffling back from the newsagents with his cap on and newspaper tucked under his arm. This was the London Q had always thought about when he was a boy, when he was living at home with Danny and their grandparents. He had seen paintings of the London skyline and watched countless films set in the big city; post-War romance films had always been his grandfather’s favourites.

It was different when he moved to London at 21. He had half of his grandparents money and what was left of his share of his parent’s, and could manage to put down a deposit on a little flat in Bethnal Green. He stayed there for ten years, managing to just about keep up with the rent until his landlord hiked the prices up so high all the folk in the block had to move out. It was soon knocked down and rebuilt as 24 £1 million flats. Q was seething. After that he moved into his Notting Hill flat and adopted the cats. It felt a lot more like home and owning his own place took a lot of stress off of his shoulders. There was still the mortgage to pay, but he would rather that than rent.

He still missed his grandparents house in Bedfordshire, with its massive gardens and towering rose bushes. He and Danny would spend hours chasing each other through the mazes of beautiful flowers and would spend their afternoons knew deep in the river that ran down the back off the grounds. Grandma would then call them in for dinner and their play would come to an end for the day.

Danny being that much younger than him had always made their playtime a lot more awkward. Whilst Q was revising for his GCSEs, Danny patterned about the gardens being his usual childish self, running after butterflies and picking worms from the grass. Q would laze about on the patio watching his brother in all his innocent glory and then make his way to his bedroom to plan out an outfit for his night out that weekend. Even then he missed the hours of fun he would have with his little brother in the gardens of their home, playing with the toy swords Grandad had made them. He liked to pretend they were closer in age, that when Q chased his brother around the garden in his summer holidays they were both still children, that he wasn’t a teenager and Danny wasn’t quite so hyperactive all the time. But even then Danny was the only real friend he had, so he didn’t mind quite so much; nobody would ever know that aged 14 he was still playing pirates with his 8-year-old brother. 

He was ashamed of how distant they had become. Q was already at university when his grandparents passed away, his kid brother being moved to a home a few miles from the farm house, meaning Q was then 150 miles from his brother. He longed to go back home and scoop his brother up, tell him everything was going to be alright, and then look after him for the rest of his life but he knew full well neither Danny nor the children’s home would be keen on that. Instead, he got his degree and moved to London where, two years later, his brother joined him. Only, Danny had nowhere to go, so slept on street corners and in the beds of strange men rather than seeking help from his brother who lived only a few miles away.

It wasn’t until one of the men Q worked with at the publishers told him a story about how he thought he had seen him in a coffee shop in Savile Row that morning he realised his brother was in town. Danny had been sleeping rough for 4 months at that point and, when Q picked him up from a street corner one sunny July evening, was already on his last few pounds. All his money had been stored in an account he could only gain access to when he turned 18, another seven months, so he was sure he would be on the streets for all that time. He had stayed with Q for nine months and then moved into a shared flat in Vauxhall once he was settled in a job at a local DIY store. The pay was enough to cover his monthly needs but he still took pleasure in lurking on street corners every Friday night, just so he could get enough to pay for the occasional new jumper or night out.

James has been watching Q stare into space with a concerned frown, his eyebrows furrowing when Q’s eyes began to brim with tears and the younger forced himself to tear his eyes away from the building in front of him. He blinked furiously and then let out a small sigh. The agent didn’t say a word and instead calmed him by running a hand over his back and kissing his cheek. They left soon after that and continued the slow walk back to James’ house, Q playing with a thread of loose wool that was on James’ coat as they walked. 

They arrive back as James immediately went to the kitchen to make them a cup of tea whilst Q took off his coat and shoes, then sitting down on the sofa, getting his notebook from his bag so he could scribble down a few things to add to one of the chapters of his book. James came back in with the two mugs and they sat curled up on the sofa together, chatting softly and peppering each other with soft kisses. They basked in their time alone together, sipping their mugs of tea and watching the world go past outside James’ big bay window. Nobody looked in, and Q felt invisible to the world. After such a stressful morning, he was glad to have some quiet time where there was no fear of them being attacked or hurled with abuse. 

Danny and Alex returned a few hours later with arms ladened with Selfridges bags. They had a fashion show through the lounge (Danny was by far the most enthusiastic out of the three of them; James and Alex just walked up and down the living room in their new suits like they were being stalked. Danny had a lot more… pizzazz) and then sat down to watch Nativity 2, Alex having managed to stream it on the television after making a few tweaks. They ordered chinese for lunch and spent the rest of the day watching television, Q borrowing James’ laptop so he could do a bit of editing from memory. Danny and Alex left them just after six, and Q took the tube with them so he could go home to feed the cats and get some pyjamas so he didn’t have to steal another pair of James’. The cats were, as always, pleased to see him but did get into a mood when they sat on the bed watching him pack his overnight case. Oscar helped by sitting on his favourite jumper and only moving when Q picked him up and deposited him on the floor, earning a meow of anger. Biscuit remained unproblematic, sitting on Q’s pillow and eventually falling asleep, growing bored of watching his owner fold and pack. 

Q returned to James’ flat an hour later with a bag full of the final leftovers and his duffel bag. James was already in his pyjamas and had managed to set up a film on the television, feeling quite proud of himself. They ate dinner, watched Die Hard (Q argued that it most definitely was not a festive film, but James was adamant that it was) and then went to bed just after ten, James falling asleep immediately and dreaming of nothing, Q lying awake thinking about nothing in particular. He was just glad to have James beside him for one more night. James would soon be off on his mission, away from Q for two weeks and unable to even telephone him due to M’s fear of either of their phones being bugged. Q would cope, but for the first time in a month he wouldn’t have James to text or send pictures of the cats to. James equally would find not receiving his daily cat updates strange; he had grown quite attached to Q’s fluffy monsters. 

Q fell asleep just after eleven, soon sinking into a nightmare about their morning. He could feel himself running in another direction to the other three, screaming for help as the man grabbed the back of his coat and threw him to the ground, dowsing him in acid. Q woke up screaming shortly after that, James trying to soothe him, holding him tightly and rubbing his back to try and calm him. Once Q had mumbled out what his nightmare had been about, James knew that he would get up three hours earlier than normal just to track the prick down and kill him. James made his lover a cup of tea and the pair sat in bed together, totally silent but cuddled up to each other, Q eventually nodding off and almost dropping tea all down himself. 

James woke up just after four, picked up his gun and put on his running gear, slipping out of his house and then getting the tube to West Croydon. He easily found the grotty council flat, shot Whitson twice in the crotch and then straight through the chest before returning back to his home in time for sunrise. Q didn’t suspect a thing when he awoke, James dozing beside him in his flannel pyjamas. He was just glad Q was a heavy sleeper and didn’t notice he’d been gone for almost three hours. Otherwise, he knew he would get the whole  _ please don’t murder anyone just because I had a bad dream _ speech; not that he had ever given him one before but he knew that there was a first time for everything. They continued as they did every morning; drank tea in bed, did the titbits of cleaning that needed doing before flopping down onto the sofa for the rest of the day so Q could write and James could catch up with some paperwork M was desperate for him to finish. James had received a rather angry message from his boss just after lunchtime, telling him that it was his last warning and any more ‘silly games’ would lead to his immediate sacking from MI6.

That was James’ ninth final warning in two years.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guess who’s not dead? Please don’t forget to leave kudos and comments ❤️

Q and James spent four days in each other's company. Q had moved in to James’ flat, cats and all, and they had tried to spend as much time together as they could before James’ mission began, and he would be gone for almost a month. Q thought that it was typical; no sooner had he settled down with someone, they buggered off for an extended period of time. It was just his luck, but he wasn’t going to let it get to him.

They ate takeaway every evening, watched all of James’ tiny film collection and spent their free time in bed, tangled in a mess of limbs and just enjoying being around eachother.

They woke up together on their final morning together to a stream of light flooding through the thin curtains covering James’ large windows. It streaked onto the bed and when Q awoke, James was highlighted by the morning sunshine, his tanned skin rich, and greying blonde hair seeming glossier than usual. He pressed a kiss to James’ forehead and then made his way through to the kitchen, making himself a bowl of cereal and putting the coffee maker on for James, knowing he would soon be awake. Q waddled to the bathroom to wash his face and spruce himself up a bit and then poked his head into their bedroom, Biscuit happily settling in the warm spot where Q had been sleeping, James gently petting him with his corse fingertips.

“Morning baby.” James said, morning voice in full swing, making Q go slightly weak at the knees as his boyfriend gave him a once over, smirking when he realised Q wasn’t wearing anything apart from his slippers. “Come here, I wanna cuddle.” He said, patting the space beside him on the bed, Q then laying beside his partner and cuddling up to him, Biscuit, moving out of their way and sitting on the side table instead, his brother still fast asleep in the living room.

“You’re never a great fan of cuddles.” Q pointed out as James wrapped his muscular arms around him, lips pressed to the younger man’s forehead. “Which is a shame because your cuddles are marvellous.” He added and then beamed up at the agent who chuckled and then pecked him on the lips.

“Ever the gent.” He said as Q shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around James, fully prepared to fall asleep right there and then, eyes only peeking open when he felt Biscuit nudge at his back. He reached behind him to stroke him and then shut his eyes again, James already dozing. His taxi wasn’t arriving until midday and the clock had only just struck eight so he was happy to have a lay in for once.

Q eventually got up to make James his morning coffee and feed the cats. He poured the agent a mug and then returned to the bedroom, giving it to his partner and then pulling on some underwear and a pair of jogging bottoms, running his thin fingers through his hair as James watched him, eyes fixed on the young man’s slender body.

“‘M going to miss this.” James said, having a sip of hot coffee as Q looked around for a t-shirt. “Seeing you in the buff every morning, getting my morning cup of coffee in bed.. Listening to you snore.”

“I do not snore!” Exclaimed Q, turning to look at his boyfriend with a scowl. “And I like too hope you’ll miss me for my wonderful personality and sense of humour, as well as all of that.” He added with a pout, then slipping one of James’ t-shirts on and laying down beside him, holding his hand and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

“You do snore, baby.” He chuckled, kissing him and then having a sip of his coffee, Q frowning as he sipped his tea and looked out of the large windows.

They ate breakfast together and Q helped James with his packing, they watched an episode of Friends together on the sofa, just enjoying their final moments together before James’ driver phoned to let them know he was outside. They parted with a kiss, Q waving him goodbye and watching the car drive around the corner and out of view. He closed the door and then looked around the hallway with a small sigh, Biscuit and Oscar sat looking up at him with sad faces.

“Come on then you two. Let’s go home.” He told them and then went up to their bedroom to pack his case so he and the cats could go back home, already missing James a great deal. He looked to James’ old Navy sweatshirt that was hanging on the handle of the wardrobe. He took it off of his hanger and then pulled it on, already happy to have James’ scent on him again. He finished packing, called for a cab and then packed the cat’s things away, then settling them into their carry case.

He arrived home and immediately flopped down on the bed, falling asleep and snoring happily as the cats ran around their home, getting familiar with their surroundings once again.

Q spent the next few days lounging around his home and finishing off the final touches of his book. Eve had popped over a few times, bringing carrot cake and lots of gossip with her. Q appreciated the visits, it was nice to have some company for even just a couple of hours. He hadn’t been back to Bluebirds in a while and felt he had to at some point, he hadn’t seen Max in quite a while either. Danny and Alex came over for dinner too, the younger Holt brother worried that his big brother would keep forgetting to eat. He had made sure Q’s fridge was full and the milk hadn’t gone off and, when satisfied, settled down with the other two so they could watch a film together. Alex and Danny took the spare room and left after breakfast the next morning. They were reunited the next evening at Eve’s New Years party, the group of them stood on the balcony of Bill’s flat, chatting and milling about. Bill sat in the corner of the room on his laptop, talking to somebody. Q approached him with a smile and then sat down beside him, looking at the screen and perking up when he saw James on the camera, sat on his bed and talking to someone in one of the departments at MI6.

“How are things going?” He asked Bill, watching the screen with a small smile. “He looked unscathed so far.” He joked as Bill tapped a few buttons.

“Yes, it had been very successful so far.” He told him and then gave Q a smile, then looking back to the screen. Q watched for a few more moments and frowned when he saw James talking to someone, his eyes on the bathroom door which was concealed from the camera’s view. He sat up slightly when the second person, a tall, dark haired woman, made her way over to the bed in only her lingerie. He tried to look away but found his eyes fixed on James as the woman slowly began to straddle the agent. Before Q knew it they were kissing and James’ hands were all over her. Bill turned to look at him with a genuinely concerned expression but Q was stood and running to the bathroom before he could say anything, passing Alex and Danny on the way. He crouched over the toilet bowl, his brother-in-law instantly kneeling behind him and rubbing his back, trying to soothe him. Alex knew that something was up, Q hadn’t had anything to drink all evening.

“What’s the matter?” Asked Danny as he entered, holding a glass of water for his brother. Alex shrugged and looked back to Q who was sobbing, knuckles white from how hard he was clutching the rim of the toilet.

“I think something has happened.” Alex told his partner as Q sat up and took the glass from his little brother, Alex flushing the chain and gently dabbing the writer’s lips with a piece of toilet paper. He stared at Alex with bloodshot eyes, Danny calling for Eve and looking at his brother with a panicked, concerned frown. “Benjamin, what has happened?” Alex asked again as Q had another shakey slip of water.

“James has cheated on me.” He said quietly, the words making his heart ache as he spoke. Alex’s face dropped and he looked up to Danny and Eve who were stood in the doorway. Danny immediately approached his brother and wrapped his arms around him, tightly hugging him. “He cheated on me.” He mumbled as he relaxed into his brother, tears still wet on his face as Alex looked at him, unsure as to what he should do to comfort the man. He gave his shoulder a squeeze and then stood, allowing Eve to soothe him properly, then slowly leaving the bathroom to look for Bill who was sat in the corner, still tapping away at his laptop. He sat down beside him, dragged the laptop away from the elder man and then tapping at a few keys and taking Bill’s headset from him, the man not saying anything when Alex spoke.

“007, I would suggest you get off of that woman right this moment.” He said and James opened his eyes, looking over to the camera. “Especially as your boyfriend has just watched you kiss her, hardly the best new years gift.” Alex added and James sat up, the woman looking at him confusedly. “Phone me. Now.” He told him, then giving the things back to Bill and standing, going back to his brother-in-law who was now sat in Eve’s bedroom, being cuddled by his brother and best friend.

“I really thought that he liked me, you know? I mean, we’ve never done stuff together but… That had never seemed to be a problem… Do you think that was it? We never did anything so he just… I don’t know.” He sighed and Alex leant against the door frame.

“It wasn’t you, Benjamin. It was just Bond taking things too far, again.” Alex said, looking at the man. Danny looked at him with a small smile of support as Eve continued to stroke her best friend’s back. “He… He sleeps with people to get the information he, MI6, needs in order to complete his missions. He should have told you.” Q shook his head at that and rubbed his face in frustration, grunting to himself and then looking back to Alex. “It is no excuse but it is a possible explanation. You mean a lot to him.” He added and Danny gave him an appreciative smile, then standing and taking his boyfriend by the hand.

“He’s angry and upset, trying to explain will only make it worse.” He whispered before kissing the end of Alex’s nose gently. “But it’s incredibly sweet of you. And I’m glad to see you’re being a lot more open and confident.” He gave Alex’s hands a squeeze and the agent hopefully pecked his partner on the lips, then turning to look at Q who was trying to compose himself.

Q’s head was spinning, eyes burning and throat tight. He knew that if he tried to speak again he would begin to sob until he became too exhausted to even think. Every time, he fell for a cheat and it was doing his head in; all that he wanted was for someone to love him and cherish him, but every time his boyfriend would play him. After a few moments he stood, Alex having excused himself to answer a phone call and Danny going to see to Bill who was panicking slightly, he turned to Eve and gave her a smile.

“You know, I think I might just spend the rest of my life with my books and my cats.” He told her, as cliché as it seemed. Eve shook her head and wrapped an arm around the thin man’s shoulders.

“I am sure Bond has a very, very reasonable explanation for whatever happened, and Alex seems to be right. He does sleep with women to gain information when on missions… I too assumed he would have brought it up at sometime, especially as you two are already acting like you’re weeks away from getting married.” She joked and Q couldn’t help but roll his eyes and bump shoulders with the woman. Alex appeared in the doorway, extending his phone out for Q.

“It’s James. He would like to speak to you.” He said and, after a second of consideration, Q leant forward to take the mobile from his brother-in-law, pressing it to his ear as Eve watched on with a concerned look in her eyes.

“I’m not going to try to justify what a prick I have been, Q. Because you’re not stupid.” James began, making Q roll his eye. “But you need to understand this. What I do on my missions has no bearing on my private life. The women I sleep with are irrelevant to everything but the mission, and you are still the one I look forward to coming home to. Please know that, Q. I care about you a great deal and would never mean to hurt you.” The countdown to midnight started soon after that and Eve rushed off to find Bill so they could have their New Year’s kiss. Alex too was dragged off by Danny and Q was left alone. “The last six weeks have been nothing but amazing and I cannot wait to come home so I can see you again, be with you again.” James continued, Q now laying down on the bed. “I want to spend all my time in London with you, baby. Every moment.” He added and Q could feel his cheeks going pink. “I’m sorry for kissing that woman, for letting her do the things to me that I only want you to do… I’ll be home soon and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me before then.”

Q heard the cheering from the next room and smiled to himself, listening to the slurred version of Auld Lang Syne being performed in the next room. James’ speech was flowing through him and he soon broke into a wide smile.

“And today is a new year, a new chapter begins. It happened and that is unchangeable, I forgive you because I know you were just doing your job.” He told him, then sitting up and chewing on his fingernails anxiously. “And James?”

“Yes, Q?”

“I love you too.” He said softly, earning a deafening silence from the other end of the line. Q sat up and continued to anxiously bite his nails.

“I’ll be back soon. Now go have fun, ring in the new year like I would. Get pissed and listen to Robbie Williams.” Q let out a loud giggle at that. “I’ll phone you in the morning, alright?” He added and Q hummed in approval. “Alright, you. Speak soon.” He said before hanging up and Q flopped onto the bed mercilessly, Eve then returning and looking at her best friend with hopeful eyes.

“He wants me to get pissed and listen to Robbie.” He told Eve, the woman beaming at her best friend and then going back to the living room to put Millenium on. Q was soon in the living room dancing with everyone else, his brother watching on from afar with a weary smile.

-

It was no surprise that Q had a hangover when he woke up the next morning, sprawled out on Eve’s sofa with a party hat burried amongst his mess of curls. He sat up, checked his watch and then stretched, raising a surprised eyebrow when his brother wandered in in only his underwear, neck and collar littered in purple bruises. The marks instantly reminded Q of his night and a wave of nausea came over him at the thought of James and the woman. He sipped the glass of water left on the coffee table and then stood, removing the party hat and going over to Danny, arms wrapping around his brother’s waist and chin on his shoulder as he watched his brother make hin and Alex cups of tea.

“How much of an idiot was I last night?” Asked Q, earning a chuckle from his brother.

“Well, first you have a breakdown over your boyfriend, then you spent an hour singing Robbie Williams songs on the balcony, played too many drinking games with Max and Alex, and then passed out on the sofa after downing a bottle of whiskey.” He said, spooning the sugar into his mug and placing a tea bag into each mug. “Oh, and Alex spent an hour thinking that you were me and visa versa. It’s safe to say he’s not going to be drinking any time soon.” Danny added as Q huffed and made his way around the kitchenette looking for painkillers. “Bill has gone to work and Eve’s gone to get us breakfast from the café. Said she’d left a load of stuff in the freezer there.” Q eventually found a box of aspirin and took the pills, perching on the counter by his brother.

“Well, at least my boyfriend hasn’t used me as some sort of chew toy.” He quipped, making Danny flush and run his hand over his neck just as Alex appeared, looking rather worse for wear. He gave Q a short wave and then took his mug of tea from Danny, the agent’s bare back covered in scratches. He limped over to the sofa and sat down, putting the television on and looking back to the two Holt boys. “Hmm. Seems you give as good as you get. You’ll scar the poor chap.” Q said to his brother, earning a shrug and a smirk.

“Marking my territory, that’s all.” He hummed, the author rolling his eyes and then going to have a shower and brush his teeth. He was incredibly pleased that his brother was happy, but couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of what the two had. He stood under the hot shower water thinking, knowing that not once had Alex slept with anyone who wasn’t Danny and, when re-united, it was like the two had never been apart. Q couldn’t help but feel that he and James were not a couple like that, that dedication and commitment were boundaries they would have to overcome if and when. Q knew that it wouldn’t be him that was unfaithful, but it was the price to pay when James’ job was to seduce to retrieve information.

It was after three weeks of awkward phone calls and late night FaceTime sessions that James finally returned to London, feeling battered and looking a little worse for wear. He made his way to Q’s flat, eager to see his partner again, and had his large bag of gifts for the writer and his two cats ready when he opened the door. Turing was at his feet immediately, loudly purring and rubbing his face against the bottom of James’ jeans. Biscuit sat by the fireplace fast asleep, his owner in a similar position on the sofa, surrounded by hundreds of pieces of crisp A4 paper. James was silent as he made his way through to the kitchen, checking his watch to see it was almost their usual dinner time, and set about making a quick meal for them both. He was starving and longed for some proper, non-Michelin starred food. He prepared jacket potato and beans for them both and set the plate down on the coffee table, Q stirring and eventually cracking his eyes open, jumping when he saw James sat beside him on the sofa, playing with the two cats.

“You should’ve woken me.” Q grumbled, looking at his watch and then running his face. “I’ve been out for five hours.” He laughed, then looking at the plate in front of him, picking it up and settling it down on his lap. “Welcome home, James.” He said, kissing the agent’s cheek and beginning to eat his dinner, glad to have some carbs inside of him.

They ate in a relaxed silence, James not wanting to talk about his mission and Q not caring enough to ask about it. James washed up and then sat back down beside his partner, wrapping an arm around him and pulling the blanket hanging over the back of the sofa over them. The writer relaxed into his boyfriend’s arms, so many questions bubbling inside his mind about what exactly had happened on New Years, and James just knew that they would have to speak about it at some point. He sat running his fingers through Q’s long hair and eventually started speaking.

“She was the daughter of a Azerbaijani diplomat. I needed names and addressed in order to find my target… she was the only way I could get the information I needed.” He said, Q looking up at him and offering a small shrug.

“I don’t care who she was, or why you did it. I forgive you, and that is the end of that. It was work and I understand that, both Bill and Alex have told me all about what you do and.. well, these things happen.” He told him and then sat up so he could look at him properly. “But I do want to know if here is something that you feel you’re missing out on, whether that be sex or anything else.” Q said softly, taking James’ hand in his own. “I know that I’ve always been a little hesitant around that sort of thing, but I can work on it, or anything else.” He said James shrugged, looking around the room and thinking about how to answer.

“Look, Q.” He paused and the younger raised his eyebrows hopefully. “I would love to have sex with you, but all of my past relationships have been built on sex which is why I adore our relationship so much, because it’s built on a real connection and a real fondness for each other, not just an adoration or each other’s bodies, not that I don’t love your body because I do. I’m worried that if we do have sex, that’ll change and I really don’t want it to.” He said and Q nodded understandingly. “I understand that your past relationships have made you a little hesitant around sex and things too, so I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable but I don’t want to ruin what we have either.” He told him and Q smiled, kissing him sweetly and then settling back down. “But if you want us to have sex at anytime, if the moment’s right or if you’re just in the mood, then I would be more than happy to.” He added, moving to run his fingers through Q’s hair once more.

“I’m glad we got that cleared up.” Q told him truthfully, pressing a kiss to his stubbly cheek. “And if you ever want to do stuff then please just tell me. The last thing I want is for us to fall to bits because we’re not having enough sex… I adore our relationship too, I really do, and I just hope that I can fulfil all your needs, both domestically and sexually.” He told him as he nuzzled back into him, Biscuit curled up on his stomach and Turing on the back of the sofa. “But, please don’t sleep with anyone else unless the nation’s safety is at stake. I do get rather jealous.” He joked, beaming up at James and then receiving a peck to the crown of his head. “Also, I finished my final section of editing and have sent my final manuscript off for publication.” He said with a toothy grin, James smiling back at him. “In three months I’ll be a published author.” He chimed proudly and James gave him a warm squeeze.

“I’m very proud, dear.” He said, looking over to the great stacks of paper on the table. “Now you start working on book two.” James added and Q groaned. “After a much deserved break, naturally.” He added and Q hummed in agreement.

“I’ve got a little side project going on so I can turn my focus to that before I start on book two… I’m thinking of calling the sequel Shattered Reflections. What do you think?” He asked James, the agent nodding and humming.

“I like it, really like it.” He said truthfully, reaching over to the table to pick up one of the bundles of paper, resting it on Q’s head as he flicked through. “I would quite like to have copy number two… obviously you’ll have the first copy.” He said, eyes scanning the pages of scrawny handwriting and sketches of different faces and buildings. “It is your baby after all.” He chuckled and Q hummed.

“I’ll see what I can do… Alex and Danny have already bagsied copies and my punblisher and editors will want a copy or two each… but I’ll try my hardest.” He said and then shut his eyes. James took that as a hint to stop talking so he did, fingers still carding through Q’s hair as he read the endless pages of character profiles and scene details. Every inch of the book was deeply thought out and all the characters had their own little quirks; Edward hummed in the shower and spoke only when spoken to, but Rich was incredibly anxious yet full of life and vigour. It was easy to tell that Edward was based on Alex and Rich on Danny. James became engrossed in the notes and didn’t realise Q had fallen asleep, or that Biscuit was in the process of chewing the hem of James’ favourite sweatshirt to shreds. Not that he minded, because he had begun to love the two cats more than any object he owned.

He loved Q the most, though.

The clock eventually ticked into the late hours of the night and James scooped his sleeping boyfriend up and carried him to his bedroom, tucking him in and removing his glasses, placing them on the nightstand. Q stored a little bit soon fell straight back to sleep, snoring contently. James had a quick shower and dried himself off and then returned to the bedroom, getting dressed into a pair of his warmest pyjamas and then getting into bed beside the young man.

He still couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened when he was away, of the woman he had seduced and then slept with, multiple times, behind Q’s back. That wasn’t work, that was just his burning desire to have a decent shag so he could let off some steam. But he’d grown to like Jessica a great deal over their month together, liked in the same way he liked Q at the very beginning. All he could see was her body and all he could feel was the touch of her skin. He looked to Q and ran his hand over the man’s side gently, holding him close and just trying to think of anything that wasn’t her. He didn’t want to hurt Q, his words hasn’t been lies, but at the same time, he knew it was wrong for him to be thinking of nothing but the beautiful woman back in Baku.

Biscuit and Turning sat on the opposite side of Q, both looking at James with the same look of betrayal. James reached over to gently stroke Turing, only to be met by a swipe to the hand. The two cats ran off and James laid staring at the few drops of blood in confusion. It was like the cats knew what he had done and how much he had betrayed Q’s trust. James turned over so his back was to Q and tried to go to sleep, mind still filled with memories from his mission.

When Q awoke the next morning, James was gone. He assumed that he had just gone for a run so made them both breakfast and set it on the dining table, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to return. He eventually ended up eating his bowl of porridge and let James’ grow cold. He wandered around the house, trying to look for clues as to where James had gone, and eventually found himself in the bedroom, looking at James’ pyjamas which were neatly folded and placed on the end of the bed. He ran his fingers over the flannel and then looked to his wardrobe. His phone began to ring just after that, he picked it up from the bedside table and answered.

“Good morning, Mr Holt.” Q squinted and sat down on the edge of the bed. “My name is Ernest Stavro Blofeld and I’ve been told that your boyfriend has been a very bad boy… Now, I’m only allowed to make phone calls once a week so you should feel incredibly special that I’ve chosen you to be my phone call.” Q remained silent, listening to what the man was saying. “Now, a pretty young man like you has no business being in a relationship with Mr Bond, and I think it’s important that you know he is always going to run off with a pretty European woman and leave you heartbroken.” Q just rolled his eyes and hung up, throwing his phone onto the bed and looking up when he heard the door opening.

“James?” He called, standing and going over to the doorway, only to see James stood there with a carrier cup in once hand and a bouquet of roses in the other. “I’m hoping those are for me and not a mysterious lover I’m not aware of?” He joked and James blinked rapidly, then tilting the flowers in Q’s direction.

“Of course they’re for you. To say sorry for being a bit of a tit. I bought you a cup of that strange tea you like too.” He said, nodding to the cup as Q approached and took them both from him, kissing his forehead softly and then looking at his boyfriend confusedly. “I had an urgent call down at work which is why I was gone for so long. One of our prisoners getting a little… difficult.” He told him, looking to the bowl of porridge still sat on the table. “I didn’t leave a note because I didn’t think I would be gone for as long as I was.” He said as Q went to the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers, sipping his tea on the way.

“Well, I appreciate the thought and can forgive you for leaving me to wake up alone.” He said with a small smile, arranging the flowers in their vase. “Although, do you know anyone called Blofeld? A gentleman just phoned me and gave that name.” He said as he finished arranging the flowers and then placed them on the dining table. “He spoke as if he knew you.” He added, then turning to look at his boyfriend who was perched on the kitchen counter.

“He’s irrelevant, a creep that you don’t need to be getting yourself involved with.” James told him, looking at the scratch on his palm and tutting. Q approached with a frown, taking James’ hand and looking at it. He made his way to the medicine cabinet and got out his little pot of Sudocrem, going back to James and gently rubbing the cream into the red mark. He was as gentle as possible, his boyfriend’s fingers twitching slightly, trying not to let his face show quite how much it stung. James looked at the younger man, his tongue stuck out slightly and long lashes fluttering against his cheeks. James was quite simply in awe of the man; he was so feminine and gentle but his body… God, James had never seen anything like it. He was tiny, his waist thin and arse plump and round, skin pale and cheeks always pink. His fingers were long and elegant, yet his thighs and biceps were muscular and sculpted. It killed him inside to think that he would one day break his heart. He knew he would, it was in his nature. He had already slept with two women behind his back, and he knew that they were just the very tip of the iceberg; there was going to be a lot more women that he would sleep with whilst with Q, whether he wanted it or not. It was what he was good at, seducing and seeping informam from women. He tore his eyes away from Q and to Turing who was sat looking at him with squinted, suspicious eyes. Q looked over to Turing and chuckled.

“Look how proud he is of what he’s done.” He joked as Turing approached the two mean and rubbed himself on the writer’s ankles and shins. “He gets a bit twitchy during the cold months, they were locked in a freeze for almost two days… I adopted them soon after that. Poor little things were traumatised.” He sighed, washing the Sudocrem off of his hands and then scooped Turing up in his arms, stroking his soft fur happily, then looking up at James. “You’re doing a lot of thinking.” He said and James shrugged, kissing Q on the forehead and then hopping off the counter.

“Nothing my dear, nothing. Just, thinking about what we can do on my break. I’ve got three weeks off so… Maybe we could get away for a bit? Have a little holiday or something.” He suggested and Q gave him a grin. “Plus it means we can celebrate you getting your book finished, eh?” He said with a small smile, Q then kissing him sweetly.

“That sounds perfect.” He hummed and then placed Turning back down, the cat happily running back off to his brother. “Somewhere we can get to by train or by driving, though. I’m not the best when it comes to planes…” He added as they went back to the sofa and Q pulled up his laptop.

“We could rent a little cabin in Denmark, Austria… Somewhere with a hot tub.” He suggested Q tapped away at his keyboard, eventually finding some last minute breaks. They sat looking at hotels and cabins for almost two hours, the two eventually deciding on a chalet in the heights of the Swiss alps, near to one of James’ favourite skiing resorts. They booked everything that had to by lunch and Q was soon packing his case whilst James heated up a can of soup for them to have. He looked forward to their time away, eager to teach Q how to ski and spend many of their evenings in the large hot tub outside their cabin. He knew that spending time with Q would wipe away any feelings hat he had towards other people, and it would give him the opportunity to apologise to him for what happened on New Year’s. He knew that nothing he did would make Q trust him fully, but he would try to built his trust back up as much as he could.

James spent the rest of the afternoon at home, packing his case and dusting off his old skiing equipment. He returned to Q’s in time for dinner, bringing a bag of Thai takeaway with him. They sat on the sofa together watching Dunkirk, the cats happily strolling over their owner and then plodding off to the bedroom when the two men started to pack their things away and turn the lights off. Q fell asleep almost instantly, face squished against James’ chest and arms wrapped around his waist as he slept, James laying awake for the second night running. He eventually drifted off some time after two, dreaming about the cold days he was to spend with Q over the next few weeks. He slept peacefully for the first time in a while, only waking when Q shook him, telling him they had an hour before their car arrived. They got dressed and ready for their journey, Q wrapping himself up in a cashmere jumper and his favourite coat, a grey scarf bundled around his neck. James was, unsurprisingly, in a suit. Q had tried to get him to dress down for once but, James argued, it simply wasn’t him to travel in a comfortable ensemble. Q just rolled his eyes and went back to packing the cats things away. He knew that it was just the first of many arguments they would have during their holiday. 


	10. Chapter 10

James was fast asleep by the time they got to Paris. Q sat on the train cradling his cup of tea, looking out the window longingly, his freezing fingers tingling from the warmth his drink was giving off. He turned to look at his napping boyfriend and gave him a small smile, pressing a kiss to the top of James’ head. He couldn’t help but feel something was up with James, that there was a reason why he wasn’t sleeping when they were at home.

He’d noticed that the agent has been restless since he had returned from his mission, Q often waking up to find his partner staring up at the ceiling, fingers rhythmically massaging the writer’s scalp. They would exchange a tired look, James would whisper  _ Go back to sleep darling  _ and Q would do just that. James would often be gone when he awoke hours later, either having gone to work or jogging around the block a few times. Q couldn’t help but feel a little unsettled when he awoke to an empty bed, longing for James to cradle him for a little while and keep him warm. The two woke up together at the weekends a lot of the time, but he always missed him during the week.

The train soon stuttered to a halt when they reached Gare Du Nord and Q turned to James whose head was still resting on his shoulder, the agent tutting and mumbling to himself occasionally. Q couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his boyfriend, and then gently shook him, trying to wake him up.

“James, we’re in Paris.” The agent blinked slowly and then smiled at Q, stretching and then sitting up, looking around before getting up and pulling their suitcases down from the overhead holders. James slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and then took Q’s hand, the two dragging their large suitcases behind them as they got off of the train and went into the station in search of somewhere to get a coffee. Q ordered himself a cup of tea, James a black coffee and a croissant. They sat inside the cafe for a while, a comfortable silence between the two of them, and meandered to the platform their train to Zurich was coming into once they had finished their drinks.

They sat on a bench on the platform, James’ eyes constantly scanning their surroundings for dangers as Q admired their new surroundings with his usual large, inquisitive eyes. James thought that he was absolutely adorable like that, huddled up with his many layers of cashmere based clothes and looking at the world like he had never seen it like that before. It was not really any different to London in his eyes, but  with the scent of coffee that was lingering in the air and the rather flamboyant outfits that some of the men walking past them were wearing, it was no wonder Q was quite so intrigued by Paris. James reminded himself to bring him here in the summer, to celebrate their six month anniversary or something. 

Their train pulled up after a little while and they got on, sitting side by side, Q closest to the window once again, James getting out his laptop to do some paperwork M had assigned him. Q got a book from his backpack after a while, the speed and bumpiness of the train unsettling his stomach, and snuggled into James’ warm side, only getting through a chapter or two before falling asleep, the rockiness of their carriage making him stir a few times, only to have James shush him and kiss his hair to help him nod off again. He woke up somewhere near Basel to find James talking to someone on the phone, a strange program running on his laptop. James sounded a little angry as he spoke to the person on the other end of the line, Q assuming it was either M or someone else high up in MI6. James quietened down when he saw that Q was awake, gently taking the writer’s hand in his own to try and calm himself down. He was soon off the phone and turned to look at Q, gently rubbing his thumb over the younger man’s knuckles. 

“Sorry about that baby, just work stuff.” He grumbled as he settled back down, wrapping his arm around Q to keep him close. Blofeld could wait until they got back to London. All that mattered at the moment was that he was keeping Q safe from the grasp of the man who had just escaped his cell in the depths of MI6’s HQ. M was more than aware that he had managed to get in contact with Q, and the two men would be lying if they said it didn’t worry them. James just had to be sure he never let Q out of his sights. 

They got off the train in Zurich and were soon aboard one that would take them towards Lichtenstein. The two slept for most of the journey and were in the village of Arosa. Q stood on the platform shivering as James spoke to one of the train guards, trying to arrange car to get them to their villa so they didn’t freeze to death. Q gave James’ gloved hand a squeeze and James turned to give his partner’s cold cheek a kiss. The guard gave them a smile and Q kept his other hand in his pocket, the cashmere gloves he was wearing not helping in the slightest. He doubted that their dreamy nights in the hot tub would actually happen, knowing that he would turn into a human ice cube if he even set foot on the balcony in his swimming trunks. 

The guard led them to the entrance of the station and showed them to the car that was awaiting them, James insisting Q got in whilst he put their suitcases in the boot of the car, their driver helping him. James was soon back at his boyfriend’s side and buckled himself in as their driver shot off towards their villa.

“You look freezing.” James said as he looked at Q with a concerned frown, reaching over to take the writer’s hand. “And you couldn’t be bundled up any more than you already are.” He seemed concerned, Q just shaking his head and giving James’ hand a reassuring squeeze.

“A hot bath and a cup of tea will do me just fine.” He assured the agent, resting his head on James’ shoulder and shutting his eyes. “You worry too much sometimes.” He sighed and James frowned, his arm wrapping around his boyfriend to support him. James knew that Q was right, that he always worried about the younger man when he was both away from him and right beside him. It was all down to the fact he didn’t want to lose him, that he was always so worried that he would fuck things up (again) and hurt Q (again). James just looked out the window, and held his boyfriend close, giving his forehead a sweet kiss. They sat looking out the window until they reached their villa an hour from the train station, occasionally muttering to each other or pointing out points of interest, Q spotting a small village not far from their villa, James already eyeing up the lavish bar he was a frequent visitor of.

“Let me take your stuff for you, love.” James said once they got out the car and were unloading their luggage from the boot, Q looking down at his case and then the short walk up to their little log cabin. They’d already been down to the main hut to collect their keys and paid for a bottle of whisky to be delivered to their room. 

 “I think I can manage, but thank you.” Q said as he picked up his duffel bag and little suitcase. James’ was a lot larger in comparison, but Q put that down to the fact he had all of their skiing gear with him. James just shrugged and the two went up to their cabin, Q unlocking the door and sighing the second they were into the warmth of their home for the week, the first already crackling and burning, the sitting room an ample temperature for the both of them.

The fundamentals of the room were made from wood; dark oak floorboards, the ceiling slatted with oak beams. Dark brown furniture scattered the room, a suede sofa was positioned in front of the fireplace with an arm chair in front of the French doors that led to the decking outside. A large television was mounted to the wall above the fireplace and an oak dining table was pushed against one of the walls, the seats made from a matching wood with orange suede seat pad, a vase of orange roses crowning it perfectly. The kitchenette comprised of a fridge, two ring hob, gas oven, a small worktop and a selection of cupboards containing crockery and baking tins. Q was quick to survey what cooking utensils they had. He decided he would be doing the cooking for the nights they were in the cabin, letting James put his feet up for once. Granted, he wasn’t as good a chef as James, but he was going to give it a good go. 

“Babe, come look at this.” James called from the bedroom, Q organising his stash of tea on the worktop. He padded through to where his boyfriend was and gasped when he saw the magnificence of the bedroom. It was large, the bed in the middle of the room and wardrobes either side. What captivated him the most was the view before them, overlooking the spectacular mountains and forest that he had only ever seen in magazines. He was in awe, turning to look at James and giving him a side hug. “Isn’t it glorious?” James sighed, carding his fingers through his partner’s thick hair. 

“Incredible. Simply incredible.” He sighed, looking back to the view and then approaching the window to get a better look. There was a few cabins dotted about, but none of them could see into their bedroom, meaning they would be able to laze about without the fear of being watched, and James didn’t have to panic about assassins lurking around corners; they could see everything there was to see if the Alps. 

They unpacked and opened the bottle of champagne Q had found in the fridge, both debating the idea of getting in the hot tub after they finished their bottle. They instead decided to have a hot bubble bath instead, Q giving James a massage once they were sat on the bed in their pyjamas, the agent’s shoulders and back sending spasms of pain through his body. He appreciated it dearly, and gave Q a peck on the lips once the younger had finished, the couple then curling up and falling asleep in each other’s embrace.

James woke up first the next morning and went for a jog. Upon returning to the small lane their cabin was on, he was greeted by a tall, dark haired woman sat on the porch of one of the other cabins. 

“Good morning, Sir.” She had called, making James pause and take his ear bud out. “Surely it is too cold for you to be out running?” The woman purred, and James approached the steps of the cabin without another thought, smiling at the woman and leaning against the wooden banister of the cabin. “Perhaps you fancy coming inside for a nice hot cup of coffee.” James sprung at the chance and gave the woman a smile, going to make his way up the stairs and then pausing, turning to look at his cabin, the cabin where Q was still curled up fast asleep smothered in blankets, his sweet face still relaxed into a smile, although he was sleeping. 

“I would love to, but I’d best be getting back. My boyfriend will wonder where I’ve got to. Auf Wiedersehen.” He said before making his way back to his and Q’s cabin without a second look at the beautiful stranger. He knew that if it had been six months earlier he would have jumped at the change to have bedded such a gorgeous woman but, he thought to Q and he didn’t want to break his heart again, cause him any more pain than he already had. He bounded back into the cabin with a refreshed smile on his face, cooing when he found Q still fast asleep on their bed. James took a quick shower and then returned to their bedroom to get dressed for the day, Q eventually stirring and waking up, giving James a sleepy smile as he rubbed his eyes and fished his hand around for his glasses. James eventually reached over and picked them up for the writer, handing them to him.

“I’ll go make you a cup of tea,” James said softly and then made his way through to the kitchenette to boil some water while Q woke himself up, stretching lazily and then slipping out of bed, picking James’ sweatshirt up from the ground and pulling it on. He padded through to the living area and got the fire started, then looking up at James when he approached with a hot mug of Earl Grey. After a tentative sip, Q sighed and placed his mug on the coffee table, James then sitting beside him with his cup of coffee and watching the orange flames of the fire dance in the light draft running through the cabin. 

“I wish that every day could be like this.” Q said, picking his mug up and cradling it in his hands, head on his partner’s shoulder as he sipped his tea and gazed at the fire. “I may not be saying that in three hours time when I’m sat on a ski lift though.” He said before shuddering. James just laughed softly and pressed a kiss to his lover’s hair.

“You get used to it after a few trips round.” He assured the younger man before finishing his coffee in a few long gulps. “Tell you what. You can go get some food in whilst I get our equipment put back together, yeah?” He suggested and Q nodded happily, sipping his tea again and then kissing James’ tanned bicep. 

“Sounds just perfect. I’ll go put some clothes on and then wander down there.” He said before standing, sweatshirt riding up and showing off his peachy bottom. James growled lowly as Q pulled the jumper back down and padded off with a flustered smile. 

He left a few minutes later after changing and finishing his tea. The small supermarket was a maximum of ten minutes away and he appreciated the fresh air, breathing it in deeply and politely greeting the villagers he walked past. He was looking forward to having more time with James, just the two of them on their own, relaxing and spending hours skiing and drinking mugs of steaming cocoa. He had a slight skip in his step when he reached the little cornershop, picking up a basket and wandering around the shop, filling the little basket with milk and different vegetables he could turn into a fine meal for the two of them. He also picked up some bottles of wine and whiskey for them to enjoy over the course of their trip. He then began the slow walk back up to their cabin, the bags of groceries making his arms ache halfway up the hill. He eventually reached the cabin and managed to get the front door open as he took the bags into the kitchen. 

“How’s it going babe?” He asked as he went over to the doorway and paused, heart stopping for a moment. “Hello.” He said slowly, looking at the woman who was stood by the bed in her underwear, James stood staring at him with wide eyes, his jumper discarded and panic clear on his face. Q looked back between the two and then went back to the kitchen, hands gripping the edge of the countertop, knuckles turning white. There was a few moments silence before the woman left through the front door and James approached him, his jumper back on and a hand running through his cropped hair. 

“I’m not going to make excuses, say it’s not what you think it was.” He said softly, not getting any closer to his partner. “Because there’s no way that I can excuse my behaviour apart from say you are too good for me. I’m unfaithful, fueled by my constant need for sex, and a very very shit person.” Q titled his head away from James, wiping his eyes. “I’m not blaming you for any of this and I don’t want you to blame yourself either. The only person to blame is me. She approached me on my run this morning, I turned her down. She came back when she saw you leave and I just… I’m not blaming her. Course I’m not, I just… I couldn’t control myself. I wish she had have been you, I do. Nothing happened, that I promise but if you hadn’t have come back then it would have. I’m not going to lie to you baby, you know I wouldn’t do that.” He continued and Q just shook his head and poured himself a glass of water, sipping it slowly to try and subside the sick feeling in his stomach. Q leant against the counter and looked at James.

“I’m just disappointed in you.” He said quietly, looking at him with a frown. “You ferry me all the way to the Alps so we can reconcile, and then I find you about to shag a woman who is far prettier and with a much higher libido than me? I thought you were better than that, better than acting like a five year old.” He sighed and then began to shove the shopping away. “You know, if me not wanting us to have sex is such a massive problem for you and your desire and passion for sex, then please just tell me. Don’t string me along anymore. I forgave you the first time, I doubt I’ll be able to forgive you now.” He whispered as he placed the pot of chocolate powder on the counter. He looked back to James and shook his head. “I thought we were serious, that me inviting you over for Christmas, letting you treat my cats like they were your own, meant something to you.” He whispered before perching on the countertop.

“It’s not to do that, I can cope but… It’s been a long time, you know? I’ve been going from having sex twice a week to not having had sex in, what, three months? It’s strange for me, that’s all. Nothing to do with you, little one.” He sighed before shaking his head. “I know you won’t be able to forgive me but at least let me try to win back your forgiveness? I don’t know how but I’ll find a way, I promise you.” He said before sighing. “I am thankful for all you’ve given me whilst we’ve been together but… Christ Q, I’m a sex addict. What if I go to a clinic when we get back? Try and get some help?” He suggest and Q looked at him with a hesitant nod. 

“You would do that for me?” He asked, and James gave him a nod and a smile. 

“Of course I would. It’s what our relationship needs, isn’t it?” He asked and Q nodded as James approached and gave his forehead a soft kiss. “I still don’t expect to be forgiven, mind.” He said, his hand gently resting atop Q’s. “I don’t ever expect your full trust.” Q looked at him with a small smile and he nodded.

“Forgiving you will be easier if you stick to your word and get help.” He told him before getting off the counter and sighing softly. “Come on then, you’ve got to teach me how to ski.”

Q and James didn’t speak of that morning again. They spent their time together skiing and snowboarding, Q falling over one too many times and gathering a large collection of purple bruises up his arms and back. James had fallen once, that that had only because Q had given him an angry shove when the writer fell over one icy morning. Their evenings were spent curled up in bed watching films on Q’s laptop, making their way through the bottles Q had bought from the shop and just enjoying each other’s company. The food Q made wasn’t that bad either, James reminded himself to get the younger to cook a little more when they got home because he was very good at it. 

They spent their last evening in the hot tub, drinking the last of their bottle of wine and talking quietly. They had both appreciated the time away from the business of London but knew everything would return to normal when they got home. James would go back to work for a week and would then go off to his ‘retreat’ for a month, Q deciding to occupy himself with the little book Alex had given him, knowing that it would take him a few months to edit and finalise things for the agent. It would be nice to distract himself from his own writing for once, and he knew that Alex would be very grateful. He also knew he had to start planning his second novel, his publishers already wanting a release date from him. He had decided upon the following June, giving himself over a year to get it written. James had given him his full support and both Danny and Alex were very excited to read whatever it was Q came out with. 

They packed up their stuff when they woke up on their final day and enjoyed their last few hours on the slopes, Q finally getting the hang of skiing and able to do a few trips down the mountainside without bruising himself rather severely. They returned to their cabin, had lunch and then got a taxi back to the train station. The woman, who James believed was called Alina, had stood on her porch and watched the two leave with a scowl. 

“Have you enjoyed this week?” Asked James as they made their way along the winding lanes back to the train station. Q rested his head on James’ shoulder and gave him a sleepy smile, nodding happily and then shutting his eyes, letting the gentle rock of the taxi settle his aching head. 

“Yeah, it’s been good to get away from home for a bit. I miss the kitties though. First time I’ve been away from them in years.” He sighed before looking out the window one final time. “I’m sure they’ve been well looked after, though.” He hummed as the taxi pulled to a stop and the two men got out of the cab, paid the driver and then wheeled their cases inside the station, sitting on the platform for a few minutes before their train rolled in and they were soon back on their way back to London.

“Daddy’s home!” Q called as they entered his flat, the two cats hammering down the stairs to see their owners. Nighttime had fallen and they were both shattered, James taking the cases upstairs whilst Q picked up his cats and cuddled them close, nestling his face into their silky fur and letting out a content sigh. Oh how he had missed them. 

He made his way up the short staircase and paused beside James at the top of the steps, looking straight to where James was staring, his jaw locked and eyes emotionless. Q almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the strange man sat on his sofa, immediately pressing the emergency button on the side of his watch that would alert Eve and Alex that he was in danger. His heart was slamming in his chest as he looked at the stangly handsome man sat looking back to the pair.

“This must be Benjamin.” The man stood and prowled over to Q, standing in front of him with a menacing smile. James kept a protective hand wrapped around Q’s wrist as the other man let out a gentle hummed laugh. “My my, he’s even more handsome in the flesh, James.” He said and Q hung his head, looking at James’ hand. “Come on Benji, don’t look so scared…” The man whispered and Q looked to his partner with panicked eyes. “I’ll be your brother-in-law soon I suspect, seeing as James has managed to convince you he’s a good, kind hearted person.” The two men stayed silent.

“You never told me you had a brother.” Q hissed and James looked down at him with a frown. James looked to Franz and then back to Q. 

“I liked to think he was dead. To me he has always been dead.” He tutted and the other man looked at him with a pout. “Adopted brother. Died in a skiing accident with my adopted father as far as I’m concerned.” Franz tutted and shook his head as he looked to James. Q looked to his cats who were sat by his feet defensively and then held his head high as he looked at the stranger.

“You have no business being here. Please leave my house before I have to call the police.” Q said with as much confidence as he could muster, the intruder blurting out a loud laugh and then shaking his head.

“Oh he’s funny James, isn’t he? He’s soooo funny.” Franz sighed as he looked at Q and then shook his head. “No, no I’m not going just yet. Because I haven’t had any fun yet, have I?” James’ grip tightened around Q’s wrist as the writer felt himself pale in fear. 

“Your childish games aren’t welcome here. You heard the man, leave.” He knew he was asking the impossible, that Franz was just going to stand there staring at the two men until he could figure out what to do with them, but he knew that it was worth a try.

There was a harsh slam against the door and the sound of gun fire within seconds of James finishing his sentence, the agent having pushed Q into the kitchen and encouraging the cats to follow him as his brother slumped to the floor before him and James fired a warning shot at the staircase.

“For fucks sake James.” The agent heard two similar voices shout as Q sat up and rubbed his head, the two cats cowering behind him, whilst Alex and Danny made their way up the steps. “I got an alert button fitted on my watch. It calls Alex and Eve to let them know I’m in trouble.” Q said, slightly out of breath from their seconds of exercise as Alex gave Franz a kick, the Polish man letting out a gurgled groan. 

“I’ll get onto medical.” James muttered as he went through to the bedroom to get his mobile, Q standing up and trying to soothed his panicked cats, Biscuit cowering behind his legs and refusing to move whilst Oscar laid under the table whimpering. Q picked up Biscuit and then stormed after James with a scowl.

“What the hell just happened?” He barked, setting Biscuit on the bed as he placed a hand on James’ shoulder to get him to turn around. “Who the fuck was that?” James sighed and gently held Q’s hands, rubbing his thumbs over the back of them to try and get him to calm down a little. Q shook his head and tugged his hands away. “No, no don’t do that.” He said slowly as he backed away a little. “This isn’t working, James. We’re not working. Leave, please. Please just leave.” He said and James started at him, swallowing roughly and then nodding slowly. 

“He is the man that phoned you.” He said, picking up his suitcase and clearing his throat. “I’ll see you around.” He mumbled before giving Biscuit a gentle stroke and then leaving, blanking Alex and Danny on his way. Q sat down on his bed and began to weep, so overwhelmed by everything that had happened over the last week. Danny stuck his head around the door and sighed the second he saw his brother crying, going over to him and engulfing him in a tight hug. 

“Oh Benji.” He sighed, kissing his brother’s feathery hair. “You’re better off without him, trust me.” He whispered and Q sniffled nodding and then pulling away from his brother. “Something else has happened, hasn’t it? When you were away.” Danny asked as he sat down next to his brother, holding the elder Holt’s hands in his own. Q began to talk, not caring what words he spoke and didn’t react to the expressions of pain and anger on his brother’s face. He was glad to get everything out, and Danny was glad that Q had told him so he could ensure his brother avoided James for the rest of his life. He knew that Q deserved better, deserved someone who loved him and only him, someone who wouldn’t sleep with a pretty European woman at the first opportunity he got, and someone who didn’t have an evil brother who would probably end up murdering Q. Neither of them had really had that great a few years when it came to boyfriends, but Danny just put that down to being the fact MI6’s offerings were, frankly, problematic. “You need to go down to one of those shitty nightclubs we’re so fond of.” Danny mused with a smile, making Q laugh dryly. “Go find yourself a nice guy who’ll take you to the theatre and take you out to Ask just for the hell of it.” The younger man was beaming at his brother and then gave him another hug. “You deserve better than James Bond.” He sighed and then stood back up, hearing voices from the living area. Danny and Q made their way through to the living room, seeing Eve, Bill and Alex sat around the strange man. Q was hesitant to approach, eyeing up the blood on his carpet and then streaming through the strange man’s thigh.

“You better pay for the cleaning bill on that.” Q said to Alex, gesturing to the trail of blood on the carpet. Eve stood and went over to he best friend, pulling him in for a tight hug and kissing his forehead sadly. Alex gave him a small smile and nodded.

“Of course, Benjamin.” Alex said with a nod as he wrapped an arm around his partner’s shoulders, Eve looking at his best friend with a sad frown. “Are you okay?” Asked the quieter man and Q nodded, giving his brother-in-law a small smile. 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be fine.” Q told the agent before kissing Eve’s cheek. “I’ll tell you later, get this freak out of my flat before I start crying out how rubbish this last week has been.” He said with a small frown, staring at the hunched figure with nothing but fear. “We can get Thai in and I can have a little cry to you lot.” He said with a small laugh, Eve giving him a smile.

“Alright love, I’ll get HungryHouse up, the lads should be here soon to pick Blofeld up.” She said, then going to her handbag to get out her phone as Q knelt down to try and lure oscar out from under the table, Biscuit sat by the bedroom door watching what was going on around him, soon going to join his brother under the table. The doorbell rang and Alex answered it, three men entering and dragging the unconscious MI6 escapee from the flat and down to their van outside. Q was quick to start covering the red stains with stain remover and a salt solution Eve had recommended. Eve helped him to get rid of most of the staining, whilst Bill rang M to let them know what was going on, Danny and Alex unpacking Danny’s case for him. Q ordered them their dinner once he was satisfied the worst of the blood was out of his lovely cream rug and then went to investigate the bullet hole in his wall, Eve then convincing him to sit down. Q curled up on the dry part of the sette and looked over to Eve who was quietly talking to Bill in the kitchen, Danny and Alex soon rejoining them and flopping down on the other sofa. 

“Danny told me what happened. I am very sorry, Benjamin… I, we, will do all that we can to make things better for you, for you to find a better partner.” Alex said, his voice as soft and as soothing as ever. Q smiled at them both and nodded as Eve approached and gently stroked Q’s hair.

“How about Max? You’ve had eyes on each other for months now.” Eve suggested, making Danny raise an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name. “He’s my right hand man when it comes to the cafe.” Eve added and the two men nodded as Bill slipped out of the flat. “Now babe, are you going to tell me what happened?” She asked, perching down beside him. Q looked to his brother and then to Eve, frowning and twiddling his thumbs.

“In short, he was about to have sex with some posh European woman when I got back from the shop, then agreed to go to a sex addiction clinic when we got home. Rest of the week went swimmingly, but when we got back that guy was just sat on the sofa and started being really fucking weird with me. Alex shot him, James told me he could explain everything. I shouted at him, told him we were over and he left with his stuff.” Q said flatly and Eve continued to pout at the writer as he spoke. “Three months of my life I’m never getting back I suppose.” He said with an anxious chuckle before getting up to pour himself a glass of water.

“Surely him getting help is a good sign?” Eve offered and Q just shrugged and had a sip from his drink as the cats ventured towards him, looking around with the same big, terrified eyes as before. “What about once he comes out of his clinic? I know he may be a dick but he cares about you, he just has a gigantic labido.” Danny tutted and shook his head.

“I have a massive labido but because I am committed to Alex I would have never dreamed of sleeping with anyone else. Circumstances were different, yes, but all the time he was gone I would have never looked at another man the way I looked at him. I have a hand and a good selection of sex toys, that kept me occupied.” Q snorted at his brother’s answer and Eve couldn’t help but giggle, mainly at the sight of Alex’s cheeks turning crimson. “Even when he’s off galavanting around the world saving orphans for months on end, there’s no way I’m going to shag someone else. Don’t excuse James’ actions just because he loves a shag.” Alex pecked his boyfriend on the cheek and Q stood at the sink with a proud smile on his face as Eve just fiddled with her mobile.

“I wouldn’t think of touching another man when away from Danny.” Alex added as the younger Holt sighed and kissed the agent on the cheek happily. Q returned to the sofa and kicked his legs up onto the coffee table as the cats came and joined him. He was still a little shaken after the events of the evening but was reluctant to mention that to his friends, his ears still a little blocked and heart hammering every time there was the faintest sound from outside. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the delivery driver rang the doorbell and Alex offered to go down to get their dinner, Bill rejoining them for their grand Thai feast, the five of them soon asleep on the sofa in massive food comas. Q didn’t have dreams of James for the first time in three months, and instead that he was driving across Europe with only a backpack full of his belongings. He took that as some sort of sign the single life was what was best for him, though did hope that it wasn’t a sign he would be on the run any time soon.


	11. Chapter 11

“It can’t have been that bad.” Eve said as she sat down in front of Q with hope still glimmering in her eyes. Q just shook his head and curled up into a ball of misery.

“He took me to Spoons, Eve. Spoons. James would have taken me to the Ritz!” He exclaimed and Eve couldn’t help but stifle a laugh as she looked at her best friend. It had been a month since Q had ended things with James and three weeks since he had reluctantly re-downloaded Grindr after Max, his backup plan, had announced he had a very lovely boyfriend called Sebastian. He’s been on a string of useless dates with guys who, in Danny’s words, were ‘seriously punching above their weight’. His latest date had been with a handsome man who Q didn’t realise was still at University.

He was also onto stage two of his breakup; regret. James had been MIA for three weeks and Q couldn’t help but feel absolutely deflated without him. He knew that their relationship was a complete shambles and James should have tried a little bit harder to have not slept with other people, but he couldn’t get the number of times he’d woken up to dinner on the table and a blanket wrapped around him, James sat reading a book on the other sofa. He knew that it would take a lot for him to find someone who treated him like that, and would often wake up with tearful eyes when he remembered James wasn’t his anymore.

“At least it was cheap.” Max had offered, placing a cup of tea down in front of the writer. “And he was cute, so what if he’s broke? He’s a student, we were all broke when we were students.” He added and Eve hummed in agreement. Q just tutted and sat back in his chair.

“Uni students also want sex 24/7.” He pointed out and Max paused before nodding.

“Yeah, alright, good point.” Max laughed before going back to the counter to clean out the coffee machine. “Give it another go, maybe take him somewhere instead.” He suggested as Q picked up his mug and had a sip of his tea. “Take him to Ask. It’s cheap enough he won’t feel bad about you paying, and expensive enough he’ll feel spoilt.” Q thought for a moment and then gave Max a smile.

“I’ll text him and see what he says.” He said, looking to his laptop as the bell above the door rung and Eve stood, pausing when he looked at who had just entered. Q looked up, pushing his glasses up his nose and letting out a small squeak of surprise when James appeared. They were all silent, Q unsure what to do or say and Eve not wanting to say a word to the agent. Max placed his cloth down and then leant against the counter.

“What can I get you?” He asked James, the agent looking at the bouquet of flowers in his hands. He approached Q in silence and handed the flowers to his ex, then placing an envelope on the table.

“I’m not stopping.” James said to Max before looking back at Q, giving him a small nod. “You look well, Q.” He said before turning and leaving as fast as he had arrived. The writer stared at the flowers with a lump in his throat, reaching to pick up the envelope, slipping it open and then pulling out the letter inside. He groaned to himself and began to read it, Eve and Max watching him from behind the counter.

_Q._

_I’m writing you this from Norfolk. It’s freezing cold and I forgot to pack that jumper you insisted I bought from M &S before Christmas. I wish I had that right now, mainly because it still smells of your aftershave. _

_I stuck to my promise and checked myself into a sex addiction clinic. M was a bit funny about it but I think we all realised this is what I need. They told us to write a letter to the person we wanted to change for. So I’m writing this to you because you’re the reason I checked myself into this place, and I’m very thankful for that. We’ve done a lot of talking sessions which I really haven’t enjoyed because people have been prying. But then, people always pry. We’ve watched a lot of porn too, apparently the more you watch it the less effective it becomes and the less interested you become in sex. Reverse psychology or something, I wasn’t really paying much attention._

_I have a lot to explain about my life too I suppose. You know my parents died when I was younger. Well, I was adopted when I was 11 by a single dad. I never called him dad, mind. He was just my guardian. Franz is his son, and as far as I was concerned the two of them died when I was 21, a skiing accident in Poland according to the papers. Franz went on to create an organisation called SPECTRE; they were the main underground criminal network for twenty, twenty five years. We managed to take them down last year, Franz, or Ernest as he renamed himself, was kept in a bunker under HQ. He escaped just before we went to Switzerland. I don’t know how he managed to get into your flat, mind. M reckons Eve might have left the door unlocked or he’d been watching everyone come and go and managed to work out the passcode. Either way, he’s been sent back to Poland now. He won’t be a problem anymore, I promise._

_I’m trying hard to make myself better, mainly so you’ll take me back. I’ll even get down on my knees and beg if that makes the slightest bit of difference yo you. I’m back in London for a few days as there’s some work M needs me to do but I’ll be back to Norfolk for another three weeks after that. Just in time for your launch party, rather ironically. Perhaps we can reconcile before that, if you want to see me that is._

_I’ll speak to you soon,_

_James. X_

Q stared at the page unblinking, not sure how to react to what he had just read. He folded the letter back up and slid it back into the envelope, looking at the simple Q swirled on the front of the page. He let out a small whimper of confusion before getting his phone from his pocket and heading outside, trying to peer through the crowds to see if he could see James but, to his upset, the agent was gone. He tapped in the familiar number and then put his phone to his ear, sighing softly when he heart it click through.

“Hello.” James said, a small smile creeping its way onto Q’s face.

“Hi.” Q whispered as James paused and the two were silent for a moment. “Maybe we could go get dinner tonight. Or I can cook for us.” He said, James remaining silent. Q was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of unease. “If you don’t want to then that’s okay…” He added and James cleared his throat. Q could tell that something had changed in the man, his brevity and confidence seemingly shattered. He knew that the clinic was to do with it, but felt it was wrong to bring that up. James stayed silent for a little while longer, Q’s nerves making his chest ache.

“I would like that a lot. Thank you… Maybe I can come over tonight?” He suggested and Q broke into a smile. “Did you read my letter?” James asked after a short pause.

“Yeah, yeah I did. I think I may have borrowed your jumper and never returned it, that would explain why you couldn’t find it.” Q said as he made his way back inside the cafe to warm up, the wind outside bitterly cold. He returned to his seat, giving Eve a small smile as he curled back up. “How about I make us a lasagna?” He suggested and James hummed in interest.

“Lasagna sounds wonderful, and don’t worry about the jumper. It looks better on you anyway.” He said as Q checked his watch and then began to pack up. He’d stayed with his brother for a while and had only been back home for a few days, making him glad to have some company again. "I’ll be with you just after half six… I’ll bring wine.” He added and Q smiled.

“Alright, James. I’ll see you later, then.” He said, tugging the blanket over him and dancing his finger over the trackpad of his laptop to wake it up.

“Yeah, alright. See you later.” He said before hanging up, Q placing his phone on the table and breaking out into a grin and squealing to himself. Eve approached and sat back down opposite him with enthusiastic eyes.

“He’s coming to mine for dinner tonight.” He said with a smile as Eve cheered happily. “And I know that I’m a fool to trust him again, however I have missed him so bloody much, Eve. You know that more than anyone.” He said to his best friend who offered him a warm smile. “I think that he has really, genuinely, tried to get better for me… He seemed a lot quieter on the phone, less like his normal self and the letter, well… I want him to know that I appreciate it.” Q said, his voice soft and a little nervous. He was anxious to let James into his life again but, at the same time, he had missed him so much that all he wanted was to have him back It had been a very long month and he knew that James meant something to him, especially as they had only been together for such a short amount of time.

“Well, if you think he’s changed then trust your instincts, love.” Eve said to him, reaching across the table to hold the writer’s hands. “You two were so sweet together and Bill told me he had never seen James so happy than when he was with you.” She added and Q offered her a bashful smile, Max stood watching from behind the bar.

“I have to agree, mate. If you like him the way you say you do, and he’s gone out of his way to improve himself for you, then I guess there’s no other choice but to make things as normal for the two of you as you can.” He said, Eve humming in agreement, Q offering his friend a smile.

“Well, I think you’re both quite right.” He said as he looked at his laptop. “I suppose I better go home and start getting this lasagna made.” He chuckled, checking his watch and seeing it was already three in the afternoon. “I’ll let you both know how it goes, come by tomorrow or something.” He said, wrapping his scarf around his neck and standing, beginning to pack his things away.

“Alright darling, just be sure you let me know if you need any help.” She said as Q gave her a kiss to the cheek and slung his backpack over his shoulder. “And good luck.” She added, giving Q’s hand a squeeze as the writer then slipped on his gloves and said goodbye to Max, then leaving. Eve turned to her colleague and sighed. “Let’s just hope that James is true to his word.” She muttered as Max watched the younger disappear into the crowds outside.

Q had slaved away over his lasagna most of the afternoon after having popped into M&S to get what he needed on his way home. He was anxious to see James again, but when his doorbell rang at 6.50 he let out a breath of relief and approached the front door, opening it and giving James a soft smile. The agent offered him a smile and Q let him inside, shutting the door behind him and the two still yet to say anything to each other as James went up into the living area and then turned back to look at Q.

“Would you like me to put these in the kitchen?” He asked, and Q hummed a soft yes as they went over to the kitchen and Q finished sorting out their dinner, putting into the oven for half an hour whilst James got them some wine glasses out and put the desert in the fridge. “Thank you for agreeing to see me again.” Said James as he poured them both a glass of wine, Q perching on the countertop and shrugging.

“I would have to be a really big dickhead to have turned you away after you’ve gone to all this effort to get better.” He said with a shrug as James approached and offered Q his glass of wine, the young man accepting and having a sip. “Plus, I have a present for you.” Q added as the agent raised a curious eyebrow. “After dinner, though.” He added before hopping off the counter and looking to Biscuit who was sat by the dining table. “These two have missed you, you know? Always sitting on your side of the bed, just waiting for you to get back.” He said with a small frown as Biscuit approached and began to wind himself around James’ legs.

“Well, I missed them too.” He said as he bent down and scooped the fluffy cat up, holding him close and gently rubbing his fury tummy. “I missed you too, love.” He added and the writer couldn’t help but give him a bashful smile as James placed Biscuit back on the floor before gently placing a hand on Q’s waist. “Listen, I’ve been a real ungrateful arsehole, I’ve treated you like shit and I can only apologise to you for that, and I understand if you never want to forgive me because I don’t deserve your forgiveness.” He said and Q placed a hand on James’ shoulder, giving him a small smile. “Everyone I’ve told has called me a stupid, selfish bastard. And I deserve it, because I am.” He added with a soft laugh as Q gave him a grin.

“Well, so long as you can prove to me that you’re a changed man, that you’re committed to me, that you want to be committed to me then I guess I’ll forgive you.” He said and James pressed his lips to Q’s forehead, sighing softly. “Plus it means Eve and Danny won’t force me to go on any more fruitless Grindr dates.” He chuckled and James grinned at him before kissing his forehead again softly, Q catching his lips with his own and kissing him gently.

“I promise you I’m committed, little one.” He said softly before kissing Q once again, the two then going into the living room to choose a film to watch after dinner, eventually deciding to watch Avatar, one of Q’s favourites. They sat and spoke for a little while, James cuddling up to the two cats who were constantly headbutting and licking him, Q giggling as he watched, James just happy to be around Q and the cats again. He had struggled to find words to describe how much he had missed them, and often found himself waking up in the middle of the night going to cuddle up to Q, upset when he realised that he wasn’t there and that that was his fault. He missed Q and the cats during the evenings too when he sat in the living area reading book upon book, avoiding conversation with the other retreat-goers. He would sit, just imagining what Q was doing, what they would be doing if they were together. James knew that if it wasn’t for Q being the main reason for him being there, he would have left after the first night. He just knew he had to sit it out, just so he could get Q back.

They relaxed on the sofa after dinner, drinking wine and watching Avatar. They spoke quietly every now and then, exchanging kisses and cuddling with one another until Q eventually nodded off in the warmth of James’ arms somewhere in the second hour of the film, Biscuit curled up on his lap and Oscar sat on James’ lap staring up at the agent. James finished the film and then carried Q to bed, tucking him in and then going to have a shower. He was enthralled that Q had allowed him to go back to their everyday life together, that he had allowed James to touch him and kiss him just like he always did. He stood in the shower thinking about their future together, how once he had finished his time at the retreat he could join Q on his book tour and go back to work full time in the summer. He didn’t really miss work, the scars on his skin and constant aches in his muscles enough to stop him ever returning to MI6. He could see a long, fulfilling life with Q, more than he had done with Vesper.

He returned to the bedroom and dug out a pair of his pyjamas, laying down beside Q and holding the young man close. Q let out a grumble of contentment and nestled himself so he and James were laying perfectly flush with each other. James ran his fingers over Q’s thin side until they were both asleep, feeling like they had weeks before, acting like nothing bad had ever happened between them. They both hoped that it would stay that way.


	12. Chapter 12

The two spent all of James’ time off together, rebuilding bridges and getting comfortable around each other again. Three weeks had seemed a long time when they had been with each other pretty much everyday, and they were both close to tears when James’ car came to pick him and take him back to his retreat. Q stood in the doorway, cats in arms, and watched him disappear, then returning to his work, typing up Alex’s stories and poems, attempting to turn them into a book like the agent wanted. It had been going well and Q had managed to get through half of the notebook already, Alex’s neat, angular handwriting easy for him to understand. His handwriting looked terrible in comparison, too curly and small; impossible for anyone but him to read, hence why he had to write everything on his laptop. It wasn’t his favourite method of writing but it did the trick, and made the life of his editor much easier, even if they did insist on printing everything off to edit it. 

Danny and Alex came over for dinner, bringing fish and chips with them. They sat watching TV and talking, Danny making them all cocktails whilst Alex and Q discussed Alex’s book, the agent ecstatic at how much progress had been made with it, sitting with Q’s laptop on his lap and a wide smile on his face as Q chatted him through some of the changes he’d made, Danny still in the kitchen fiddling about with the measurements of gin and tonic until they were all just perfect. He returned to the living room to find his brother and boyfriend hugging, confused for a moment. He placed the drinks down as Alex gave Q his laptop back and the writer returned to his chair, picking up his Gin and Tonic and sipping it happily as Danny sat back down beside Alex and cuddled up to him, giving Q a protective stare.

They left just after eleven and Q curled up in bed, sending James a text and then falling asleep, counting down the days until James returned. He woke up just after six and had a bath, almost falling asleep again as he relaxed in the warm water. He got out and dressed, then feeding the cats and making himself breakfast, tapping away at his laptop as he answered copious amounts of emails from his publishers and distributors. The doorbell rang just before half nine and he answered it, being met by a man holding a large bouquet of flowers. He paused, stared at him for a moment before taking them after seeing the Interflora van parked outside. The delivery driver left as silently as he had arrived and Q locked the door again, going through to the kitchen to find a vase. 

_ Dearest Q _

_ Happy Valentines Day. _

_ JB x _

Q hadn’t realised the date, and sighed adoringly when he read the note and fluffed the flowers about, then placing them on the dining table. He hadn’t realised that it was Valentine's Day, and his mood was soon a little more grey when he realised that he would spend his first proper Valentines Day in a long time on his own. He sighed to himself and then flicked onto the National Theatre’s website, deciding to treat himself and spend the day in Central London, already having completed most of his work for the day. He finished his drabs of work, changed into something a little smarter and then got the tube into town, feeling suffocated by loved up couples everywhere he went. He didn’t mind that much as he enjoyed seeing other people happy, but did feel a little lonely when he entered the theatre on his own just before half one. He sat in the perfect place, able to see te entire stage without a problem, but was rather upset that James wasn’t there to enjoy the play with him, already reminiscing on one of their very first dates together, huddled up drinking fine champagne and enjoying the play. He still had the champagne, flute delicately held in his hand as he watched the performance, but what was missing was James, his James. Instead, he sat between an elderly couple and a young family whose baby was sound asleep in its cradle beside him. He gave the baby a glance every so often but was relieved that not once did it stir. 

He had sushi for lunch and sat on Southbank eating it and admiring the people as they bustled past, the odd couple carrying balloons or oversized teddy bears. He was just glad to have the peace and his sushi, eventually getting the tube home sometime after five, knowing the cats would be desperate for their dinner. He sat on the tube texting his brother, enquiring about their Valentines plans and merrily discussing the beautiful gold watch Alex had gotten him as a gift. Q was happy with his flowers; after all, he and James hadn’t been together as long as Danny and Alex had been, so it was very justifiable, even if a little disappointing. 

He got home after sunset and collapsed into his chair very ungracefully, shrugging off his coat and backpack, calling for his cats who soon appeared and were clambering all over him. Danny and Alex were off to The Shard for dinner, Bill and Eve going to The Ivy and then off to see Chicago. He tutted and scrolled through his texts with James, eyes lingering on a picture of the two of them that Q had sent his boyfriend just after Christmas. He smiled to himself and then switched the television on, ignoring the neading of paws that were ruining his jumper.

Two weeks passed and Q was counting down the days until James came home. He sat in the cafe with Max and Eve, the three planning their outfits for Q’s book launch party. It felt strange to have copies of his book proudly stacked on the table for his friends, and for Eve to be talking about the flavoursome cakes she would be providing. Q had been into central London to have his suit fitted that morning, and Max was showing off pictures of him and his boyfriend in their fancy tuxedos. Eve had gone for a beautiful blue dress that made her dark skin glow and complimented her eyes perfectly. Q had opted for a plain black suit with a white shirt and green tie, Alex having bought him emerald cufflinks especially for the occasion. He wondered what James would wear, perhaps his charcoal grey suit which was Q’s personal favourite. James liked all of his suits equally, but did favour his Charcoal Burberry as Q’s eyes lit up whenever he wore it. 

“You seem distant, babe.” Eve said, reaching over to touch Q’s bicep. He looked over and shrugged. “Are you thinking about James?” She asked and the writer nodded, cheeks flushing pink as Eve grinned and awwed softly. Max just gave him a smile. “Must be hard for you, not having him there.” She added and Q just nodded, sipping his Earl Grey and frowning. 

“I miss him a great deal, I must say.” He admitted as Max ruffled his hair. “But five more days and he’ll be home, I fear we’ll have to be away for longer lengths of time in the future so, I might as well get used to it now, whilst I can.” He admitted as Eve offered him a sad smile. “That’s the problem when you date a secret agent I suppose.” He joked, making the other two chuckle. Q looking at the books and then had another sip of tea. “Anyway, anyway. Back to this silly party of mine.” He said as Eve went back to discussing the Earl Grey cake she was preparing to make. 

The night before James came home, and two nights before his launch party, Q found himself waking up with a startle just after four am, mind suddenly on high alert. The cats were curled up beside him, Biscuit gently snoring as he slept, whilst Oscar laid sound asleep, his little chest rising and falling elegantly. Q reached out to run his fingers through Oscar’s fur and tried to think of anything but what could go wrong for him over the next few days. Worst of all was James never coming home and his part being a complete flop, but he was convinced that the party would be a great success down to Eve’s copious amount of cakes if nothing else. He dreaded doing his speech, his anxiety still present in his stomach as he thought about what he was going to say and who he had to thank, concerned that he was missing someone off the long list of people who had helped him with the book. Alex and Danny were the main people he had to thank, though. Had it not been for them happy to share their story with him, the book would have never been written. Q was just glad that Alex was okay, that he was safe and happy with Danny, and that Danny was finally back to his old, happy, overexcitable self. 

Q eventually got out of bed just after five, going to the toilet and then making his way onto his balcony to get some air, trying to clear his head. The street below was beginning to bubble into life, people making their way to their early morning shifts, others returning from their overnight shifts, longing to get back to their homes to rest. He drew a lot of inspiration from early situations like this, already imagining future characters milling about below him. He’d become particularly attached to a character he’d created named Isaac, with dark skin and ebony hair, dark hazel eyes and a smile that could melt the heart of the coldest of beings. His lover, Q imagined, would be a tiny, blond man with freckles and the darkest sense of humor one had ever witnessed. He was yet to work out just what their story would be, but knew that their ending would be a happy one. 

He returned to the warmth of his flat and made himself a cup of tea, checking his watch before settling down to do some work, desperate to finish writing up Alex’s journal so he could get down to editing it and trying to form something from it that would be sellable. He was only a few hundred pages away from finishing the final journal, his brother-in-law having dropped off several more diaries and journals he had written over his time in America. Q found them heartbreaking and beautiful at the same time, Alex’s pain and love perfectly illustrated by the stories told and late night poems written by the agent. He was glad to see that Alex loved Danny just as much as Danny loved Alex, and felt content knowing that they were happy together and would continue to be until they were grey and old. 

He was finished writing by lunchtime, the cats pawing at his trousers and meowing at him, Q checking his watch and beaming when he realised James would be home in four hours. He would have to prepare them a meal and get James’ favourite pyjamas cleaned and ready. He got up and made soup for lunch, then doing a load of washing and flicking through his recipe books, struggling to decide what to cook for them. He wanted to show off his newfound cooking skills to James, so decided that salmon would be the perfect place to start. He ventured down to Waitrose to get the ingredients from the book and got home just in time to get the washing from the tumble dryer, spending the rest of his afternoon marinating the salmon and ironing. It was nothing particularly special, and Q found himself becoming very bored after a while, but reminded himself that he was doing it all for James and soon perked up. He had their dinner prepared and ready by the time four came and he sat himself down on the sofa, patiently waiting for the doorbell to ring. When it got to five and there was still no sign of his boyfriend, Q sent him a text to ask where he was. He never got a reply and when he was still alone at seven, he put the salmon in the oven and sat at the dining table in tears.

James still hadn’t turned up by the time Q went to bed at eleven. He found himself checking his phone every five minutes and eventually texted Eve to ask if she knew where he was, neither her nor Bill knew where the agent was, so asked Alex to track the agent’s watch to see if they could find him that way, only to find that there was no signal coming from James’ custom Rolex. His brother and brother-in-law offered to come over and sit with him but Q just wanted to go to bed, so got into his pyjamas and laid down, a niggling feeling in the back of his mind telling him that something had happened to James.

He awoke the next day and checked his watch. It was half nine and he was still alone, the cats laying asleep beside him, unmoved. James’ pyjamas remained at the foot of the bed and Q’s phone continued to tell him that he had no texts. He got out of bed and phoned Alex, getting him to report to his boss and inform him that the agent was still missing. Danny decided he would go to his brother’s flat to keep him company whilst Alex went into Six to see if he could track James down. The younger Holt let himself in and found his brother sat on the sofa staring blankly at the stack of books on his coffee table that needed signing. Danny silently sat down beside Q and started to stroke his hair, only to be met by the softness of his brother’s sobs as his face was soon buried into Danny’s collar. Danny reminded himself to call James a twat the next time they saw each other, and to make 007 regret ever breaking Benjamin Holt’s heart. 

Alex returned to the flat just after lunch and offered the brothers M&S meal deals whilst he sat tapping away at his laptop, M having told him that Bond had been sent away on an overnight mission in Calais. Alex thought that it may have been true, but couldn’t quite understand why James hadn’t bothered to get in contact with any of them. He sat watching hours of CCTV and running his face recognition software over every angle he could, but nothing picked up James’ features. He eventually gave up and let the software run over every security camera in London, going to help his boyfriend get ready for the evening’s party. It hurt to see a usually bubbly and enthusiastic Q so temperamental and distant; he was so used to Q being the life and soul of a party that for him to be almost silent was painful to witness. Danny, bless him, tried his hardest to encourage his brother to cheer up and didn’t blame him when Q retired to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of whiskey. Danny finished helping Alex get dressed into his very overpriced suit and the two went into the dining room to find Q sat at the table crying his eyes out, cats sat on his lap and glass of malt held tightly in his hand. 

“He can’t go tonight,” Danny whispered as they stood in the doorway. “He needs to distract himself, but putting an already anxious, hypersensitive man into a room of complete strangers is hardly going to rid him of his woes.” He mumbled and Alex just mewled in agreement, running his hand over his boyfriend’s back. Q looked over to them and placed his glass down, then running his pale fingers through his thick mess of hair. He didn’t quite know what to say, how to make the mood between the three of them any better. He decided to just offer them a smile and wipe the tears from his eyes, then downing his glass of whiskey. 

“I’m going to go have a smoke.” Q said as he stood, Danny looking at him with a frown.

“But you don’t smoke anymore.” He observed and Q just shrugged, pushing past the two to get to his coat rack, tugging on his parka and then slipping into his boots. 

“Always time to get back into old habits, brother mine.” He said before leaving, giving the door a slam behind him. Danny just looked at his boyfriend, utterly dumbfounded, and then wrapped his arms around him and sighed. 

“I’m just so happy that we’re okay.” Danny mumbled against Alex’s warm skin, the slender man hugging his partner back and peppering his hair with soft kisses. “I just wish Q could find someone who makes him as happy as you make me.” He mumbled as he kissed Alex and then went to get his phone, wanting to let Eve know his brother had gone walkabouts. Alex just stood thinking for a moment, looking over to his laptop when it started pinging. He approached and looked at the screen, humming in confusion.

“James was here last night.” He said, looking at the footage of him walking along the road next to Q’s flat and then entering. “About 4am… He came in with a bag but didn’t have it when he left two minutes later.” He said as he watched the video, looking up to his boyfriend with a frown of confusion.

“What the hell was in that bag, then?” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s short and shit, sorry xxx

“I can’t see anything out of place.” Danny said as he returned to the living room after rooting around Q’s flat, searching for whatever it was that James had left there. He assumed that it would have been important, so important that James felt the need to abandon it in the early hours of the morning. Alex had managed to track him down to Vauxhall tube station so could only assumed he had gone to HQ to reconcile with M. Alex watched the footage that followed, but James never left the building. Danny sat down beside his boyfriend and looked at the screen. “Where the hell is he? You know, I really thought that he was the one for Q, that he was going to be there for him, that he actually loved him.” He grumbled and Alex wrapped an arm around his partner, scrolling though the MI6 logging files, trying to see when James last scanned into HQ. His laptop was still for a few moments before pinging, making Danny jump and look at the screen.

“He entered M’s office at nine last night, and scanned out of the building at eleven.” Alex said as he scrolled through the lines of times, dates and coordinates. “Calais seems plausible, though I don’t understand why he didn’t pass the mission to 004 or me.” He added, putting his laptop on the coffee table and standing, letting his eyes pass over the room again. Danny watched him with a small frown.

“If you were to come home to me after a two month absence, what would you get me?” He questioned, Alex then looking to him and smiling.

“Not that I would ever allow myself to be away from you for that long, probably a cheesy momento and a nice bottle of something, maybe a jumper or something?” He said before pausing. “Hang on.” Alex suddenly exclaimed before making his way to Q’s bedroom, Danny following with curiosity clear on his face, not saying anything when Alex flung the doors of Q’s wardrobe open and bean to rifle through his clothes. “James was one of the first people to read the book, he knows exactly what to get Q.” He grumbled before pushing more jumpers and shirts asside, then coming across the suit cover he was searching for. He backed away and placed it on the bed.

“What is it?” Asked Danny, Alex then turning to press a kiss to his forehead. “A suit?” He questioned and Alex nodded, unzipping the case and presenting his boyfriend with a crisp Navy Gucci suit.

“This is the first suit that Joe buys Oliver in his book…” He murmured. “The suit was a deep ocean blue that made the flecks of gold in Oliver’s eyes gleam.” Alex quoted. “Oliver wears it with a white shirt, grey tie and grey brogues when they go to dinner together… He based it off of when I took you to dinner for the first time, when we went to The Shard. That was the night I fell in love with you.” He said to Danny who was staring at him with glossy eyes and a dopey grin. “He must have bought the shoes too.” He said and looked around the room once again.

“I fell in love with you that night too.” Danny said as Alex turned to him and interlaced their fingers. “Seeing you looking all fancy with your three piece suit and your hair all fluffed up.” He said and playfully ran his fingers through Alex’ hair before kissing him sweetly. “I can’t believe James would have gone to all that effort only to bugger off for the most nerve wracking night of my brother’s life.” He said with a huff, resting his chin on Alex’s shoulder.

“I don’t think he’s going to miss it, not unless the channel tunnel burns down between now and 7pm.” He checked his watch, they still had five hours. “And if it does, he’ll have to get a ferry.” He said and Danny laughed warmly. “We need to get Benjamin ready, stop him moping. This is probably just one of his elaborate plans to come across all quirky and mysterious when, as always, it just makes him seem like a complete prat.” Alex added and Danny gave him a playful slap to the arm as they chuckled. The front door slammed shut and they went through to the living area to find Ben stood at the top of the stairs, damp from the ongoing storm with eyes bloodshot and puffy. Danny went straight over to his brother to comfort him whilst Alex attempted to round up the two cats who were rubbing themselves against their owner’s ankles.

“Come on you, let’s get you into the shower shall we.” Danny mumbled, wrapping an arm around his brother who nodded and walked alongside him to the bathroom. Alex went back to his laptop and smiled to himself.

Neither of them suspect a thing. A

Good. Make sure it stays that way. I’m just getting on the train now, don’t you dare let him not go tonight. 007

Received loud and clear. See you soon. You better have some flowers for him. A

The biggest bunch I could find on interflora. They should be there when I get home. 007

The two brothers got ready together, Alex having his shower a few hours before they were due to leave. James was at his house getting ready for the evening. The two agents messaged each other occasionally just to ensure they were both on track for the 18.00 arrival time they had planned. Alex had known James long enough to know that he would arrive a little late and that he’d never dream of there being consequences for his actions, whilst he also knew Q well enough to know that James would be getting a slap and a lot of hard stares for days to come. He still knew and believed that the two were ideal for each other and would do everything in his power to keep them together, even though James did keep messing things up for them.

“He’s just finishing getting ready.” Danny announced as he entered the living area just before five, flopping beside his partner and instinctively curling into his side. “James better not try pulling any more stunts, I’m not sure how much more he can cope with.” He sighed, Alex wrapping his arm around the younger man, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

“We can have a cup of tea and watch Pointless before we leave, that’ll calm the nerves.” Alex said as Q appeared and gave them both a sheepish smile, dressed in his perfectly fitting Gucci suit, hair tousled to perfection and a light dab of concealer hiding his dark circles. The two on the sofa were silent for a moment before Danny shot over to his brother to give him a squeeze.

“Look at you!” He exclaimed, arms wrapped around him lovingly. “My big brother looking so handsome and smart. I’m so proud of you.” He signed and Q laughed softly before ruffling Danny’s hair and adjusting his glasses. Alex gave him a kind smile and a nod.

“You look great. Have you got your speech?” He asked and Q patted his pocket confidently as Alex stood and went to the kitchen to put the kettle on. “Let’s have a drink and a relax. The car’s not here for another hour.” He said as the two brothers sat on the sofa, Danny flicking the television on whilst Q fiddled with the hem of his blazer, chewing on his bottom lip. His stomach was burning with the familiar flutter of anxiety and he knew that it was to be expected. He also knew that there was a large portion of excitement mixed with the butterflies, his anxiety only just beginning to deep into the cracks. He looked up when his mug of tea was placed on the coffee table and Alex sat in the armchair, looking at his phone occasionally whilst Danny sat staring at the final few minutes of Antiques Roadshow.

He was understandably anxious for the evening and James abandoning him didn’t help. He looked down at his suit and smiled to himself, knowing that James hadn’t really abandoned him and that he obviously thought a lot of him and cared about him, hence the suit. But it still ached to know he wasn’t going to be there for the launch and that he would miss the most important night of Qs life so far. But he and James had been dating for all of five minutes really, the six weeks they had spent together had been a riot but, really, they were nothing overtly long term that would warrant James wanting to be there for every great success Q enjoyed. But Q did like to think that the agent did care about him, and that he was pleased and proud of him regardless of if he was there to enjoy them with him or not. Q just fiddled with the button on his blazer and smiled to himself. The suit was enough to prove to him that James cared.

Six o’clock soon came after a very trivial episode of Pointless which the three men played along with, Danny (unsurprisingly) coming last and Q the winner. The three got up to put on their coats and shoes, Q pausing when there was a knock at the door, in the middle of tying his laces.

“Can you get it for me?” He called to Alex who was closest to the front door. The agent hummed and Q listened to the patter of his feet against the stairs before the slight squeak of the door opening and then shutting again almost immediately. Q finished tying his laces and then stood, straightening this jacket and then turning to look at the doorway where Alex stood, Q swallowing a cry of surprised when he noticed James stood by him. “Hello.” He said as James climbed the stairs and soon had the writer engulfed in a tight hug. “Oh my, my my.” Q mumbled as he burried his face into James’ collar, Alex awkwardly stood watching with the large bouquet of roses in his hands.

“I made a promise and that promise I’m going to keep.” He whispered as Q pulled way and looked up at his boyfriend who was grinning at him. “Look at you, so bloody handsome.” James sighed and Q could feel his cheeks flushing at the compliment. “And as adorable as ever, my god.” He sighed before gently pressing his lips to Q’s, fingers reaching to gently run through his mess of thick black waves.

“As lovely as this is the car’s outside.” Danny said, placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder and smiling at James. “Delighted that you could make it, James.” He said as the two men shook hands and Q took the flowers from Alex, pouting softly as he looked at them, rushing to the kitchen to put them in a vase, then returning and taking James’ hand in his own. “Come on lovebirds.” Danny hummed as he and Alex made their way to the front door and held it open for James and Q who found themselves looking at each other in wonder. Q eventually reached to peck him on the lips and then followed his brother downstairs before the cats could escape, James following and ensuring the front door locked as they left, watching as Q chased after his brother and brother-in-law who were getting into the awaiting Taxi. He let out a soft sigh, admiring his boyfriend and then smiled to himself before running over to join them on the back seats.


End file.
